Terry and Candy
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Modern time... Candy who is an artist, gets a job for two portraits... I wrote this with mrscage. For Candy and Terry lovers. Enjoy! Happy Birthday Terry!
1. Chapter 1

**_Terry and Candy_**

**_Chapter 1_**

_"**The Gig"**_

The plane was about to land in New York. It was the end of June and the sun was burning up the city. A lot of people on the plane were going on vacation, some were going towards a new life and a new job, some were going back home after some time abroad… it was the case of a young lady with long wavy and curly blond hair. She had beautiful green eyes and freckles on her nose. She had just come from backpacking all over Europe and she had a lot of fun. She was coming back home where her family was missing her and waiting for her. But she wasn't ready to confront them yet. They had been begging her to come back for over a year, and now that she had come back, she wasn't quite ready to see them. After the formalities, she was heading towards the exits. She found a cab and gave him her friends address. When she got out of the car with her little bag, she looked at the building on Madison Avenue…

- I hope Roberta is there, she said out loud, otherwise I would have to camp outside again…in the Big Apple? That should be interesting…

She walked to the building. The doorman looked at her and opened the door. She got in, she knew they were not going to let her go up, so she called Roberta's apartment in the interphone. It rang a few times, a long time. There was no answer. She tried again, the doormen were looking at her the weird way, they thought she was a homeless girl playing a prank. The second time, no one picked up either.

- Come on Bobbie, pick up! You have to be there, you're never out of the apartment before 5 pm!

The phone rang and finally someone picked up.

- Hello? Said a sleepy voice

- Bobbie! Finally!

- Who is this?

- It's Candy! You're friend!

- Oh…Candy? Where are you? In France?

- Downstairs…

- What?

- I'm downstairs in your lobby! I've been calling you for the past 10 minutes! Let me in you sleepyhead!

- Ok… you can come up!

- Finally! Thanks Bobbie

Bobbie called downstairs to tell them to let Candy come up. Candy got in the elevator and went to the 21st floor, her friend's apartment. Roberta Davis was one of those spoiled brats with a humongous luxury apartment, where she liked to entertain her friends and have parties almost every night. She had a trust fund, a bottomless trust fund and she was always partying and spending money. She invested some of her money and she was spending the interest on one of her accounts…that way she would never run out of money. Candy had met her in boarding school and they had become friends, despite their differences, in attitudes. Candy was the careful girl when it came to boys, Bobbie was… not very careful.

Candy got out of the elevator and Bobbie was waiting for her at the door. She was wearing a red robe. Candy ran in her arms!

- Candy! What a nice surprise!

- Bobbie! It's good to see you!

They got in the apartment. A guy was walking around in his boxers, he smiled at her. Candy was shaking her head.

- Who is that?

- My beau from last night

- Bobbie…

- I know, I'll stop those one night stands…

- You're growing up…you need to start getting into serious relationships and think about your future…

- I love having you around, said Bobbie, I love your lectures! I missed you Candy!

She hugged her again laughing.

- I miss you too, said Candy, can I stay here for a few days?

- You're not going home?

- I don't really want to hear a lecture from my parents…

- They have a fiancé in tow, waiting for you?

- Something like that. I tried to delay it as much as I could…but I will have to confront them sooner of later…

- Are you still drawing?

- Yes, I've done some painting in Europe…

- One of my bratty friends is getting married and I would like you to make a portrait of her and her fiancé as a wedding present from me…

- You're giving me a job?

- Yes…I can pay you right now…

- Bobbie…

- So you'll have some pocket money…since you don't want to go to your family, I'm assuming you're not using your credit card, so they won't know where you are…And I know you'll never take anything from me…

- Bobbie

- The job is genuine, don't worry… You're going to do the bride's portrait and the groom's portrait. You'll start with the bride, the groom is on a business trip. How long will it take you to do one portrait?

- When is the wedding? Asked Candy

- In 3 weeks…

- I can put a rush on it and spend a week with the bride and a week with the groom, I can arrange the rest from memory…

- All right… I'm glad you came back! I was wondering what I was going to give them as wedding presents… then again, the marriage is a business deal, arranged by both families… so, we're pretending!

Bobbie burst out laughing.

- They're not in love?

- I think she loves him but, he's drop dead gorgeous! But for him it's just a business deal… she tried to get him in the sack but he wouldn't budge…

- Ok, said Candy laughing, too much information!!!!

- Still so prude…, so I can assume you acted like a nun in Europe, you didn't try different flavours?

- I haven't tried any flavours!

- Still got your v-card! I love you Candy, you know that?! Sometimes I wish I was like you and still have my v-card! But you and I know mine was gone before you even knew you had one!

- Bobbie! Said Candy laughing

- I don't get you, some girls did it out of curiosity… you're not even curious?

- I have the rest of my life to do it… when I find the right guy, that is…

- How will you know it's the right one?

- I'll just know…said Candy with dreamy eyes, that's why I don't want to settle with the man my parents chose for me…

- So why don't you have fun before?

- It's just not what I do…thanks for the job Bobbie…

- They live in Connecticut, one big mansion…big garden, all the shebang and the church is not too far from the mansion… I'll take you there later today

- We'll need to go shopping for supplies

- Of course honey…now tell me about Europe!

- All right, but there are no juicy details…

- I didn't expect any less from you "Sandra Dee"!

- Bobbie!

They went to Bobbie's room and they talked while Bobbie was taking a shower, getting dress, doing her hair and the "beau" was in another room getting ready. Candy took a shower too and she changed her clothes. A maid put a very late breakfast on the table for her boss and her guests. Bobbie and Candy continued chatting, the one night stand ate then kissed Bobbie on the cheek and left.

- That's it? Said Candy, are you going to see him again?

- No, the sex wasn't all that…

- Oh my God! Said Candy laughing

- Forget about him! Let's go get you some supplies for the portraits…

- You don't have to come with me, to Connecticut; I can rent a car and go there…

- I'll pay for the car rental…

- But…

- Don't argue, this is my gig!

- Fine, said Candy laughing

They went to get all the painting supplies Candy needed to make portraits… Candy was happy to have something to do, before going back to her parents…

"_Mom dad, I'm sorry, I need a little more time, after a year away in Europe! Candy thought, but I'm only delaying the inevitable…"_

Roberta gave her the address and showed her on a map how to get there.

- You can't get lost, if you do, just ask for the Bartlett residence, everybody knows it.

- I'll be fine, said Candy I just spend a year backpacking in Europe, I can find my way in Connecticut!

- All right Sandra Dee, good luck! Make me proud!

- I will, Bobbie! Thank you for this gig… a painting job before I go back to my parents to be united forever to a man I don't know from Adam…

- Have a little fun! Said Bobbie, let yourself go, and then go be a prisoner… Here's one of my cell phones and here's the number

Candy smiled, for the first time, she was considering Bobbie's suggestion. Have fun before entering the lion's den… She didn't want to marry someone she didn't know or love. Her father wanted her to be safe, in a safe marriage…and make a great business deal in the process!

"_Let me go concentrate on this job I have to do 2 portraits in 3 weeks! I can do that…you're a godsend Bobbie!"_

As Candy was driving to Connecticut she was enjoying herself, the big streets, she did miss America after all. She was listening to music and the trip seemed shorter to her, since she was enjoying herself a lot. She had no trouble finding the Bartlett Residence. It was a very big mansion and a big garden. There was a parking lot and Candy parked her car. She went to the door and rang. A few minutes went by before a butler showed up.

- Yes, can I help you?

- I'm here to see Miss Bartlett, she said, my name is Candy White…

- I don't know anything about any appointment. There are several Miss Bartlett, which one would that be?

- The future bride? Her friend Roberta sent me to do a portrait for her as a wedding present, said Candy who was a little upset

- Oh, wait here…

A few minutes passed before the butler came back with the future bride. Lacy Bartlett. She had brown hair she was tall and slim and she had an arrogant look…

- Who the hell are you? She asked Candy with a condescending tone, are you a new maid, you should've used the back door! Not the main entrance!

Candy felt like the annoying help. But she kept her calm.

- My name is Candy White, I was sent by Roberta Davis to do a portrait for you and your fiancé as a wedding gift…

Candy was wearing jeans and a flowered shirt. She looked like a teenager.

- You're twelve! Said Lacy

- I'm older than I look…, said Candy motionless

Lacy's cell phone rang, it's ringing tone was the wedding march.

- Hello? She said, Bobbie!... yes, she's here… a portrait? So you sent me a 12 years old Sandra Dee! I thought you would've got Norman Rockwell for me! She's good? She looks so young… she's our age????? You're kidding! I thought she looked too pure…

Candy couldn't believe Lacy's rudeness! Lacy continued talking to Bobbie

- All right Bobby, for you I'll do it. A portrait? This better be good, and I'll have to convince my fiancé to stay still for hours for her to do his portrait… Thanks honey… very well.

Lacy hung up her phone. And looked at Candy with jealousy. Candy looked so young and they were the same age! She looked so pure and innocent and Bobbie told her she was innocent and to help her get a little fun…

"I'm going to get my cousin Scott to wipe that innocent look off her face!" Thought Lacy

She smiled to Candy but for some reason, this last one didn't believe in the sincerity of that smile…

"_Maybe because it was not a sincere one!"_ _Thought Candy_

- Sandy right?

- Candy…

- Oh Bobbie told me you're a real Sandra Dee, I guess it stuck in my mind…, said Lacy with a fake smile

Candy was looking at her.

- I'm going to show you to your room…

Candy followed Lacy to a very long hall way went down the stairs, until they got to the staff quarters. She gave her a room, very small with a single bed a table and a chair; the walls were all white, but with traces of dirt…

- There, this is where you're going to sleep…, said Lacy

- Well thank you very much! It's much better than to sleep outside…

- You slept out side?

- Yep! I was backpacking and looking for adventure…

- Oh…, said Lacy unsure

- Don't worry, said Candy looking at her like she read her mind, I would starve before I steal something… You're silvery is safe…

Lacy had an uncomfortable smile.

- I wasn't implying anything, if Bobbie trusts you…

- Bobbie got me this gig and I love her for that. Can you show me where I'm going to paint? I will need a place where we can get a lot of sunlight… and where I will be able to move as I pleased, since I'm going to spend the day there…

- Of course, we have such a room… come with me…

Candy followed her to one of the room; full of windows, a glass room… it had flowers and different green plants. It was a perfect for an artist.

- This is a beautiful room! Said Candy, when would you like to start?

- How about tomorrow morning? Said Lacy

- Perfect! 8 o'clock?

- I'll be there. I'll get the driver to get your stuff from your car.

- Here are my keys, said Candy giving it to her.

- This is an expensive car, said Lacy

- It's a rental, Bobbie paid for it. Since she couldn't drive me, she rented this car for me

- Right! She always roots for the underdog…

Candy looked at Lacy… what's with the hostility? But she didn't say anything. She was there to do a job. Not to argue with her subject.

- Bobbie is the best, said Candy

- She is, said Lacy, well I've got stuff to do, you can go to the kitchen downstairs and get something to eat if you're hungry…I will see you tomorrow morning.

Lacy dismissed Candy like she was her hired help and Candy smiled. That was going to be a fun gig. She's going do that portrait and she's going to make an ultimate effort not to draw Lacy with horns!

Candy made herself comfortable in the little room. The sheets were clean and the room was fine. She went to look around to find out where the bathroom was. She went to kitchen and she found the staff talking.

- Hello! Said Candy

- Hi! Said the others

The butler was there and he smiled at her.

- I'm sorry about earlier, he said

- It's ok, you were just doing your job, said Candy smiling

- That's the young girl I was telling you about, she came to make a portrait of the princess of mean…

- Oh… good luck, said the cook, spending the whole day staring at that monster can't be a party of fun!

- I'm going to have to force myself not to draw her with horns…

Everybody burst out laughing.

- You're her friend's friend and she puts you in the staff's quarters? She could've given you one of the many empty room in the mansion, said the butler

- Oh, it's ok. I like it here, I can talk to you guys…

- Do you want something to eat? Said Cook, I can find something for you…

- Yes, please, but I can do it, just show me…

- I knew you were a keeper! Said Cook. It's ok, let me do it! I like you all ready!

Candy smiled and the rest of the staff also smiled at her. She was treating them like people, which was a change from the "Princess of mean". Candy had a late supper and she talk to the staff all the time. They were glad to have her. There were a lot of young maids who were talking about their indiscretions with the men of the mansion. Candy thought it was too much information she didn't really need to know about. She was going to be there for a couple of weeks only until she finishes her work and then she will leave and never hear about Lacy Bartlett ever again!

Candy was in her bedroom about to sleep when Roberta called her.

- Hey Sandra Dee! How is going?

- Bobbie, I'm fine…

- How's Lacy?

- You friend is a…

- Biyotch?

- You said it!

- I know… you can draw her with horns if you want…

- Don't tempt me!

They burst out laughing.

- It's only for a few weeks, said Candy, I'll be fine.

- All right honey, thanks for doing this

- No, thanks for the gig, the cell phone, the car…

- Don't mention it! You have fun with the car while you can, your money is in your account…

- What?

- Yes… you need it, after backpacking without you parent's money…

- But…

- Don't you dare argue with me…

- Did you give me this gig as a way to give me money

- What on earth are you talking about? Said Bobbie faking being offended

- Bobbie!

- Just do your job or whatever you want, that money is non returnable!

- So I can pick up and leave right now and keep the money?

- Yep!

- Bobbie! You know I can't do that!

- Of course I do, you're miss goodie-two-shoes!

- Bobbie! Thanks for sending me to the subject from hell!!!

- I bet she put you in the staff quarters…

- She thought I was too young

- Yes, I told her we were the same age, that's probably what made her angry… she thought you were younger, but you're the same age, she hates that!

- She hates not being the centre of attention, so she stashed me away in the basement! What a charming creature! On second thought, I think I'm going to draw her with horns!

- Don't forget the tail and the fork!

They burst out laughing. They talked for a while. Candy went to bed after finishing talking to Roberta.

Working with Lacy Bartlett was a pain in the butt! Candy woke up at dawn, to get ready. She went to the kitchen to find the staff already working.

- Good morning! Said Candy

- Good morning! Said the staff

- You want some coffee? Said Cook

- Yes and I can get it myself, just tell me where the mugs are…

Cook, a nice middle aged woman, smiled. She gave Candy a mug and this last one poured herself some coffee. Cook had toast for her with bacon and eggs and a glass of orange juice. Candy ate, she was glad to be back in America, she missed her nice American Breakfast.

- Thank you so much, she said when she was done… I'm going to go for a walk then go start my job…

- What time are you supposed to start?

- 8 am!

The staff burst out laughing. Candy was stunned, did she miss something.

- The Princess of mean doesn't wake up until noon if you're lucky, and that's when she opens her eyes. Then there's the bath, the make up, the hair, her food…

- I think you should be expecting her around 2 pm, if you're lucky, said one of the maids!

- All right , said Candy smiling, that will give me some time to think while I wait for her Royal Highness of the kingdom of mean!

- That's the spirit! Said the butler!

Candy went for a walk in town. She was able to see the milkman delivering the milk. She saw the delivery boys going from house to house to deliver the paper, the mailman doing his round. It was a beautiful day. She went back to the mansion and Lacy was indeed still asleep. She went to her studio and she painted what she saw from the windows of the garden. The beautiful flowers, the trees, the pool, the gazebo, the swing… She was lost in her passion when she heard some foot steps. It was a maid with a tray…

- Oh…

Candy had a scarf on her beautiful long hair to protect it from the paint.

- It's lunch time, said the maid, I bought you a tray

- Oh, you didn't need to…

- You must be hungry…

- I forgot about it, but yes I'm hungry, thank you so much!

- I'll come back to get the tray later…

- No…

- Stop it! You're a guest in this house, and we're going to treat you accordingly…even if the POM won't!

Candy smiled.

- Thank you…

The maid put a tray on a little table where there was a chair. Candy went to wash her hands and she ate her lunch. She was really hungry.

Lacy showed up around 2:30 pm… Candy didn't say a thing, she told her where to sit, how to sit and started working. Lacy stood still for 5 minutes than she started moving around and talking about herself all the time. She was so self-centered.

- My fiancé is so handsome, I can't wait to be his wife, he's coming with my cousin soon, I can set you up with him if you want…

- No thank you, said Candy, I can get my own dates…

- He's really rich, you should be so lucky…

- Money isn't everything, said Candy, I'm not looking for a rich husband

- Everybody wants a rich husband

- I want a man who loves me, rich or poor

- Yeah right!

Candy wanted to scream. Lacy wanted Candy to be played with by her cousin… why? Because she wanted Candy to be treated like a slut by a man… she looked too pure and innocent.

- I don't need a date… I have to go back to my parents, when I'm done here

- Oh, you can bring them a fiancé…

- Why are you dead set on setting me up with your cousin? I don't want to date!

- I just want to help… since I'm getting married I want everybody to get married and I'm giving you the chance to be with a successful executive in one of the biggest firms in the world…

- That's really nice of you, but I don't need a man

- Think about it, talk to him when he gets here, you might hit it off…

- All right, said Candy, but I'm not promising you anything. I don't care about the money

- Maybe you'll fall in love with him…

- Whatever! Now can you stand still for me to do my job?

- Of course, said Lacy smiling

She was glad she got Candy to agree to give her cousin a chance. Candy worked until supper time. Lacy was glad not to be forced to pose anymore. They worked together for a week in a half and Candy finished the portrait mostly by memory, because Lacy was unreliable. She gave Candy her picture and told her to use it.

- This woman is impossible! Said Candy

So the portrait was done from a picture! Lacy was glad and she loved it, Candy did a very good job.

- I love it! You rock! Said Lacy sincerely

- Thank you…

- You can stay with me, my fiancé is coming tonight with my cousin

- Oh… I wanted to rest a little…

- You go get some rest and I'll send a maid to come and get you …

- Fine, said Candy exhausted.

Candy went to her room and she took a long nap until the maid woke her up because the POM was looking for her.

- Oh… I jut want to sleep

- Her fiancé is coming soon, she wants you to meet him …

- She wants me to date her cousin, said Candy

- Oh… said the other maid sadly

- I'm not interested

- You haven't seen him yet

- I don't need a date

- You might like him

- Whatever, said Candy

Candy got ready she put on a nice skirt and a beautiful green silk shirt. She some make up on. The maid was surprised by the transformation.

- You look lovely, she said

- Thank you… I just want to finish the fiancé's portrait and leave…

- You won't stay for the wedding?

- I'm not invited…

- But if you hit it off with the cousin

- I won't ok… I have stuff to do home, I don't have time for romance now!

- Sorry…

- It's ok, said Candy smiling I'll see you later…

Candy went to the living room where the whole family was. Lacy had sisters and cousin who had come over for the wedding. They were all talking not paying any attention to her. Candy was bored. When the fiancé and the cousin arrived Lacy took Candy by the hand to introduce her to her cousin. Candy followed her slowly and she looked at Lacy hugging two guys, she hugged one longer. He had blond hair.

- That must be the fiancé, said Candy

The other one with brown hair entered the mansion.

- That must be the cousin, said Candy

He was tall, he had brown hair, a little long and blue-green eyes. He was smiling, and Candy was melting…

"_Oh my God!_ _What the hell is happening to me?" She thought._

The young man looked at Candy and he was just frozen on the spot. She was the most beautiful sight he had ever saw. He smiled.

- Hello, he said

- Hi, I'm Candy

- Pleased to meet you Candy, he said taking her hand to kiss it…, I'm Terry…

- Pleased to meet you…, she said smiling

He looked at her and he was melting. Candy was glad she would have to date him, he was charming, handsome and it was love at first sight for her.

"_This is nonsense! She thought, I'm not that kind of girl who believes in love at first sight! And I have to go to my parents to meet my…suitor! And I meet the man of my dreams? How do I know that after a few seconds? I just do…! This is not happening now!" Thought Candy_

Terry was talking to her.

- You've got freckles on your nose, he said

- Oh, you're not thinking you 're telling me something I don't know

- Of course not, I just think they're lovely…

- You wish you had some?

- Yes, so we could talk about it all day…

- You can still talk about it, said Candy smiling

She was floating in the air…

- We can find time to talk about it, he said

- I have to do the portrait of the groom, but afterwards, I'm free…

He looked at her, he wanted to reply, when…

- Candy! Here you are! I see you've met my darling!

- What? Said Candy stunned

- Yes, that's Terry, my fiancé, this is your date! My cousin Scott!

Candy looked at Scott; she looked at Terry with hurt eyes. She managed to smile.

- Oh, of course, hi Scott!

- Hello Candy, said Scott approaching and kissing her hand, you look lovely

- Thank you, said Candy with a forced smile

Lacy was standing next to Terry.

- Don't they make a wonderful couple? She said

Terry was looking at Candy and Scott without a smile.

- Yeah, he said not convinced at all…

Lacy hugged him.

- I'm so glad you're finally here honey, I missed you so much.

Terry was hugging his fiancée while looking at Candy and Scott. Candy looked at him, she almost had tears in her eyes. Scott took Candy away to the living room to greet the rest of the family. Lacy and Terry followed them…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Terry and Candy**_

_**  
Chapter 2 by mrscage**_

"_**The posing sessions"**_

Candy was in her bed trying to sleep. She was angry at herself.

"_How can I be so stupid? Stop thinking of him Candy!!! He is going to be married soon..." _

She kept tossing and turning in her bed all night. Why couldn't she get him out of her mind? She relieved all the moments of the evening again and again, their meeting, love at first sight, then learning that he is the groom, spending the evening with the most annoying jerk Scott. She felt during all this time Terry's eyes on her.

"_No Candy! He wasn't looking at you…He's engaged to be married with that snake. Maybe he is in bed with her right now. I must leave after my job is finished."_

Candy didn't know that at the same time Terry was in his bed thinking about the beautiful girl with freckles. She looked so young, he couldn't believe that she was the same age as Lacy. She was so beautiful, so pure and so sweet…

"_Her name suits her so well… She is as sweet as a candy" _

This thought made him smile.

" _I_ _wonder what did she think about me? I guess she knew that I wasn't in love with my fiancée, everybody knows it actually. It was ok for me to marry her until tonight. Now that I know her, I can't get married with Lacy. I just can't…Tomorrow; tomorrow I should find a way to talk to her."_

Terry used to wake up early in the morning and go to jogging for an hour. But that morning, he couldn't wake up, he was dreaming about a blond haired freckled girl and didn't want this dream to end. They were about to make love in his dream when his cell phone started to ring. He didn't want to open his eyes but the phone didn't want to stop ringing.

"_Bloody hell" he said with an English accent which surprised him a lot, as no one in his family had that accent anymore._

" _I_ _should use this accent, it's charming" he thought and the phone kept ringing. _

He knew who she was that's why he didn't hurry to answer it. It's was the melody of "Love Story", as Lacy insisted to have that ring tone. "Love story… lovely" he said with a mocking tone, having fun with this English accent.

- Hello…

- Oh Terry, why you didn't answer the phone? I was worried about you…

- No need to worry darling, I'm fine, I was sleeping…

- Sleeping? Do you know what time is it?

- No...

- It's already noon and you never sleep until this hour, is there a girl there? And Don't lie to me!

- Don't be ridiculous Lacy, there is no one here, you should trust me a little if we're going to be married

- I trust you Terry, sorry…You made me forget why I called you…Oh yes, Roberta send us a gift, a girl who will paint our portraits, she already made mine and it's pretty good. Now your turn. You should bring your cute butt here and be as handsome as you can…

- You've got to be kidding me! I certainly won't do that! Sitting on a chair without moving for hours! No way! And don't you think that it's old fashion to have portraits like that?

- Yes it is but this girl is really talented, I want to have these portraits, we will look like duke and duchesse, like your ancestors.

- Sorry honey but I have other plans, it must take at least a week to make a portrait and I don't intend to spend my last week as a bachelor sitting on a chair…

- Oh please Terry, do it for me, and Candy doesn't need you to sit there to paint your portrait she can do it with your picture, you just have to come for the beginning…

- Who did you say?

- Who who?

- The girl…

- Candy, do you remember the blond haired girl that I introduced you to last night?

- Yes… Scott's new girl friend!

- No, not yet, oh this girl is a real Sandra Dee…

- Oh…

- Now, will you come please honey…?

- Of course I'm coming, if these portraits are so important for you…

- Alright, we're waiting for you

- I'm coming right now; just give me 10 minutes to take a shower.

- Ok, bye, I love you

- Yes… bye

Terry was so happy, he would have chance to be with Candy, to talk to her alone and maybe…

"_Yes, this is a sign from God, I met the girl of my dreams and I have one week to spend with her before the marriage. Maybe she could feel the same about me and I won't marry Lacy"_

Candy was waiting for Terry since eight of the morning.

"_I thought that he could be more punctual than his fiancée but I guess I was wrong, they are made for each other… how will I stand being in the same room with him?"_

- Excuse-me, can I come in? I knocked but you didn't answer…

- Oh… yes, please come in.

Terry came to the room and took Candy's hand to place a gently kiss on it. Seeing her beautiful face blushing made him smile, her freckles were so cute. He wanted to tease her a little, she was so sweet…

- So Miss Freckles, where should I sit?

- Miss Freckles? Should I take this as a compliment?

Candy didn't recognize her own voice, she didn't know that she could sound so flirting…

- Yes you should… you are so pretty

- Thank you, can we start now?

- Start what?

- Please Mr. Grandchester, take a sit, near to the window…

And Terry obeyed her. The sunlight was coming from the window and it was caressing Terry's beautiful long hair. His blue eyes were sparkling like stars, and looking at her face as if he was reading her soul, Candy felt her knees weakened.

"_He looks like a God..._"

Then she pictured him laying on a couch, naked, posing for her like a Greek God. This thought made her blush.

- What are you thinking Freckles?

- Nothing… Now please don't move so I can make your portrait.

- All right…

An hour passed, Terry was sitting in his place without moving. He wasn't complaining at all, he was just happy to be there with her, with no one around. Lacy was out for some shopping. He couldn't believe how peaceful he felt sitting there, looking at her. It was as if he knew her forever, that she was his soul mate. There was no better place to be on Earth than to be there with her. Candy was too innocent; it was easy to read her feelings just looking at her face. Terry knew that she felt the same. He decided that he had to do something. He had a week to convince her about their love.

- Candy, can we make a little pause, I'm a little bit tired?

Candy, who was working as fast as she could to make theses sessions last less, looked at Terry.

"_Poor man, he must be tired, he didn't move for more than an hour, he is so sweet…"_

- So can we make a pause boss?

- Oh yes, I'm sorry sometimes when I start working I forget about everything.

Terry got up from the chair holding his neck.

- My neck is hurting so much. It's not easy to stay without moving for so long…

- I'm sorry Mr. Grandchester

- Can you stop with this Mr. Grandchester, I'm Terry… I was Terry last night when we met until Lacy came and introduced me as her fiancé.

- Ok Terry…

- It's better. Now can we go somewhere to have a coffee?

- No we can't

- But why? I was a good boy, I deserve a coffee…

- The light isn't good anymore to paint, we started too late, maybe we should stop for today, you could have your coffee and I will rest for a while, we could start again tomorrow morning if you want… Or you could give me your picture and I can finish the portrait with it

- No way! I want my portrait to look perfect. I will pose until the end.

- Ok, then I'll be waiting for you tomorrow morning at eight.

- All right but I really would like to spend more time with you today, if you don't want to have a coffee we could just go for a walk…

- I don't think so…

Terry saw how she was avoiding his eyes, he didn't want to insist more, it was enough for today.

- Ok, bye then…

- Bye…

After Terry left Candy started to paint, she didn't need to see him to make his portrait as she knew by heart every detail of his beautiful face. It was midnight when she could go to bed, exhausted like she wanted to be hoping to sleep a little. When she finally could sleep, she dreamt about him.  
Terry went back home, he had a phone call with his parents and with Lacy. He didn't remember the things they said to him, it was all about the wedding and he didn't even listen to them. Then he tried to read the newspapers, to listen to the music, to watch soccer on TV but no matter what he did, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He needed to write everything he was feeling and he wrote more than ten pages then went to sleep. He dreamt about her.

The next morning at eight o'clock, Terry was there. Candy was surprised to see that he was on time.

- Good morning Freckles you had breakfast?

- Yes I had…

- Too bad I planned a picnic for us

- A picnic?

- Yes, I thought we could have our breakfast in the garden, it's big enough to hide from Lacy

- Terry… please I want to start working as soon as possible, I don't have enough time before the wedding to finish your portrait.

- Don't worry if you can't finish it on time we could always postpone the wedding!

- In that case Lacy would kill me and I'm too young to die

- And too beautiful…

Terry said these last words touching gently her soft hair, she stepped back. He didn't say anything just smiled at her and went to his place. They worked in silence until Terry couldn't stand it anymore. He got up and went next to her.

- I want to see your work

- No you can't, it's not finish yet and I don't want you to see it like this.

- Come on, let me just take a peek please

- I said no…

- And I said please!

- NO!

- You freckled monkey, did you see your face when you said "No"?

- Monkey!!! How dare you?!

- Hey don't get mad and don't make me use my special powers, I can see through anything with my super hero eyes if I want!

- Really? Did you see that coming?

While saying that Candy took some blue paint and put it on Terry's nose.

- So you want to play! I hope you can run fast!

Candy already started to run and Terry followed her, they were laughing, and chasing each other , Terry finally caught her and he was holding her tight when they heard Lacy's voice.

- What's going on here?

They froze at their place.

- I said what's going on? What are you doing? This is how you make his portrait Candy?

- I... I'm sorry Lacy, it's not what you think...I ...

- You weren't trying to seduce my fiancé? You little slut!

- Lacy! You can't talk to her like that. She didn't do anything! Take back your words…

- No I won't Terry!

- I'm so sorry, I have to go, said Candy leaving

Terry called her name but she didn't stop. He looked at Lacy, didn't say anything and left. He wanted to speak to Candy, he looked for her and found her crying on a bench at the end of the garden. He said gently her name:

- Candy…

She was surprised, she wiped her tears.

- Candy, can I sit next to you?

- Yes…

- Why are you crying?

- ….

- Because of what Lacy said? You know that she is the queen of mean, she is jealous of your beauty, that's why she got mad when she saw us running and laughing…As a matter of fact, she never saw me laughing and having fun like that. You know why? Because I don't love her… I'm marrying her only for my family and she knows that…you know that I don't love her don't you?

- I don't know anything, I'm here for work and I will leave today. I don't think that Lacy would like me to make your portrait anymore

- No, you can't go! Please Candy, I want you to finish my portrait and I'm sure Lacy is sorry for what she said. You'll see she'll apologize to you and beg you to finish my portrait.

- You think so?

- Yes… I have to go now, see you tomorrow

- Bye Terry

- Bye Candy

After Terry left Candy couldn't stop crying.

" _What_ _is happening to me? How can I fall in love with him? I never felt like this before… And he is going to be married in a few days. There isn't any hope, why does he keeps flirting with me if we can't be together?"_

While Candy was crying in the garden, Terry went to find Lacy. She was having a drink in the living room.

- Lacy

- Oh Terry, you are back?! I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I love you

- I know… I want you to apologize from Candy and ask her to stay and finish my portrait

- No way! I don't want her around you anymore.

- If you don't do that, there won't be any wedding…

- Oh Terry, don't say that

- You heard me Lacy

- Alright I'll apologize.

- Good. I'll come tomorrow morning at eight and if she isn't here to make my portrait you know what is going to happen

- Ok, don't worry… See you tomorrow then

- Bye

The next morning Terry came and Candy was there. She was smiling at him. Lacy wasn't there, she was still sleeping. It was Terry again who started the conversation. They talked about everything and nothing, they had so much in common, they were enjoying each other's company more and more each day…

- I'm so glad to see you are still here…

- You were right Lacy came and apologized to me. Also these portraits are a gift from Roberta to you, I can't let her down.

- Whatever the reason I'm happy to see you again this morning, I was so afraid that you would leave. I actually told to the cook to inform me if you ever decided to leave. I would have come to you and do anything to stop you.

- Why? I didn't know this portrait was so important to you.

- You are important to me Candy! I know it may sound silly we know each other only for a few days but I must tell you this… I'm in love with you

- No you're not! Don't say that!

- Yes I am… and you know that, and you're in love with me!

- No I'm not!

- Yes you are…you love me and I love you. And I will never let you go…

- You are going to be married in two days

- I accepted this wedding only for my family, my father's business is not going well and I had to help him. I never loved Lacy and God knows I tried but she is so… so… mean. Even before you came I was asking myself how I was going to spend the rest of my life with her, I didn't want to raise children with her. I thought that I could stand her for my father, I had to it for him… And it was ok as I never knew what love was, I didn't expect to fall in love with anybody, so no need to wait for the right girl to be married. I thought that I would never fall in love until I fell for you. Now I can't marry her anymore. Since the day I met you, every night before I fall asleep you are the one that I think about and I only sleep to dream about you, every morning I wake up singing you love songs. I love you Candy and that makes my head spin. I knew a lot of girl but didn't know love until I saw you… Please give me a chance.

- Please stop saying that you love me, it only hurts me… I don't want to be between the two of you, even if you say that you don't love her, you made her a commitment, you have the duty to marry her! So please let's just pretend that this conversation never happened.

- Are these your last words Candy, you don't want to give love a try?

- Yes these are my last words, can we go back to work?

- Ok…forget about everything I said. I'll marry her…

- This is the wise thing to do

- Yeah, like you say…

Terry went to sit to his place and Candy started to paint. She wasn't looking at him anymore, she didn't need to. The portrait was almost done but she didn't want to finish it. Even if she couldn't admit to herself, she wanted to spend more time with Terry. She painted him with all her heart. She didn't realize it but she had tears in her eyes while painting the love of her life…Terry's voice awake her from her thoughts.

- Do you know how to dance?

- What?

- I will have to dance at the wedding but I'm terrible at that. I'm afraid that I will look ridiculous. I wish I had someone who could teach me, even if it's a few steps.

- I don't believe you, I'm sure you dance very well.

- But I don't… Please Candy, if you could teach me, if we could practice just a little before the wedding…

- You're lying; you say this just to dance with me.

- Why would I lie?

- Because…

- Come on Freckles just a little innocent dance

Terry already started to play a CD; it was the wedding album that Lacy bought. The first song was "She". He went to Candy's side, took her hand and she just couldn't refuse this dance. This was the first and last dance that she could have with the only man that she ever loved.

Being so close, holding her in his arms made Terry's head spin.

"_I will marry her…I have to, I want her by my side forever." he thought. _

Candy couldn't look at his face; this dance was the only moment that she could be so close to him. She forgot about anything, she put her head on his chest and wanted time to stand still. They danced like this during two more songs. Candy's head on Terry's chest, she could hear his heartbeats. As if Terry knew what she was thinking he said:

- My heart beats only for you…

Then he stopped dancing, looked at her face with a serious look. Candy was confused, she didn't realize that a kiss was coming. Terry's lips met hers. He was like in a dream, he couldn't believe that he was kissing her, her lips were so soft, so sweet…

"_Like a candy" he thought. _

She didn't know that kissing a man could be so amazing… She kissed some other boys before but it wasn't like that, she never felt her heart beating as is it would explode.

"_What am I doing? I'm kissing the groom before the bride!" _

Terry felt Candy breaking the kiss. Then he received a slap on his face! He didn't expect that. He looked at her confused. Candy started to talk:

- I thought you were a gentleman but you are just a punk! You wanted me to be one of your conquests before you got married? I'm not a gift for your bachelor party! You… you….

And she started to cry. Terry didn't know what to say or what to do…She just told him that he was a punk! He tried to stay calm.

- I'm sorry if I hurt you. I kissed you only because I love you. I said you this thousand times, I'm not going to be married to Lacy, you are the one that I want to marry.

- I don't want to see you again…Said Candy and left the room crying.

Terry followed her calling her name. Lacy saw them. She understood that this Sandra Dee was about to steal her fiancé. She took Terry's arm…

- Terry, where are you going?

- I… let me go Lacy, I don't have time to spend with you

- Oh!...You have time to spend with your little slut don't you?

- Lacy if you call her like that one mire time, I'm going to loose my calm and for the first time of my life I will slap a girl!

- Terry! You are protecting a slut and threatening your future wife! She sleeps with everyone, she used to live in the streets in Europe, who knows how many men fucked her, I'm sure she has a lot of diseases…

- You are talking nonsense; I couldn't despise you more than I do now…

- Oh really? Ask Scott how many times he fcked her!

Terry didn't want to listen more. If he stayed there one more second he could slap Lacy. How could she say those horrible things about an angel?

"_Why did she slap me? Doesn't she love me? She thinks that I'm going to marry, Lacy that must be the reason. Why can't she see how much I love her? Sorry father but I can't marry someone else when my heart belongs to my Freckled Angel…" _

- Hey Terry!

He stopped when he saw Scott in front of him.

- Hi

- How are you doing body? Are you ready for the wedding?

- There won't be any wedding Scott

- Oh… I'm sorry to hear that. Do you know where can I find Candy? I came here to see her

- Why?

- Why? Do you need to ask? We are doing a lot of things together, me and her… if you know what I mean

- No I don't know what you mean… Tell me! What are you two doing together?

- Come on Terry, what a man can do with a beautiful slut like her?!

- You…son of a btch! Said Terry and punched him.

Then he left. Scott was looking behind him hoping that Lacey's plan worked, that he played well his role…

Terry started to walk aimlessly in the streets…

"_How could she do this? She's so innocent, I can't believe that she slept with him. It can't be true! She can't do this… to me. Oh God, I thought that I found my soul mate, a girl so different from the others, so pure. Was I wrong? She just played with me? Is she like all the other girls? If it's so. I have nothing else to do but marry Lacy. After all, all the girls are the same." _

Terry made up his mind, he was going to marry Lacy. His heart was aching; he couldn't believe how a girl could hurt him that much. It was the first time that he felt heartbroken. It was something new for him.

"_I guess love leaves you always with a broken heart. Why did I have to fall in love with her?"_

Candy was in her room, she was still feeling Terry's lips on hers, the most wonderful moment of her life. And she slapped him! What else she could do? He was going to be married in two days. She had to do the right thing. She always did the right thing all her life and she was going to do it again. She took Terry's portrait. She looked at it, she was amazed from the work she did.

"_I guess I put all my love on this portrait… how can I give it to Lacy? My love is on it. Terry's eyes… they were really looking at me with so much love or did I imagine that? I have to make another portrait. I give Lacy the man that I love; I can't give her this portrait which is my love declaration to him." _

Then she started to work, she had to finish this portrait until tomorrow night.  
Terry went home and called Lacy to say that he was sorry. Lacy was so happy…

The next day Terry came to Lacey's house for the wedding rehearsal. He was going to marry her; he was sure about his decision. Lacy was out for some shopping, as she used to do every day. And as usual she was late. The priest was there and they were waiting for her.

- I have to go now said the Priest

- But we have to make this rehearsal!

- We need a bride

- It's ok even if it's not her?

- Well… why not? It's only a rehearsal after all

- Ok, wait for me I'm going to bring someone.

Terry left running.

Candy heard someone knocking on the door. She was working on the new portrait of Terry. Thinking that it could be the cook who brought her something to eat, as she used to, she said to come in. She was surprised to see Terry in front of her.

- Hi

- Hi

- What are you doing? I thought you finished my portrait yesterday.

- I finished but…

- What is that painting there? The one you covered.

- Oh, it's nothing

- Let me see

- No!

Terry couldn't believe his eyes. It was his portrait, he could see all his love for her in his eyes and it was done with so much love… He didn't have any doubt about that.

- Candy… it's so beautiful

- Oh, well, I didn't like it so I'm making another one for you.

- You can't be serious it's the most beautiful piece of art that I ever saw. I can't believe that you pictured my love for you so well…

- Please Terry don't start.

- Oh I won't start Candy, you can be sure of this. I don't want to be between you and Scott

- Scott?

- Yes… well, I came here because we need a bride for the wedding rehearsal can you help us?

- Oh no.. I can't.

- Please Candy, it's not a real wedding, you only will have to stay there and say I do that's all. Everybody is waiting in the garden. They took place but the bride didn't show up. As usual, she wants us to wait for her. But they started to loose patience, please

- I accept but I don't want you to get any ideas because of that, I'm only doing this to help you.

- Don't worry, I know that you don't love me. You're Scott's toy…

- What?

- Nothing, now let's go

They went to the garden where the wedding was going to happen. They took place and the ceremony started. Then it came the wows time. Terry said that he had a special wow that he wanted to say and he started:

- Freckles… I loved you from the first moment I saw you. You were so beautiful, so innocent, so pure…

Lacy's and Terry's parents were looking to the scene astonished, were that the vows Terry was going to say to Lacy? Lacy.. so pure…so innocent? Well that was something new.

- I knew that you were the one for me and I was ready to drop everything just to be with you. But I guess it was all my imagination… and I realized how much I was wrong about you. You only fooled me. You were sleeping with men while I was dreaming to found a family with you.

Candy started to cry and she left running. Nobody understood what was happening. Terry turned to them and said:

- Excuse-me, the wedding stress makes me talk nonsense. I have to go now, tomorrow is the big day!

Then he left. A few minutes later Lacy came, apologizing to everyone, saying that there was too much traffic but she was surprised to learn that the wedding rehearsal was over and done… So Candy was the bride! She got furious and went to find her in her room. She was packing her belongings. Before Lacy could tell anything, she started to talk:

- I'm leaving tonight; here is your fiancé's portrait. I'm sorry if I had caused you trouble with my presence here and thank you for your hospitality.

- So you're leaving…

- Yes…

- Farewell then

- Thank you

Candy left. She was driving with tears in her eyes. She had to say good-bye to her love. He was going to be married tomorrow morning and she was going to find her parents and accept to marry the man that they choose for her.

Terry was in his bed. He would do anything to marry Candy tomorrow instead of Lacy. But thinking about her making love to Scott made him sick. He tried not to think about her and sleep. It was the worst night of his life…


	3. Chapter 3

**_Terry and Candy_**

**_Chapter 3_**

_"**The Wedding"**_

Terry was in his room, he didn't want a bachelor party for the sham of a marriage he was going to have. So his buddies just let him be. The worst night of his life was going on. He poured himself a drink. What the hell was going on? His life was all traced… until he saw that young girl with freckles…

There was a ring at his door. He went to open. His father was in front of him.

- Dad…

- Terrence, he said coming in

- Dad I had a bad day…

- You have a big day tomorrow…

- I know

- You realise that this marriage is our saving grace?

- I do…

- Why would you compromise it for that little painter?

- Dad…

- This is not the time to get distracted by that little twit! You want to bed her, be my guest!! But you marry Lacy Bartlett! Are we clear?!

- Crystal.

- I know you Terrence, I know you…you plotting something…

- I'm not…

- You're in love with that girl… how could you fall in love in a week?

- I'm not in love with her!

- Yes, you are… Oh Terrence! I wish there was another way…

- We can try another bank dad…

- With our history, they wouldn't touch us with a ten feet pole… I've made some bad investments and it came back to bite me in the butt…I've worked so hard for our company…our family company, your great grandfather created… we have to do this

- We can still manage without this marriage dad…we can survive…

- We need the Bartlett…so don't lose focus of your goal…

- Dad

- You're coming with me, I don't trust you…

- What??

- We're going back to the mansion. I know you rented this place because you wanted to be away from that shark Lacy, but I don't want anything to go wrong, you you're coming with me tonight

- You don't trust me?

- Actually no! I don't! You were always too stubborn, like your great grand father whom I named you after… come on get your tux and let's go to the mansion! No bachelor party?

- No…

- Right…you can keep your painter on the side…

- Dad!

Terry packed his things, because if he had refused, his father would've brought his mother there so they could keep an eye on him. They went back to the mansion and Lacy was glad…

- Hey baby! You finally came…

- Lacy, said Terry indifferent… My dad thought it would be better if I spend the night here so I won't be late to church tomorrow

- I wish you had stayed here all along, said Lacy smiling, let me show you to your room honey…

- Sure, he said

She went upstairs and she gave him a room not too far from hers… Terry was motionless… Lacy knew he was thinking about Candy…

"_That tramp didn't finish the stupid portrait, or she would've been out of here already!!! Thanks Roberta for your poisonous gifts!" She thought_

Candy was in her room crying. Roberta called her. Candy didn't want to worry her friend.

- Sandra Dee? How is it going?

- Fine, I'm done…

- Cool! You're the best! Thank you so much

- You're very welcome Bobbie…

- You sound sad honey

- Oh, it's because now I have to go confront my parents and meet my future stranger husband…

She didn't want to tell Bobbie about her problem with the groom…If Lacy had told her anything, Bobbie would've told her already…thus, she didn't know.

- Oh darn! Poor you…, said Bobbie

- I stalled that moment long enough, a year in Europe…

- Yeah, if you stall much longer, they're going to put out an APB on you!

- I know! I'm surprised they let me out of their sight for that long

- Well since you're going to be a prisoner for the rest of your life, they thought they might as well let you have fun… and you didn't!!!

Candy burst out laughing. Bobbie always managed to cheer her up even if she didn't know she was. And she thought about Terry… no, she can't, he's getting married in a few hours.

- Your stranger hubby is going to cash-in on your v-card…

- Bobbie!

- Well if that's what you want. So did you get an invitation to the wedding

- No…

- The biyatch! Did you draw her with horns?

- I wish! Said Candy laughing

- So, I won't see you then…

- They're going to be checking invitations at the door… no I'm going to be on my way in the morning…

"_After taking a one last peek of Terry… of maybe not._ _I'm just going to go!" she thought_

She had just changed her mind. She had a life to go back too…Her parents to deal with and her family. She had to forget about Terrence Grandchester altogether.

- Rats! I wanted to see you… I'll come to see you at your parents

- All right, said Candy

- Good night honey

- Good night Bobbie, thanks for the gig again

- Anytime, honey!

Candy hung up when there was a knock on her door. She wiped her tears and she went to open the door…

- Scott, she said, what do you want?

- Terry is here…

- What? I thought he left

- He came back, with his father, so he won't be late to church

- Or to keep an eye on him…

- I thought you wanted him to fulfill his duty

- I…do, but

- You're in love with him…

- Scott please…

- I'm sorry. Lacy wanted me to bed you and dump you , but I couldn't do it…

- She did tell me to give you a chance… she supposedly wanted me to have a rich husband too…

- Really, Lacy?

- I know…, said Candy with a weak smile, so what can I do for you?

- This is going to sound weird, but just to be safe, I want to spend the night here with you…

- What???

- Just in case Terry thinks about coming to see you to talk to you…

Candy looked at him with her mouth open. Did they really think Terry was going to try something again? After that awful scene earlier…

- Am I that important to him? Really? You think he's going to try to talk to me again?, said Candy with tears in her eyes

- We can't risk it. With the marriage to Lacy, his family business is safe, it was built by his great grand father…

- Enough with the guilt trip! I came here for a job! All I had to do is make a portrait of the bride and the groom, that's all! I have my own problems! I have to go see my parents! I don't need this!!!!!

- We need you for one more thing…

- You want to sleep in my room, where? On the floor, because that's a single bed your freaking cousin gave me! Treating me like the help! I wish I had never taken this job!

"_I love you Bobbie, but this job turn out to be hell for me!" She thought_

Scott looked at her and he approached her and hugged her. She cried in his arms for a few minutes.

- You want to leave?

Candy wanted to leave, but for some reason, she wanted to see Terry marry Lacy to feel some kind of peace.

- No, I'll leave tomorrow after the "I dos"… I already put most of my stuff in the car and I put the portrait in the studio for Lacy…

- Let's go to my bedroom then?

- Upstairs?

- Yes… I have a double bed

- You're willing to spend the night with me in a bed and not do anything?

- I've done something elsewhere…

- Oh… sure

- Not that I'm not attracted to you or anything…but you still have your v-card…

- That's a problem?

- Too much emotion attached, first time…

- Right…This mansion is a nut house!!!!! What the hell! All right , let's got to your bed room, it's late enough as it is!

Candy put on a robe and followed Scott upstairs to his bedroom. It was huge with luxury furniture. What a difference with the dump she gave her. Candy took her robe off and she went inside the bed, it was nice an fluffy, but…

- Satin sheets? Figures! I hate satin sheets!

- You've slept on some?

- What, like it's special? It sucks, it's slippery and its cold and it's expensive for nothing!!!!

- Whoa you're in a good mood!

Candy didn't reply and she closed her eyes, trying to sleep…Scott looked at her. She was so nice and innocent. She's giving up the man she loves to Lacy of all people, because of a business deal. It was very late, so he just slip into the bed and took Candy in his arms. He could feel her tears wetting his chest. She was crying and he consoled her.

Terry in his bedroom was still unable to sleep. He looked at the clock on his night table, it was only 5 am! The minutes seemed like hours to him that day. He was getting married in the morning…but all he had in his mind was Candy. He finally couldn't take it anymore.

- I have to talk to her one more time… I can't not try one more time…I want to take her away from here, take her somewhere we could be together…but… she was with Scott… I can get over that, I just need to be with her and I'm sure she wants me too, she's protesting too much…maybe it's just wishful thinking

He went downstairs to the staff's quarters and he knocked on the door. No reply, she knocked again, nothing. He opened the door, and the bed was empty so was the room. He was surprised. He went to look out the window, her car was still there. He want to the studio, he knew she liked being there, but she was not there…

"_She can't be with Scott, he thinks, no please tell me that's not the case! Oh please God!"_

He went upstairs and he knew where Scott rooms' was. He opened the door and he found Candy in Scott's arms…. Sleeping together! He was heartbroken he quietly closed the door. It was over…

_She's Out Of My Life  
She's Out Of My Life  
And I Don't Know Whether To Laugh Or Cry  
I Don't Know Whether To Live Or Die  
And It Cuts Like A Knife  
She's Out Of My Life_

He went back to his room and he sat on the bed until it was 8 am. Everybody was getting ready, it was chaos… Terry was in his room he took a shower and he got ready for his big day. His mother came to see him.

- Hey baby, she said, are you?

- Well

- You're ready?

- As ready as I could be…

- You sound sad

- Mom, you marrying me to the Princess of Mean! How am I supposed to sound…?

- It's for the business, you could divorce her later…

- I don't know why I agreed to this

- To save the company your great grand father and namesake founded?

- Yeah…

- He had to sacrifice himself too, he gave up the girl he loved to marry your great grandmother…

- Really? Is that a habit in this family or something?

- Terrence, come on…

- How did he live without the woman he loved? The thought of me being without Candy is ripping my heart apart…

- So you do love her… oh Terrence I'm so sorry…about your great grand father, you'll have to ask your father for the how he did it … he left us his legacy we need to keep it alive…

- Yeah, said Terry I got it! You don't need to tell me why I have to sacrifice my life…

- Beside I heard she's with Scott…

- Do you know how many guys Lacy Bartlett slept with? You're not only marrying me to the Princess of Mean but also to the town's slut!

- Terry!

- I'm ready mom, let's, said Terry sulking. It's all for great gramps' legacy! It's all good!

Candy woke up in Scott's bed and she put on her robe to go back to her bedroom in the basement, in the staff's quarters. The house was grilling with staff members, caterers, photographs, cameramen etc… she got to her room she took a shower, she got ready to leave for good. She was not going to church anymore, it was much too painful. When she was ready to leave, a maid arrived.

- Miss Candy, the POM wanted me to give you this invitation to her wedding…

- Really? Said Candy, she wants to rub it in my face that she's marrying the man I love…!

- You should go, said the maid

- Why? Should I torture myself? I wanted to go but now that she's inviting me…

- She's hoping you won't go, go just to spite her…

- I…

- The groom is love with you and she's inviting you to hurt you…

- There, I don't want to be hurt

- But don't want to say good bye to him?

- But…

- With your eyes… just one last look and then you can leave…

Candy thought she was crazy to even consider the idea of looking Terry in the eyes one last time… but it was irresistible.

- I wanted to go before the invitation came, but I changed my mind…

- Miss Candy, just say goodbye…you have access to the church now, before it was going to be in hiding…

Candy got dressed, she had one nice outfit in her stuff and some shoes… she put on her green dress matching her eyes, with her green shoes. Backpacking or not, sometimes she needed a nice dress to go to some art shows from time to time or when she managed to sell some of her paintings. She looked lovely. She said goodbye to the staff. Cook gave her a big hug.

- Good luck little one, I hope you find what you're looking for

- Thank you Cook, thank you for everything, I'm going to miss you.

- Me too! Said Cook.

She went in the parking lot and she saw all the cars, the caterers trucks, delivery trucks… She managed to find her way out of the parking lot with all the trucks around. She went to the church. She was lucky to find a space, because the guest hadn't arrived yet… She got out when she saw Bobbie's car.

- Hey! Girlfriend! Said Candy

- Sandra Dee?

- Yes!

- I thought…

- I got an invitation this morning…

- Oh…I wonder why…

- I don't know, said Candy lying

If she told Bobbie what was happening now, she was going to scream there in front of the guests.

- You don't have a date? Said Candy

- I intend to find one during the reception…

- Bobbie! When are you going to stop ?

- When I meet the man of my life?

- In the mean time you don't need to spread your legs…

- Candy… All right I won't pick up anybody today, are you staying for the reception too?

- No, I'm going to leave right after…

- Why? Please stay with me…

Candy looked at her friend…Well she's already suffering, Bobbie's presence made her feel better already.

- I'll stay for you for a little while

- I'm not going to stay long either…

- Good…,said Candy

The guests were arriving and the church was getting full of people coming with their fancy designer suits and ridiculous hats sometimes. Candy was talking with Roberta without talking to her about her problems with Terry.

It was time for the groom to come in. Everybody turned to look at the groom. Candy was sitting on the end side of the bench and Roberta was next to her.

Terry got to the church and he knew she was there.

"_Candy! I can feel her" He thought._

He looked for with his eyes and she saw her with her green dress, next to Roberta Davis…not next to Scott! That gave him hope

"_What are you thinking? You're getting married in a little while! But… she's not with Scott!!!! She's not with Scott! He's not her date! He's with another girl, over there! She's not with Scott!!!!"_

As a matter of fact, Scott was with another girl, since Candy was not invited and Lacy had told him not to bring her as his date. He was surprised to see Candy with Roberta, but he assumed she was there as Roberta's guest.

Terry's head was spinning; it took him everything not to run to Candy. They were looking at each other. Her eyes were full of love, saying goodbye, he could feel her pain, deep down inside, he felt her distress. They were connected by an invisible link. It didn't matter whether he had know her a second, a minute, an hour, a day, a week, a month, a year, he felt like he'd known her forever. Just by looking at each other, they understood each other, they were in synchronization, they were one, like the had some sort of mind meld . Their love was crying out, begging them to react and not let it go to waste.

Terry wearing his tuxedo was very attractive.

- Lacy doesn't this man, said Bobbie to Candy

- No, she doesn't said Candy, but that's the way it is…

Terry started walking down the aisle still staring at Candy until he couldn't stare at her anymore. He arrived in front of he altar and stopped. Waiting for his bride.

Candy was trying not to cry. Bobbie felt a weird vibe.

- Is it just me, or the groom was looking at you…? Said Bobbie

- Was he? Said Candy

- Sandra Dee? What did you do?

Candy didn't get the time to answer, because the bride was there, on time of one in her life. The maids of honour came in, the flowers girls, the ring bearer and the bride at her father's arm, with a veil in front of her face. She was very beautiful.

Terry, as the groom was supposed to look at his bride, but he was looking at Candy. Bobbie was looking at Terry's eyes staring at Candy… She looked at Candy who was staring at the groom!!!

"_Oh my God!_ _Said Roberta in her head, what have I done? This is going to be a disaster, the groom is in love with Candy and vice versa!!!!"_

The bride arrived at the altar, in front of the priest and her father gave her hand to Terry. And the ceremony started. Then the priest said ;

- We are gathered here today to witness the union of this man and this woman in holly matrimony. If anybody has any reason this marriage shouldn't happen, let them speak now or forever hold their peace…

There's a silence in the church, people looking at each other. Bobbie looking at Candy who had the saddest face on the earth at that moment. Candy could feel Bobbie's eyes on her but she refused to look at her.

The ceremony continue.

- Do you Lacy…, started the priest

- Wait…!

The priest was interrupted…

- You have something to say? Asked the priest

- Yes…, said Terry

By the groom!!

- But it's not your turn to talk yet, said the priest

- You did ask if anybody has anything to say on this marriage? Said Terry

- Yes, but I was expecting someone among the guests…

- You said "anybody", I have something to say….

- All right, said the priest

- Terry, said Lacy, what are you doing

- I…can't do this, said Terry

There was a gasp in the whole assembly. Candy was half surprised.

- Oh my God! She whispered

Bobby looked at her, surprised and smiling. Terry continued talking…

- I can't do this, I can't marry you Lacy, mom, dad, Mr. Bartlett, Mrs. Bartlett, I can't marry your daughter. I'm in love with another woman

- What??? Said Lacy, you're dumping me at the altar for that meaningless slut?

- You deserve better Lacy, said Terry, you deserve to be loved

- Terrence, said his father, what's love got to do with it??!

- Everything! Said Terry

- I love you, said Lacy…

- Good luck in finding love Lacy…, said Terry walking away

He walked until he got to Candy's place…

- Candy, would you come with me? He said giving her his hand

The whole assembly had another gasp. Bobbie was flabbergasted and Candy was speechless, she looked at him. She gave him his hand he pulled her and started running away with her.

- You're crazy Terry!

- Crazy in love with you!

- Oh my God! What am I doing?

- Running away with the groom…?

- I figured that part out,! She said why are we running?

- I don't know, they always run in movies

- Are we being followed? She asked

Terry looked back, the bride, her parents, his parents, his whole family were started to follow them, after the initial shock passed.

- Yes, he said, come on hurry, where's your car?

- Over there said Candy running faster.

They got to Candy's car, they got in and they left in a hurry….

- Terry Terry! Said his father, Terry!!!!

But Terry was gone. Candy took the highway and they rode for a while, until they saw a gas station on the road, she took the road to the gas station, she stopped the car on the side and she got out. Terry also got out.

- Oh my God! What the hell was that?! What the hell were you thinking? She said to Terry

- That I couldn't marry Lacy; I want you…

Candy looked at him shaking her head.

- I came for gig, not to steal the groom!

- I decided to run…

- With me!

- It's not your fault…

- I think everybody thinks I'm a meaningless slut who stole the groom!!!! How dare you put that on me!!!

- Candy

- I didn't ask you for anything! I knew I shouldn't have come to the wedding!

- Why did you?

- Lacy sent me an invitation…

- No she didn't…

- Yes she did…

- No she didn't! She hates you… believe me she didn't sent that invitation… when did you get it?

- This morning… a maid brought it me … and she insisted I go…

- Cook! Said Terry

- Cook? Oh my God!!!

- Cook knew I wouldn't marry Lacy if you were there…

- Oh my God, this is conspiracy!

- What I had nothing to do with that!

- Yeah right!

- I didn't do it! I was pissed at you! I came last night to spend the night because my father wanted to keep an eye on me, he had the feeling I was going to back off… and I was, last night. I wanted to come to your room and ask you to run with me… but you weren't there, and I went to Scott's room against my will and I saw you two in bed…

Candy looked at him, Scott was right! But it didn't change anything, Terry still didn't marry Lacy.

- Oh my God, after everything I did to push you away, it was all for nothing? Putting up with Scott kissing him…

- Sleeping with him…

- That bothers you? Why are we here then?

- Because I forgive you, I love you and I don't care what you did before we were together

- Are we together?

- Well it depends on you now… are we together Candy? I know you feel the way I do, I saw it in your eyes when I got to church and we looked at each other…

Candy was thinking about her parents and their plans for her. But all that seemed so trivial… She had the man she loved in front of her, who had just ran out of his own wedding to be with her. She felt complete, she felt whole, he was the missing part of her life and she was glad to have him in front of her. She approached him, put her hands around his neck and they kissed for the longest time. It was so wonderful, it felt so right, so good. Their tongues caressing each other, smoothly, avidly, hungrily…it was the best taste ever. They had no intention to stop, they continued for a while and when they finaly stopped… the were out of breath…

- We're together, said Candy panting and smiling, I love you

- I love you…

He leaned and kissed her again, again and again.

- Terry, she said, we can't stay here, we need to go….

- I know, he said

- Where do you want to go? She said, I was supposed to go to my parents…

- Oh… we can go to … an hotel…

- Which one?

- The Plaza Hotel…

- You're friends with the Donald, she joked

- Euh…yeah…

- You're serious!!! She said laughing

- You were kidding? He said smiling

- The Plaza Hotel it is!

- Can I drive?

- Sure honey… she said smiling and going on the other side and giving him the keys.

The Lovebirds were on their way to the Plaza Hotel in New York.

Meanwhile at the church, the guests were still waiting…

- I can't believe he did that! Said Terry's father

- Your son humiliated my daughter! Said Mr. Bartlett

- I'm so sorry, said Terry mother

- Our deal is off! Said Mr. Bartlett! Your company can sink for all I care!!!!

- Terry ran away with that tramp! Roberta!

Roberta was excepting it

- Yes!

- Your friend came and stole my Terry! You couldn't buy me some crystals like everybody??? No, you had to do something special! A portrait by that slut!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for nothing!

- I had no idea this was going to happen…

- She must've confide in you

- Actually, she didn't, since I'm your friend, she couldn't tell me she had fallen in love with your Terry…

- That slut!

- Lacy, I know you're angry, but Candy is not a slut, on the contrary, she's a virgin!!!!!

- What?

- I don't call her Sandra Dee for nothing

- Lacy, said her sister, a virgin stole your guy???

She burst out laughing with her other sisters.

- How could you be so cruel? Said Mrs. Bartlett, your sister is hurt

- Oh puleeeze! Said her sister, this was a business deal, nothing more!

- I loved Terry! Said Lacy

- Oh whatever! He never touched you, you had to go elsewhere!

- Tania! Said Mrs. Bartlett, that's enough!

Roberta was laughing, she made herself scarce, she looked for the portraits Candy made and they were beautiful. Lacy is probably going to destroy them…so she took it with her. With all the chaos of the aftermath, nobody saw her.

The staff was having a celebration in the basement. The Princess of Mean got dumped at the altar!!!! They ate the food for the wedding, they drank and they danced.

Terry's parents were devastated. Terrence didn't not do like is namesake, he chose love over duty. Their business was in great danger…

Candy and Terry were in a room at the Plaza Hotel. Terry didn't have any luggage or any ID on him. But they knew him at the hotel fortunately and he told him he didn't want to be disturbed and not tell his family he was there. The Grandchester had special privilege with the Plaza Hotel.

Candy couldn't believe she was in a hotel room with Terry. They loved each other…

"_I'm about to do what I never thought I'd do before I get married… but with Terry, I'm not afraid… I love him…it feels so good and so right." She thought_

Terry was taking his tuxedo off, he was the happiest man on earth, he was with her, the woman he loved, a woman he had just met a week ago and now he couldn't live without her… He was wearing just his boxers, when he approached her, she was in her bra and panty. They looked at each other.

- Terry, she said

- Yes my love

- My v-card is still intact…

- What?

- You heard me…

- But…

- That was only to push you away…

- You made me think you were a slut and slept in Scott's bed, just to push me away?

- Yes…

- Oh my God! Why?

- You're father's business …?

- That was not for you to worry about…

- Terry I can't just go somewhere for a job and steal the groom

- That's what you did…

- I know, I tried fighting it… but a part of me was telling me I was walking away from the man of my dreams… that was the hardest part, hurting you… I'm so sorry for hurting…

He hugged her hard.

- It's ok honey… you want to wait until I marry you?

- Marry me? Was that a proposal?

- No… I was just saying

- All right… no I don't want to wait…you almost married someone else today and my heart was hurting like hell… I want you now…

- I have to warn you. I've heard relationships based on intense experiences never work.

- Okay. We'll have to base it on sex, then.

- Whatever you say, Freckles, he said taking her lips.

He carried her, without letting go of her lips, took her to bed and they consummated their love, in the passion the love that they both shared. After restraining themselves, all the emotions, they were finally able to give in to their passion.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Terry and Candy**_

_**Chapter 4 by mrscage  
"The aftermath"**_

Candy woke up in the morning with confused feelings. Terry was still sleeping beside her. She remembered what they did all night long.

"_What have I done? I met him only a week ago and I ran away with him... and worst I slept with him. What's happening to me? I lost my virginity in a hotel room with a man that I barely know and I don't even regret it!" _

- Good morning Freckles

- Good morning runaway groom!

- What?! You can't call me like that!

- Why not, you are calling me Freckles! Besides, you really are a runaway groom aren't you?

- I guess I am... Did you see Lacy's face when I said that I had something to say?

- Oh yes, it was too funny!

They burst out laughing. Candy didn't have any doubt about what she was doing. She was with the man she loved and she didn't care about the rest. Terry was looking into her eyes with so much love. He started to kiss her. She was happy... he was happy... Then Terry took her face in his hands and whispered her name.

- Candy...

- Yes...

- What now?

- I don't know.

- I know only one thing... I love you and nothing could change this. I loved you the first moment I saw you and after last night, there is nothing in the world that can keep me away from you. You and I are one...

- But Terry... we know each other only for a week and I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything for me. I did this with my own will and I don't regret it. It was the most magical moment of my life that's true and I will keep the memory of this night my whole life... but I'm ready to consider it as meaningless sex. You don't owe me anything

- What are you talking about you little Freckled Monkey! Meaningless sex?!!! It was the happiest moment of my life and believe me, I've had meaningless sex thousands times. This wasn't sex this was love!

- But Terry… I…

- Stop it! There is no "but" there is no "I", there is only one truth I love you, period.

- Oh Terry!

Candy jumped into Terry's arms and he started to tickle her. They were happy, they were young, and their love was invincible. At that moment, they were feeling stronger than anything was. After taking a shower and having breakfast, they decided to go to Terry's apartment to live there. Candy forgot about her family, Terry forgot about his duty. They wanted to live the present moment, and they were not going to worry about what the future could bring them...

In the meantime, while our lovebirds were enjoying their new life and living their love freely, there was a woman who had only vengeance in her agenda. Lacy was trying to find desperately something to destroy Candy. She made a search on internet about her identity and realized that the poor painter that she knew was in fact one of the richest girl in the country. She was the daughter of the most well-known and rich family of Chicago, the Andrews. And this family was also known for its rivalry with the Grandchesters. Lacy's eyes shined, she had a mean smile on her lips as she found what she needed to destroy Candy and to have Terry for her self. She called Terry's sister, Susanna, who was also her friend to tell her about the truth that she just found. Susanna was so happy, she knew that when his brother will know that Candy's motive was only to break this marriage between Terry and Lacy to ruin their father, he would leave Candy and go back to Lacy. Thus, Susanna wouldn't have to renounce to her luxury life. She came home from school to tell her father everything she learned but he wasn't there.

Mr. Grandchester was at the door of his son's apartment, waiting for him to open it.

- Father!

- Hi Terry, can I come in?

- Yes, please...

Candy was cleaning the kitchen. They heard her voice coming from there:

- Who is it Terry?

- It's my father

- Oh!

Candy came out from the kitchen, she was so sweet with her pigtails, she looked like an innocent little child with her smile. Mr. Grandchester felt her heart melting...

- Nice to meet you Candy

- Nice to meet you too Mr. Grandchester.

- Terry can we talk alone?

- Of course father, let's take a walk.

While they were walking silently, Terry had many things in his mind to tell to his father, he was feeling bad because he couldn't help him. His father started to talk:

- Terry... you must come back, Lacy is ready to take you back

- I don't love her father

- I know but you must think to your mother and sisters

- But father, I tried really hard for them and for you...however I couldn't take Candy out of my mind. I love her, I can't marry anyone else while I'm in love with her.

- Don't you think at all about us?

- I'm trying to find a solution to save you father but I can't marry Lacy. Please don't ask me this. You saw Candy, you saw how innocent, how beautiful, how pure she is. If I loose her I would be good for nothing, it would kill me father...

- All right. I see that it's impossible to talk to you now, when you'll get tired of her I hope that Lacy will still be free. Because believe me you will get tired of her...

- Not before I die!

- These are your last words?

- Yes

- You will come back soon...

Mr. Grandchester went back home to his wife and daughters who were waiting for him to bring Terry with him. They were all desperate when they learned that Terry wasn't going to come back... However, Susanna was smiling. She had great news to tell. She started to talk slowly...

- I know what will save us... The girl who stole my brother's heart is... well you will be surprised when you will learn who she is...Candice White isn't her real name. Her real name is Candice Andrew... Don't look so confused! Yes, she is a member of the Andrews we all know!

When Mr. Grandchester learned about the identity of the girl who stole his son's heart and broke the marriage he could hardly breathe.

- What?! Are you sure Suzy? It cannot be true! My stupid son fell that easy to the trap! I can't believe how low could be the Andrews to do something like this just to ruin me! I thought that he was in love and was thinking about letting him live his life; I didn't want him to suffer because of me... I didn't want him to be an angry man like my grandfather was. But it was a trap! Bring me the phone I will call Albert Andrew.

Albert was in the garden of their big mansion with his wife talking about their little daughter.

- I just can't understand her...

- She is young, she wants to live her life before getting married

- She can live her life with accepting our money too honey! God knows how her life in Europe is!

- I'm sure she is doing all right Albert, stop worrying about her, she will come any day now.

- I hope so... I miss her so much. She is my little princess...

- I know honey.

Albert's cell phone started to ring at that moment.

- Maybe it's her!

- Hello...?

- Hello Albert, it's Liam Grandchester

Albert was surprised to hear his enemy's voice at the phone. He remembered how he laughed when he read from the newspapers that his son ran away with another girl. He was amused to hear his voice , but was wondering what could be the reason of this call.

- Hello Liam, What do you want? You want to apologize for not inviting me to the wedding that didn't happened...? Ha ha ha...

- Oh so you think this is funny?!

- It's funny admit it!

- What kind of a father are you?

- What? I should ask you that, I'm not the one who tried to marry his son to a common slut just to save his business

- No but you are the one who sent his little princess to break this marriage as if she was a little slut! How could you do this? Did you raise her just for that day?

- How dare you talk about my daughter like that?!

- Oh so you can send her to steal my son's heart and to runaway with him just to ruin me and I have no right to talk about her like that?

- ( What? My daughter? Candy is the one who stopped this marriage? It cannot be true.. but why would Liam lie to me about that? Could Candy be with a Grandchester now?! I can't accept this! I must go and bring her back. Alright I have to play the game) Yes I sent her there and I'm glad that she succeeded but she wasn't supposed to sleep with a Grandchester and lose her virginity! I'm coming there to take my daughter. Don't do anything until I get there...

- Oh why is that?

- Because if you tell your son that I sent my daughter to stop the wedding he won't believe you. I'm coming there, I won't tolerate my daughter sleeping with a Grandchester. She did her job well, and ruined you, good for her but now she has to come back!

- You may take her! I don't want a slut like her to stay with my son!

- See you later then!

- See you later!

Candy's mother was looking at her husband's red face with her eyes wide open. What was going on?

- Albert?

- I'm going to New York, to bring my stupid daughter back! She is with a Grandchester, sleeping with him!!! I'm taking William and Anthony with me.

Albert called his sons and ordered to his pilot to prepare his private jet to go to New York. In an hour everything was ready he was in his jet with his two sons going to New York to bring her rebellious daughter back.

Candy and Terry were in their apartment, they were talking about their future life together in the bed after making love. Candy's head was on Terry's chest, she was listening to him talking about their future to her with his velvet voice. Having her head on his chest and hearing his heartbeats like that reminded her, their first dance and the first kiss.

- We will be happy together all our life, he was saying.

- All our life?

- Yes… Miss Freckles would you marry me?

- Marrying you? Are you serious, you runaway groom!

- I won't runaway from you, I'm running away with you. I love you so much…

The bedroom's door opened suddenly and they saw in front of them Liam Grandchester with Albert, William and Anthony Andrew!

- What are you doing here, in a bed with him?!!!

- Dad… I…

Candy was naked between the sheets, she just couldn't understand what was going on, what her father, and brothers were doing there?

- Father how dare you come to my apartment like that?!! I should have never give you the keys, now get out of our room!

Terry was so mad, he couldn't believe that his father did this!

- Don't you recognize Albert Andrew, Terry? Asked Liam

- What? Who?... Yes. I know you. But… Candy? Candy you are Albert Andrew's daughter?!

- Yes, why? She asked clueless

- Why? Don't you know that our families hate each other? Said Terry

- Of course she knows, said Albert, she came to find you and stop the marriage between you and Lacy in order to ruin your father. Now that she perfectly did her job, she has come back with us…

- What?!!! Said Candy and Terry in the same time

- That's the truth son, you were trapped, she played with you, said Liam

- But... How… Candy? Terry's eyes were looking at Candy with thousand questions.

- I… I didn't know Terry, I swear I didn't … I love you...

- Enough! Now you are coming with us, said Albert, William, Anthony, take your sister!

Anthony and William wrapped Candy into the sheets and took her in their arms. Terry found himself naked and he took the comforter to cover himself before picking up his boxer on the carpet. She was crying Terry's name, trying to escape while Terry was looking at the scene with empty eyes… He didn't move. The Andrews left the apartment with Candy and Terry stayed there with his father.

- I know you are hurt son but you had to see the truth, I had to do this, she played with you, she never loved you, it was just a trap to ruin me.

- Get out…

- Son, listen to me, you are hurt now but you must recover quickly and apologize to Lacy for what you did

- I said GET OUT!!!!

- Alright I'm leaving you now… we'll talk about later

Liam left his son all alone in his room. He could still smell Candy's perfume on her pillow. He took the pillow in his arms, buried his face on it and started to cry…


	5. Chapter 5

**_Terry and Candy_**

**_Chapter 5_**

_"**The separation"**_

_Let me tell you now  
All that's on my mind.  
For a love like yours.  
Is oh, so very hard to find.  
I've looked inside myself.  
Now I'm very sure.  
There can only be, you for me.  
I need you more and more..._

_You, turned me inside out and you showed me.  
What life was about.  
Only you, the only one that stole my heart away.  
I wanna do all I can, just to show you.  
Make you understand.  
Only you, the only one that stole my heart away._

_When you're in my arms.  
When I'm close to you.  
There's a magic in your touch.  
That just comes shining through.  
Want you everyday.  
Want you every night.  
There can only be, you for me.  
You make it seem so right.  
Oh, girl, cause..._

_In my mind, there's no other love.  
You're the only girl my heart and soul is thinking of.  
Only you, only me.  
There can never ever be another.  
That understands the way that I feel inside,  
Cause..._

The Andrews were making a spectacle of themselves Candy was kicking and screaming. Her brothers were telling her to shut up, she was screaming louder.

- Put me down! You moron! Put me down! Let me go!!!! How could you act like savages! Anthony! William! Put me down!

- No! Said her father angry! How could you be sleeping with the enemy???

- I was sleeping with the man I love! He's not my enemy! Your business deals are none of my concern!

- Well it should be! Said her father… a Grandchester! You lost you virginity to a Grandchester!!!! A Grandchester!

They got downstairs and their limo was waiting for them downstairs, they got in and they left. Candy still covered with Terry's bed sheet.

- We're going back to Chicago! Said Anthony

- No! Said Candy, I need my stuff! My passport, my ID I don't have my paintings…! My clothes! You couldn't wait until I at least got dress? You didn't want to give me the time to convince Terry to listen to me! Figures! How could you do this to me? I hate you all!!!! Oh Terry!!!

Candy was crying silently over Terry. She couldn't call him, the cell Roberta gave her, stayed at Terry's apartment. The limo arrived at their New York's Villa and Candy got out, she was barefoot. He brother Anthony wanted to carry her, but …

- Don't touch me!!!! She said angry

- But you're barefoot, said Anthony

- And who's fault is that? Said Candy angry and walking away

- A butler opened the door and Candy got in…

- Princess, I need to talk to you, said her father!

- I'll be in my room your majesty! Said Candy angry

The boys were giggling.

- Did she just call me "Your Majesty"? said Albert

- Well, said William, you call her "Princess"…

- She's very angry, said Anthony, she loves him…

- It's a fling, said Albert, it gotta be!

- She lost her virginity, dad, she gave him her precious virginity!!!!!!!!!, said William, she loves him!

- Yeah, said Anthony, Candy was the most cautious girl ever, if she spread her legs for him, she was really was in love with him…

They got inside the villa as they were talking. Albert, when to his study to make some phone calls. The brothers put on some movie to watch.

Candy took a long bath, in tears. She got out when the water got cold. She looked in the closet, and she found some jeans and some shirts she had left there, when they lived there for a while. She took the phone and she wanted to call Terry. But… she didn't have his number! They were always together after the left the wedding, never apart, so he didn't get the chance to give her his cell phone number. She called her best friend…

- Bobbie…

- Candy!!!!!! Oh my God! You little sneak! You stole the groom and you don't call me??? You cell phone was closed! How could you do this to me???!

- Bobbie, please…

- You sound sad honey, what's wrong?

- Oh Bobbie! Said Candy crying

- Candy…Did Terry do something to you

- No…

- Then what happened?

- I… did it…

- You did it? You got laid? Oh my God! He's the one

- Yes, well I thought he was

- What's going on?

- We were in bed after making love, when his father and my father barged in…

- What???

- Yes, apparently our families are old enemies…

- How come he didn't ask you if you were one of the Andrews?

- Because I use my great grandmother maiden name, White…

- Oh…then what happened

- My two brothers, who were there, wrapped me in the bed sheet and literally carried me out !!!!

- Oh my God

- It gets worst, Terry's father accused me of breaking up the wedding on purpose as a plan to ruin the Grandchester's business with the Bartlett, that my father orchestrated the whole thing…

- What did your father say?

- He confirmed it!

- Oh my God!!!

- He wanted Terry to break up with me! You should've seen his face, he thought I betrayed him… he wouldn't listen to me, my brothers dragged me out of there, before I was able to convince Terry to listen to me…

- Oh my poor baby… I wish I was there

- I'm in seclusion; they're not going to let me out of their sight! I was sleeping with the enemy…

- You're a prisoner…

- My father is so angry

- Well you're his little princess and you did the big no no; you slept with the enemy

- I love Terry… this is a disaster… I've never seen my father so angry…How could he lie like that!?

- Welcome to the world of business sharks…

- All my stuff is still at Terry's…

- I'll go get them for you…

- Thank you, I have to talk to him, I have to explain…

- This is a modern day Romeo and Juliet! Sandra Dee is no more since you got laid, I'm going to call you Juliet now, and Terry will be Romeo! Terry and Candy, Romeo and Juliet…how romantic

- Creepy, giving the way they ended….

- Well Juliet, you're not 15 and you don't have to pretend to die to be with your beloved…

- My father would never allow me to be with Terry, now that I think about it, I remember him getting angry whenever the Grandchester beat him on a business deal…

- It's going to be fine…

- Terry… I have to talk to him, I have to see if he's breaking up with me, he thinks I betrayed him…Oh Bobbie, I love him so much!

- It's going to be fine. If you need me, I'll be there… I'll call you later

- Bye Bobbie

- Bye Juliet, hang in there. It's going to be fine. And I forgot to tell you, thank you so much for ruining Lacy's wedding! It wouldn't have been better if I planed it myself…

- It was not planed, well at least not by me! Cook sent me an invitation by a maid saying it came from Lacy…

- The staff plotted against Lacy?

- They called her the princess of mean…

- She deserves it! Putting you with the help, you the Andrew Heiress, you're worth a 1000 times more than her…

- She had her fun, said Candy, she wanted her cousin to sleep with me and dump me…

- I told her you still had your v-card

- Gee thanks, Bobbie…!

- I'm sorry, I didn't know she was going to try to get her cousin to cash in on your v-card…but it backfired, her fiancé is the one who cashed in on it ! And I couldn't be happier! She was so smug she landed the most eligible bachelor!

- I'm glad I made you happy…

- Hang in there Juliet. It's going to be fine… I'll talk to you later. Bye

- Bye Bobbie

Candy hung up the phone and she went on her bed to cry.

Terry was on his bed crying… it wasn't manly, but he couldn't believe what had just happened to him. Candy was the Andrew's princess… it was all a lie, just to stop him from marrying Lacy so his family business would suffer. Those were the facts his father told him about, but his mind couldn't process it… Candy, not his Candy. Where the Andrews so desperate to see them suffer that they would sacrifice their precious princess virginity, just to ruin their company? The Andrew's business was in very good shape… They sent their princess to seduce him? It didn't make any sense… Candy was a good actress, the way she acted to push him away with Scott, she went as far as sleeping in the same bed as Scott! Terry couldn't believe Candy could do something like that… she betrayed him! She just came to sabotage their contract with the Bartletts… He chose love over his duty, to get betrayed? Maybe he should've done like his great grandfather and do his duty, instead of letting himself go and choosing love. He didn't want to see anybody or talk to anybody. He was down in the damps… he left everything to be with her, and she betrayed him…

Candy's mother flew from Chicago to be with her daughter. She arrived at the mansion later in the evening.

- Melissa, what are you doing here? Said Albert

- I came to protect my baby…, she said

- You didn't have to come?

- You're kidding right? You found her in bed with the son of your worst enemy and I didn't need to come to protect her?

- I'm not going to hit her or anything

- You're just going to order her to give up the man she loves…

- He's a Grandchester!

- That's the poor boys only sin, one he can't do nothing about!

- Melissa please, stay out of this

- There is no way, I'm letting my Babygirl alone with you guys! This stupid feud should come to an end! This is the occasion! We can reunite both our families by their marriage and end this stupid feud once and for all!!!!

- No way! Said Albert angry

- Sometimes I wonder if you have a heart Albert!

Melissa climbed the stairs and she went straight to her daughter's room. She knocked at the door.

- Baby girl?

Candy was on her bed crying.

- Mom?

- Yes, baby it's me!

Candy stood up and she opened the door and jumped to her mother's neck.

- Oh mom, mom! I'm so glad you're here, said Candy crying

- I'm here baby, I'm here for you!

They got in the room and Candy told her mother every single thing that happened since she got the job from Roberta.

- I swear mom, I did everything for him to back off, he wouldn't budge. Then I went to church and… we looked at each other…and when he stopped the wedding… I couldn't believe! He did it for me…

- Oh my God Candy!

- We were making plans for him to come and see daddy to ask for my hand in marriage… this is so wrong! He loves me mom! He walked out on his wedding for me!!!

- Now your father made him think it was deliberate, you were sent to ruin his wedding!

- How could he do that to me?

- He'll do anything for you not to be with a Grandchester!

- I don't understand… why??? What the hell happened for our families to hate each other so much?

- I asked your father, but he never wants to talk about it…

- Oh mom, I'm so glad you're here!!!!

- I can't leave you alone with your father in that state. He hates the Grandchesters with a passion!

- I want to be with him, I love him…

- Oh baby! Said her mother hugging her hard, we have to go and confront your father and you know when he makes a decision…

- I know you can't do much mom…

- I wish I could… have you talked to Terry ever since?

- No… I don't even know his cell phone number! We barely had time to be together, and being dragged naked by my brothers in front of him! How humiliating!!!

- I know baby, let's go downstairs.

They went downstairs, to one of the living rooms, where Albert was sitting with his sons. Candy and her mom when to sit on the couch. Albert looked at his daughter. She looked so pure and innocent and a Grandchester put his hands on his little princess.

- Candy, you know why we're here. You have to stop what you started with the Grandchester! This can't happen again

- But daddy…

- I can ruin them with one phone call…

- No! Please don't do this…, said Candy, please daddy, don't!

- So you're going to stay away from that punk and marry the one I chose for you…

- Another punk? Said Candy ironically

- Candy! You slept with the enemy! So you do what I say! I arranged a marriage for you with someone from a good family

- Good rich family of course…, said Candy

- The Grandchester are broke! No bank is going to lend them any money! They needed that merger with the Bartletts! You ruined that! I couldn't have done it better myself!

- Why did you tell them that it was my doing? How could you do this to me? Make me look like a corporate spy? Terry was so hurt

- Princess, you do know by now that I don't give a damn about your punk… you stay away from him!!!!

- I don't think he wants to see me again anyway, said Candy

- Albert, said Melissa, you can change all that…

- No way! Said Albert looking at his wife with mean eyes

- What? Said Candy looking at them, mom what is it? Daddy you can fix this? Why don't you? It would be so much better, let me marry him and we can have merger and help their business

- NO!!! Said Albert, now that's enough, the Grandchesters can rot in hell for all I care!

He had raised his voice and nobody else was talking. The head of the family had spoken and that was it. Candy was crying her eyes out. She had to talk to Terry. But where can she see him?

- Where going back to Chicago in a few days, for your engagement party, said Albert, you're marrying your suitor in a month!

- Daddy please, said Candy

- If you run off with your punk, you're going to be on your own… I'm going to cut you off…!

- Albert! Said Melissa

- That's my decision, or you stay with us and marry your rich suitor, or you go to your punk, and live in poverty! Because I don't think Liam Grandchester can take another blow, if his punk runs off to be with him again…

- Albert, said Melissa, that's enough. Leave my baby alone, you don't need to scare her like that!

Candy left the living room with tears in her eyes.

The following days, Candy was still miserable, not knowing where she can talk to Terry. Roberta finally came with her stuff she went to pick up at Terry's.

- Bobbie! She said hugging her, thank you so much for coming

- Hey Juliet! How are you?

- I'm fine. Thanks for bringing my stuff over…

- I also took the portrait you made of the bride and groom for the non wedding

- You did? Said Candy surprised, why?

- I had a feeling Lacy was going to destroy them.

- Oh… well Lacy's is going to the attic, I would destroy it, but just for the time it took me to do it, it can go to the attic…

- What about Terry's?

- The one you have is a copy… I have the original

- You did 2 of them? Why?

Candy took Terry's portrait, the original which was with her stuff Roberta brought. She took the wrapping off… Roberta was speechless.

- Oh my God! She said, oh my God! I can't believe how alike and how different they are!

- I couldn't give this one to Lacy…it was too…beautiful!

- Indeed! Said Bobbie, you love him that much? Oh Juliet! I need to cheer you up! Get dressed! We're going out!

- What? Said Candy, I'm in no mood to go out…

- That's why you need to go out… come on Juliet, let's go!

- The butler took Candy's stuff and took it to her room. Bobbie was in the closet looking for a dress for Candy to wear

- Did you see Terry when you went to pick up the stuff?

- Well he left it downstairs in the lobby with the doormen…

- Oh, so you didn't see him?

- No I didn't. I'm sorry honey… There's a nice dress!

It was a nice purple dress, with thin straps, short perfect for a dinner at the restaurant. She let her hair down. She met her father downstairs.

- Where are you going? He asked

- Bobbie is taking me out for dinner

- Really you're not going to see your punk?

- No, I'm not. He thinks I betrayed him thanks to you! Said Candy angry

- William!

- Daddy!

William arrived.

- You called dad? He said

- You're going out with Candy and make sure she doesn't talk to her punk…

- Oh my God! Said Candy, I'm not a child! I don't need a bodyguard!

- Actually you do. I don't want you within a hundred feet of the loser! Said her father.

- This is not happening! I'm not going!

- Juliet, said Bobbie, come on, it's not going to be that bad

- I…

- Well either you leave with William or you stay home…

Candy looked at Bobbie; she really wanted to get out of the house for a while…But her brother…

- All right, Bobbie, let's go…, she said

- Candy, said William

- You, don't talk to me! She said angry

She walked out she saw her mother outside coming in.

- Mom, she said hugging her, I'm going out with Bobbie

- Oh…,said her mom, where are you going? Said Melissa seeing her son

- Dad wants me to go keep an eye on her…, he responded

- Make sure she doesn't see Terry? She will need to talk to him eventually William, said Melissa, for closure…

William looked at his mother.

- I get your drift, don't worry mom…

- Thanks honey, she said

Candy was at Roberta's Limo getting in with her friend. William arrived and also got in.

- Candy, said William, it's not my fault…

- I'm a big girl Billy…

- You slept with the enemy…

- So I'm untrustworthy? I fell in love with a man! That's all! I didn't see his name, I saw a man I loved and who loved me!!!!

- Candy…

- Just don't talk to me!!!! Said Candy

She turned to Bobbie who was looking at the family discussion without saying a word, and started talking to her. William looked at his baby sister sadly, she had broken a major rule in their family, she fell in love with a Grandchester…

They got to Roberta's favourite French restaurant; La Marmite.

- You love this one, don't you? Said Candy smiling

- I love their steaks, they're so tender, it's like they're melting in your mouth, she said smiling

- Like M&M? Said William

Candy and Roberta where looking at him clueless

- You know the M&M commercials, melts in your mouth, not in your hands…

- So not funny Billy, said Candy getting out of the car

Bobbie burst out laughing. William was trying to make his little sister laugh, but it wasn't working. He got out of the limo and followed them. Roberta had a reservation for 2 but now she had to asked for an extra chair for William. Candy was ignoring her brother completely. Roberta ordered dinner and they had the entrée, the main course.

- Those steak are delicious, said William, you were right, they melt in your mouth…

- Not in your hands, said Roberta

- You see! He told Candy, she gets it!

- Yay! Said Candy without enthusiasm

- Candy, said Roberta, you've got something on your face there, she said

- Where? Said Candy

- Right there, said Bobbie showing something on her forehead

- I don't see a thing, said William

- There's something there, why don't you go to the little girl's room to clean it out…

- All right, said Candy

- What do you want for desert

- Chocolate mousse, said Candy, excuse me, I'll be right back

She stood up from the table. William wanted to follow her.

- Where do you think you're going? Said Bobbie

- Euh I have to keep an eye on her

- She's going to the little girl's room… you're not allowed in there

- But…

- Finish your steak, Candy knows her way to the little girls' room

- But… all right! I hope nothing happens to her

- She's safe…, she'll be back soon

- What if she meets her punk? I have to go…

- Sit down. If she sees her punk, she needs closure…

William thought about his mother's words.

- Right…can I have one more steak then?

- Anything, said Bobbie smiling, garçon?!

Candy was walking to the ladies when she met…

- Terry, she said with a soft voice

Terry was surprised to see her.

- Candy…, he said

They looked at each other. Candy had to restrain herself so she wouldn't run to him. He looked at her, he wanted to take her in his arms, but…

- It's good to see you, she said

- I have to go, he said

- Wait! Can't we talk?

- We've got nothing to say to each other…

- Please, you have to listen to me

- Why? Your mission is accomplished

- You really believe that crazy story? That I came just to ruin you wedding to Lacy?

- Your father confirmed it

- You think my father would send his precious virgin princess to do something like that? He would've hired someone to do it! And if that were the case, I would've pursued you…

- You had to make it look real

- So I anticipated the fact that you were going to fall in love with me?

- Who said I was in love?

- You loved me, said Candy with tears in her eyes, has that changed?

- Candy I was brought up to hate the Andrews….

- So you hate me now too, she said crying, because my last name is Andrew? You don't see a woman anymore you see your enemy? I love you Terry. I don't know anything about your stupid feud, I saw a man, not an enemy…

He looked at her, it would be so easy if he could just take her in his arms and kiss her. She was so beautiful…but…

- Candy, this… can't work… our families are enemies… so… let's nip this in the bud…, he said

Candy looked at him crying.

- Terry! Said a voice, are you coming?

- In a minute! He said

It was Lacy. Candy heard the voice.

- You're back with Lacy? She said with tears in her voice

- Yes, and I'm going to marry her…

- Oh, she said hurt with more tears coming down her cheeks, fine then, I'm sorry for bothering you. I wish you good luck in your marriage. I hope you find everything you were looking for. Goodbye Terry.

- Candy…goodbye

She ran to the ladies' room. He wanted to call her back, but…Candy was washing her face and wiping it. She tried to put her make up back on. She put up a good face and she went back, ate he dessert and made conversation, like nothing happened.

- Thank you so much Bobbie! Said Candy

- You're very welcome

- I needed to get out, said Candy

Bobbie took them back home.

- We're going to Chicago tomorrow, said Candy, I'll call you to tell you about my engagement

- All right honey, said Bobbie smiling good night

- Good night Bobbie

- Bye Bobbie, said William

- Bye Billy boy

- You love nicknames don't you!?

Roberta laughed.

- I'm going to party! She said

- You want some company? Said William

- Billy Boy? Why not you're cute as a button!

William laughed and left with Bobbie. Candy looked at them; Bobbie had a crush on William! She smiled and shook her head. She went straight to her room to cry her eyes out. Terry … it was over, he was going to comply to his father's wishes… so, she might as well do the same thing and marry the suitor her father had chosen for her. But it didn't hurt any less. All the dreams she had with Terry were gone up in smoke… She was also thinking if Terry came back to her, his father would probably cut him off and so will his father… she was used to live with the minimum, but what about Terry? Did she have the right to ask him for such a sacrifice?

"I can't ask him to abandon everything for me… I just can't. I'm going to forget about him… who am I kidding! That's impossible! But it's over with Terry for good…oh my God I'm going to die! "

The next day, Candy and her family went back to Chicago. She used to be so cheerful; she was now always sad and quiet. Melissa didn't like it.

- Albert, Candy is so sad, I hate seeing her like that…

- She's going to get over him, my grandmother did…

- Your grandmother?

- Her namesake…She was in love with a Grandchester too, but she got over it and she married my grandfather…

- If your grandmother loved her Grandchester, as much as Candy loves hers, she must've suffered a lot too…so she settle with your grandfather

- She loved him!!!! Don't say that! He said loudly

- Did I hit a nerve? Said Melissa, what really happened?

- I don't want to talk about it!!! Honey, can we change the conversation, please?

- All right, but a time will come when you'll have to tell me all about it…

- Not now, please

Melissa was wondering what really happened all those years ago that started the feud between the two families.

William went to Candy's room in Chicago.

- Baby sis, can I talk to you?

- About what? You want to keep an eye on me?

- I'm sorry about that, but, I let you talk to him at "La Marmite"

- You knew?

- Yes, I thought you needed closure…

- Thanks William, said Candy smiling, what did you want to talk to me about?

- Your friend Bobbie…

- What about her?

- I saw her, with different eyes yesterday

- Why, because she got your stupid M&M joke?

- That too… we had a lot of fun yesterday

- How much fun?

- I…banged her…

- You what???!!! Oh my God!!!

- We connected, it was great! She was

- Spare me the details! William!

- I like her sis

- Oh… what about her…

- She said I was the best sex she's ever had…

- Then believe her… if you were bad, she would've told you

- Really?

- Yes… but keep me out of this…

- I really like her, Candy

- Well good luck…Don't hurt her!

- I won't

Candy called Bobbie.

- Juliet! Billy Boy told you?

- Bobbie, my brother!

- He's really really good in bed….I've never screamed so loud

- Whoa! Too much information!!!!!

- I like him, Juliet

- Don't hurt him!

- I won't…

Candy was getting married to Nikos Andreakis the son of a Greek ship owner. Andreakis Shipping was one of the most powerful in the world. Albert Andrews wanted to expand his empire by having a piece of Andreakis Shipping. Nikos was tall dark and very handsome. He had black hair and light blue eyes. Candy met him one evening. Her father was glad to her not resist. He left them alone.

- Well said Nikos, how are you Candice?

- I'm fine, she said

- Your enthusiasm is touching

- I'm sorry Nikos, this is a business deal and…

- What's the matter?

- I… fell in love with someone not too long ago…

- Oh…

- I agreed to this before I fell in love and I wanted to marry him but our families won't have it… so here I am fulfilling my duty

- Well I understand you… you loved another man. This marriage is not about love, it's business

- How could you agree to this, don't you want to be in love?

- I want to do what's best for my family, having your father as a partner would give us a way to enter the American market , up until now we've been in the European market… I'm sorry if I sound insensitive but that's life

- What about love?

- What about love? Love distracts you from the real world…

- This marriage is going to be a riot…

- You're very sweet, Candice Andrew, and I like you a lot and I'm glad I'm going to be your husband

- I'm sorry I can't say the same. If the man I love walks in right now and asks me to go with him, I will…

- Let's do this for our business, then if you want to, I'll let you go to your lover…

- You're kidding right? If I get married, it's for good, marriage is sacred for me. If I marry you, there's no turning back!

- Very well, said Nikos smiling, I like you…

- I can't say the same, said Candy, I'm just a business deal to you…

Candy was sad. She wanted Terry, that's all she wanted… Marry Nikos…it sounded so cold and so…business like, a business deal! Like Terry's marriage to Lacy… Terry, everything brought her back to Terry, that's all she could think about; Terry.

" No matter what I do, all I think about is you. Terry, I love you…Terry I need you…Please God, help me, please…" She thought looking at Nikos.

She was taking a walk with him. But she couldn't imagine herself with him. Nikos was handsome, likeable, but… Candy would have to live a life without love if she marries him. She loved Terry… but could she try and love her future husband even a little bit?

"I'll have to try. Maybe if I imagine he's Terry… No! That would be gross!!!!" She thought.

They went back inside, because dinner was almost ready. Candy went to powder her nose; she met her cousin, the annoying Eliza.

- So Candy, sleeping with the enemy now? She said with a mocking

- Leave me alone Eliza

- Who would've thought that the virgin Princess would sow her royal oats? Terrence Grandchester? He's hot! But he's our enemy!!!!

- He's a man, Eliza

- He's the enemy!

- Whatever! It's over anyway, I'm marrying Nikos

- Yeah another hot guy! Aren't you the lucky one and he's rich too!

- What's the matter Eliza,all the losers you sleep with are not rich? Or if they are, they're already married?

- Shut up Candy!

- Did I hit a nerve? Said Candy ironically

Eliza left her sulking. She went straight to Nikos to try and seduce him. Candy didn't care. Nikos could do whatever he wanted… she wanted Terry and only Terry.

A month later, in New York, Terry had become worst than a grouch. He didn't smile anymore and Lacy… he barely looked at her like before, so nothing had really changed. He barely looked at her when he didn't know Candy, now that he knew Candy, it was even worst. He had to be almost drunk to kiss Lacy, but the kiss who make him sober and he was stop everything. Lacy didn't mind, as long as Candy didn't have Lacy that's all that counted. They were at the Grandchester mansion

- Terry, you're still thinking about the Andrew Princess!

- Lacy, shut up! He said

- She betrayed you! She was spying on you just to break up our fathers' deal!

- I said shut up!!!!!!!!!!!! You hear! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!

- All right, no need to shout, said Lacy, I'm leaving, I'll see you tomorrow honey.

Lacy left Terry in his turmoil. Nelly, is other sister came to see him.

- What the hell was that?

- Nelly, I'm not in the mood

Nelly was his favourite sister; they got along better than with Suzy.

- Terry you've become a lout ever since they dragged your beloved out of your bed…

- Can we not talk about this?

- I think I've given you enough time, we need to talk about this!

- Nelly…

- Have you seen her ever since the whole debacle in your bedroom?

Terry looked at his sister. He needed to talk, or he was going to go ballistic.

- Yes, I saw her at "La Marmite" a few weeks ago…

- And?

- She told me what her father and our father said was not true…

- Think about it, she's their little princess, you really think, given how much he hates us that he would send his princess to sleep with you? She their baby girl, their favourite, he wouldn't do that to her… How was she when you pursued her

- Resisting till the end…

- Does that sound like a spy to you?

- Maybe she was playing hard to get to make more real…

- Terry…stop it! You're making excuses…you love her

- Yes I do

- And you're going crazy without her…

- Nelly, I have to marry Lacy…

- So you're going to sacrifice your happiness to save the family business? Is it worth it? You're miserable!

- I don't want to be responsible for sending our family to the street

- We'll manage, said Nelly, don't worry about it. I can take care of the business, we're not bankrupt yet… But you do know Dad is going to cut you off completely and her dad too for the matter? Are you ready to live like a pauper?

- As long as she's with me… yes… Oh my God! What on earth am I saying? I can't do that to her! She's a princess…

- Didn't you just said she came back from back packing in Europe and living in the streets?

- Yes…

- So she can do without your millions…

Terry looked at his sister.

- The question is, continued Nelly, can you live without the millions?

Terry starting thinking, the money, the facility to get stuff, versus poverty and having Candy with him… the second alternative, seemed so much better.

- It's true what they say, money doesn't buy happiness, said Terry

- So you chose poverty and love?

- I have money now, and without her, I'm feeling miserable…with her, I would be fine, I'm sure of it. Those few seconds she talked to me at "La Marmite" I felt so alive, but I didn't want to show her… I told her we should nip our love in the bud!

- So why didn't you?

- I can't, I tried, God knows I tried, but I just can't! I can't think, I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't get her out of my head!

- Then go after her!!!

- You really think I should?

- I'm your great great grandmother, and you mother! And I'm telling you, there's nothing more important in this world than to be with the one you love.

- Nelly…

- Don't you want to feel great again? Have you even been more happy then when you were with her?

- I've never been that happy…I need her Nelly, I love her. Thanks sis! He said kissing her

- Wait, don't you want to know where she is?

- You know?

- Of course I know, I wouldn't be telling you that if I didn't know where you could find her. You have to hurry…

- Why?

- She's getting engaged to Nikos Andreakis….

- WHAT???!

- From the Andreakis Shipping…

- That punk? Said Terry jealous

- He's very good looking, said Nelly, I wish I had to marry him!

- Nelly!

- What? He's good looking and very rich! I could save the family business…

- The punk is gay!

- You're saying that because you're jealous!

- No I'm not! I don't want Candy to be trapped married to that….punk!

- He's not gay, I've had friends who had been with him…he's a good lover, Candy is very lucky…

- Nelly!

- What? I'm just telling the truth! Nikos Andreakis is a good catch; he's shaped like a Greek god…

- When is the party?

- So you're going to the engagement party? The Andrews are not going to let you pass the front door, they're going to be on the look out for you…

- I don't care what I have to do, I just want to talk to her before she gets engaged to that punk!

Suzy arrived and she heard them.

- Who's getting engaged to a punk?

- Candy Andrew, said Nelly

- Yes, I heard about that, Nikos Andreakis…he's to die for! She forgot about you rather quickly, don't you think so? She must be a flake

- Suzy! Don't call her that!

- Don't tell me you're still pining over her!

- Suze, said Nelly, he's in love with her…

- You have to marry Lacy Terry, please, I don't want to live in poverty

- So for you, he should sacrifice his happiness?

- I don't want to be poor!

- You're not going to be poor, we can manage!!! Said Nelly, Terry deserves to be happy! And he loves Candy… not Lacy!

- But… he has to marry Lacy, she still wants him, she told me who Candy really was…

Terry and Nelly looked at her.

- So it was you! Said Terry, you told dad about Candy's real identity! Why didn't you tell me?

- Because she wanted to break up you and Candy, said Nelly

- I'm sorry, but Lacy told me it was a set up, that the Andrews hate us and…

- It was a lie! Said Terry, Candy had nothing to do with this! She wasn't aware of the feud!

- That's what she says

- Candy was telling the truth, said Terry, oh my God, how could I have been so stupid! Lacy started the lie! Candy … I refused listen to her…

- They wanted to make you hate her, Terry, said Nelly, you loved her, you loved a woman, then when you heard she was an Andrew, you were in shock that wasn't enough, they had to add the conspiracy theory….and her brothers took her away so she wouldn't have the time to convince you…

- They were so desperate, they didn't even let her put her clothes on… oh my God

- Candy's father probably went along with the lie, to hurt you and dad…

- I can't believe how gullible I was! Oh my God!

- If you still want her, go get her in Chicago…, said Nelly

- Nelly, what are you doing? What about Lacy?

- The Princess of Mean can go to hell! Said Nelly laughing

Terry hugged his sisters and left running.

- You're going to ruin everything! Said Suzy

- Suze, put a sock in it! Said Nelly, now you keep your mouth shut! If you go to dad, you're going to hear from me! If Terry gets Candy back, he's going to live without the family money…, so leave him alone…let him do this his own way…

- What if it doesn't work out?

- Then it doesn't work out! It's his life; he has the right to do what he wants with it!

- Poor Lacy…

- I don't know how you could be friends with that viper!

- She's rich… popular

- You're rich too; you don't need her to be popular Suze!

- I wanted her as my sister in law…

- Having the Andrew princess as a sister in law is even better!

- They're the enemy, Nelly!

- They're still richer than the Bartletts!

- They are…,said Suze with a smile

Terry was on the next plane to Chicago. He was going to get Candy back, if it's the last thing he does. He got to Chicago and he went shopping for clothes since he didn't go back home to get his clothes. Then he booked a room in a hotel and he changed his clothes, with the one he bought. He put on jeans and a t-shirt and a baseball cap on his head, trying to hide his long hair. He pulled back his hair and it in a pony tail and did a little bun with the rubber ban, he put on sneakers and fake glasses on his face, a fake moustache to make his "disguise" complete. He arrived in front of the Andrew Mansion; it was so big and majestic with high tech security, so how in the world was he going to penetrate in it?! He wouldn't be able to get within a 100 feet of the gate!

"Why do I feel like someone thinking about breaking into Buckingham Palace? Maybe because I want to take the Andrew princess away! I have to find a way to get in"

He was observing the cars coming in and going out, the caterers' vans. He saw that here was another entrance, where they took out the trash. Another van arrived at the back door and a group of young servers arrived with their stuff for the evening. In the craze, Terry was able to hide and get in with them and hide inside. They had permission to get in for the evening. Terry thanked God for this opportunity. He was in the staff pretending to work, but he was doing everything wrong and getting yelled at. He tried to go on the other side of the house, but he was stopped by security who told him it was not time for them to go on the other side yet, for security reasons. Terry had no choice but to stay with the servers and pretend to be working. He will have to carry a tray with glasses full of drinks. If he messes up thinks, he would be noticed and cast away. He came for Candy… he would do anything for Candy.

Bobbie called Candy on the day of her engagement.

- Juliet, I feel sick like a dog, I can't come…

- What? Oh honey, I hope you feel better…

- Me too… I'll call William on his cell to tell him… I wanted to be there for you…

- Oh, it's a joke anyway…

- Are you ok?

- I'm hanging in there

- Good luck…I have to go to go puke! Bye Juliet!

- Bye…Bobbie

After she hung up, Candy in the attic doing some painting. She had started a self portrait to go with Terry's portrait. It was absolutely amazing. Her cousin Annie came to see her…

- Oh my God Candy, this is absolutely amazing!

- Thanks…

- You have to get ready

- I just need to finish my portrait…then I'll go get ready

- It's your engagement party

- You don't need to remind me…

- You should be more excited…

- Why? Because the son of a Greek tycoon was ordered to marry me? Not very romantic…

- You're still thinking about…

- Terry, yes. I can't help it… I'm in love with him

- You're going to be fine, Nikos is rich

- Money doesn't buy happiness Annie…I happy in Europe back packing, I was happy with Terry during those few days I spent with him…now I'm back in my palace being treated like a princess, about to get engaged to the son of a Greek tycoon and I'm not happy at all! I want Terry…

- If you go to Terry, the family is going to cut you off…

- I don't care about, but I can't put Terry in that position, I can't ask him to leave everything for me… that would be selfish…

- But you love each other…, said Annie

- Annie, our families are enemies! Daddy even lie to them, that he sent me there to ruin everything just to hurt them and hurt my relationship with Terry!!!! No, I have to forget about him!

Candy put a final touch to her portrait, it was perfect, it was beautiful.

"There, you'll be perfect with the one I did of Terry. Terry… oh my God I can't get you out of my head!"

- Let's go Annie, I have to take a bath and get rid of the paint stains…

- Is Bobbie coming?

- No, she called earlier, she's got a stomach flu or something

- Sorry… all right, let's go then

She went to take a long bath, crying and thinking about Terry.

"I have to stop crying, my eyes are going to be swollen… it's my engagement party! I'm getting engaged to a very handsome man…not as handsome as Terry…great! It always comes back to Terry!!! Oh my God! I can't do this!! But I have to! If only I hadn't fallen in love with Terry! I could've found it in my heart to like him or even love him… but I did met Terry!!! This is so unfair; I should be able to be with the one I love!"

- Candy, you have to come out of your bath, the water is probably cold now… come on, and you need to get ready…

Candy came out of her bath to get ready. She put on a beautiful pink dress and she let her hair down. Annie used the curling iron to curl them. Candy looked marvelous with her curly hair. Annie did her make up and Candy. There was a knock on the door and a maid arrived with a velvet box.

- This is for you Miss Candy

- Thank you, who is from, my father

- It's from your fiancé, Mr. Andreakis

- Oh, said Candy without any enthusiasm

The maid left the room. Candy opened the box, it was a diamond necklace, with earrings and a bracelet.

- Oh my God! Said Annie, that's beautiful

- Yeah whatever…, said Candy

- Are you out of your mind?

- I don't really care about that…

- You're not possible! You're just like your namesake! I heard she didn't care much about luxury and material things, all she did is give to charity…

- I can understand her…

- I bet you can!

- I heard your namesake loved fashion and luxury stuff…like you!

- I'm glad to hear that, now put on your jewelry…

Annie helped Candy put on her jewels. She looked stunning.

- Now, let's go get you engaged!

- Youpie, said Candy with no enthusiasm at all…

Candy went downstairs to the party, the guests were already there. She put on her happy face for the occasion. She saw her father…

- Princess, you look wonderful!

- Thank you Daddy

- I know what you're giving up, the man you love. But it will be alright…you'll be great just like your namesake

- Did she give up her love too?

- She did what she had to do…, said her father, like you

- Really, was she forced to marry a man she didn't love? Said Candy ironically, don't worry dad, I'll do what you want! But don't expect me to be happy about it! When I marry Nikos, I don't want anything to do with you anymore! You can forget about your little princess, because, I'm never ever going to forgive you for that!!!!

Candy was angry and she walked away to go be near her fiancé and play the perfect couple.

- Candice, you're so beautiful

- Thank you Nikos, said Candy with a fake smile

Nikos kissed her on the cheek, Candy was laughing out loud.

- Thank you for the diamonds

- That was just a token of my appreciation, but you're very welcome. There's a lot more where that came from…

- Really? Only you got the wrong girl, I don't really care about diamonds…

- What are you talking about? Diamonds are a girl's best friend…

- Sorry honey, I'm not a Marilyn…you're not going to get me with diamonds…

Nikos looked at her and he was impressed. He was starting to like her more and more.

- You know what Candice; I think I'm going to love being married to you…

- Well at least one of us is going to be happy…

Melissa approached them.

- Mom! Said Candy smiling and hugging her

- How's my baby girl?

- What do you think? Peachy!

- I can see! Those diamonds are beautiful…

- Are they? Said Candy with an absent tone

Melissa looked at Nikos

- I know diamonds are not her thing… she just told me…

Melissa smiled, Candy was always so straight forward… and she loved that about her.

- I'm sure she did! Said Melissa, are you ok honey?

- I just talked to dad…

- He told me, but he won't budge

- This feud is more important than me? Figures!

- Candy don't say that, your father loves you…

- Not enough to end this stupid feud and let me be with the man I love!

Candy walked away. She went outside in the garden to breathe so fresh air.

Terry was observing her from afar. He was wearing a waiter's red jacket. When he saw she was out in the garden, he wanted to go there too, but he was stopped by some guests who wanted drinks from his tray. He had to stop. By the time he got to the doors, Nikos was there with Candy.

Candy was angry.

- Candice, said Nikos, it's going to be fine…I'll take good care of you

- Thanks Nikos, said Candy, it's not you…

- I know, you still love your ex-boyfriend, just take this marriage as a friendship commitment, not love … since neither you or I are in love with each other… at least on your part….he said sadly

Candy looked at him stunned.

- Tell me you don't have a thing for me!

- I find you very attractive and your character fascinates me, I think I might be falling in love with you…

- Oh no, Nikos! Said Candy, no ! You can't !

- I can't help it, just like you can't help love that punk your father talks about

- Don't call him that too!

- Sorry, I can't help it. Now that I told you, I don't have to pretend to be understanding, when I'm actually jealous about your love for him…

- Nikos… said Candy sadly

Nikos hugged her and Candy put her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Terry was looking at them, he couldn't hear what they were saying and it was killing him.

"What are they talking about? Candy, please look at me, please my love, look at me, I'm here…" He repeated in his mind

Candy was in Nikos arms and she felt weird all of a sudden.

"Terry?" She thought

She opened her eyes, left Nikos' arms and look around.

Terry had to move with his tray, so Candy didn't see him looking at her. But the weird feeling was still there, she couldn't shake it….

- Candice? Are you all right? He asked

- What? Oh, yes… I'm fine. I'll be right back

Candy walked to her cousin Annie show was with the rest of the kids of the family.

- Annie, can I talk to you?

- Sure Candy, what's up? Are you ok? Are you feeling better in Nikos' arms?

- I have this weird feeling

- What feeling?

- That Terry is here…

- What? Where?

- I don't know, I can't shake this feeling, that's he's here somehow

- Did you see him?

- No…

- It's just wishful thinking that he would come and get you… why doesn't he call?

- Because we didn't get the time to exchange numbers… if he calls the house, nobody is going to give me the phone, my father is screening calls …

- Candy, Terry is not here. It's just wishful thinking…calm down and stop thinking about it… it's not helping you…

- You're right, it's not… I'm getting my hopes up for nothing

Nikos walked to Candy.

- Candice we need to go make the announcement…

- Sure, said Candy

Nikos was walking in the front, he stumbled upon something and he fell on a waiter and all the drinks spilled on Nikos. Everything happened so fast, and Nikos jacket was soaked.

- Oh my God! Said Nikos

- I'm so sorry sir! Said the waiter

- I'm soaked! Said Nikos upset

- It's ok, said Candy taking his jacket off, we'll hang it to dry and have cleaned in no time

She gave the jacket to the maid.

- I want that waiter fired! He said

- You bumped into him Nikos, said Candy, its not the waiter's fault…

Nikos didn't want to look bad in front of Candy…

- You're right, it's my fault…, said Nikos

Albert approached them.

- Is everything all right? He asked

- Yes, Mr. Andrew

- Your parents and I are ready to make the announcement, ready princess?

- Whatever! Said Candy walking away

- Candy…, said Albert

She didn't answer. They all went in front of the terrace door and the guests were all looking at them.

- Waiters! Please make sure everybody has a glass of champagne for this announcement…

The waiters were walking around and the guests helped themselves to champagne glasses.

- I'm so happy you all came to celebrate this happy event with us… my little princess Candy, is getting engaged to a fine young man, the son of the Greek tycoon, Stavros Andreakis…

Candy was trying to smile, but she just couldn't! Her mother was behind her to support her.

- Nikos, is going to say a few words, said Albert

- Thank you, Mr. Andrew, said Nikos with his shirt and tie only, I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage…

- I accept, said Albert

- Candice, said Nikos, will you marry me…

Candy was hot all of a sudden… she wanted to say yes and runaway. Her mother was behind her…

- It's okay baby…, whispered Melissa

Candy was getting ready to answer… when…

Terry was happy to have cause Nikos to get wet. He had walked away fast.

"That was so childish, but if felt good! He was hugging my Candy!" He thought

He was laughing in a corner, for a while. Then he heard Albert's announcement. Since he didn't get the opportunity to approach Candy and talk to her, this was it, it was now or never… He approached them, while the other waiters were serving the guests. He heard Nikos asked Candy the question. Candy was about to open her mouth …

- CANDY! CANDY! Wait!

Everybody looked at who screamed the fiancée's name. Terry approached them. Candy was looking at him surprised.

- Terry? She said, oh my God!

- What? Grandchester? Somebody call security! Said Albert

- Yes, it's me Freckles, said Terry taking his fake glasses and his fake moustache off, he also took the rubber ban on his hair off, and let it down

- Terry!!! Said Candy happy, what are you doing here?

- I came to stop you. Don't do it, don't get engaged!

- Why?

- I love you…

- Oh Terry…

- Please forgive me for my foolishness, I don't know what I was thinking when you came to talk to me… I was probably still in shock, but I want to be with you, I can't stop thinking about you, I'm going crazy! Please come back to me

Candy wanted to answer…but

- Candy, if you do this, it's over, you're longer my daughter! Said Albert

- You're not acting like my father anyway, said Candy, so I don't care

- Where's the damn security!!! Yelled Albert, William, Anthony

The boys were looking at the scene.

- Dad, said William, I think we should let them be

- Yes dad, said Anthony, it's what she want!

- You idiots! Said Albert angry!!! Security

- Daddy stop! Sad Candy taking off the diamonds and giving them to Nikos, I'm sorry Nikos, I have to follow my heart…

She turned to her mom

- I'm sorry mom, she said hugging her, goodbye. I love you

- Bye baby. I love you

Meanwhile security arrived and they took Terry.

- Wait, Candy!

Candy looked and she turned to her father.

- Daddy, I'm leaving, no matter what you do, tell them to let him go…

- Albert! For God's sake! Said Melissa, call off your security guards!

Albert felt so helpless. Nothing was working and his worst nightmare was coming true…

- You can let him go, he said against his will

- Very well sirs, said the security guards letting go of Terry.

- Thank you daddy, said Candy. I'm so sorry, I love you…

She wanted to hug him, but Albert turned his face. Candy was sad. She finally ran to Terry.

- I love you too Terry, she said

They hugged and they kissed in front of everybody. Annie started clapping her hands, Anthony followed, then all the guests. They were all cheering and whistling! Melissa was laughing, the Andreakis were sulking and Albert was in a rage!

Candy and Terry left, holding hands. Annie followed them.

- Candy wait!

Candy and Terry stopped and turned around.

- Annie? Honey, this is my cousin Annie, said Candy

- Pleased to meet you, Annie

- Likewise, said Terry

- Candy what about your stuff the paintings

- Oh…

- I can wrap them up and send it to you in a hour

- We'll be at the Hilton, said Terry

- All right…, said Annie

She hugged Candy hard.

- Good luck darling, I love you.

- I love you too…, said Candy, thank you

Candy and Terry left the mansion. They took a cab to the Hilton. She was in his arms savouring his arms around her. They kissed passionately. They arrived at the hotel and they were all over each other, in the elevator, when they got to their floor they got out still holding each other and kissing, the bell boy was shaking his head looking at them smiling so were the other customers. Terry opened his hotel room door and they finally were able to take their clothes off and make mad passionate love like there was no tomorrow. When they were resting…

- I can't believe you came to get me! Dressed up as a waiter??? And that moustache, that bun on your hair! Oh my God! But you were a sight for sore eyes…

- I tried approaching you, but I couldn't. with my tray full of glasses

- You actually were working as a waiter?

- Yep! I snuck in with them by the back door. You're mansion is heavily guarded…

- What made you come back to me…?

- My sisters… one discovered who you really were , she told my dad, who told your dad…

- How did she found out who I was, not that I was hiding it or anything…

- Lacy told her, when she found out and cooked up that theory that you did it on purpose, the rest you know

- How could you believe I'd do something like that?

- I was just in shock… you were the enemy, but I never hated you honey, believe, from the second I saw you, I loved you and I never stopped…you stole my heart away…you're the only one I want. I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you at the restaurant, I'm so sorry I made you cry,… it took me everything not to take you in my arms to console you and kiss you

- You're here now darling and we're going to be together forever

- Forever is a very long time, but it might not be enough for our love…

He kissed her.

- You do know that we're on our own now? Said Candy

- I know, my credit card paid for my plane ticket and yours for New York, for this room… by now, my sister Suzy ratted me out to my father who probably froze my money…

- You heard my father…are you sure your fine with this?

- I don't if I'm fine, but I know one thing, with you, everything is fine. Let's start from scratch…

- You know what this means? No help from our friends or family, we have to make it on our own…

- Yes…I'm sure my family and yours are going to blacklist us…we won't be able to find a job we love…

- I know, we will need to go on social assistance, housing…no wait! You work for your family, you get a salary and a pay slip?

- Yes, why?

- You can collect unemployment!

- Really?

- You're so cute when you're clueless! You paid your taxes, you're entitled to it until you find another job…

- I'm glad you know the stuff, little princess, how do you know all this?

- I help out in shelters a lot and I learn a lot on social assistance and unemployment benefits…

- I never thought I would be homeless one day!

- I'm going to call Bobbie, she didn't come to my engagement party, she was sick. She could have us for one day, then we're on our own…She's going to send her driver to pick us up…

- All right

There was knock on the door. It was Candy's belonging, sent by Annie.

- Probably my stuff, said Candy

- Right…, said Candy

Terry put on his boxers and he opened the door. They bell boy came in with Candy's stuff. When they left, Candy put on a sheet and walked to her portraits.

- Look what I did, she said

Terry looked at her new self-portrait

- Oh my God it's amazing! You've got talent honey! He said

- Until I find someone willing to expose me…

- You will… you'll make it…and I'm going to make too!

- I didn't think I had the right to ask you to give up everything…

- You can ask me anything honey, we love each other… we need to do what we need to do to be together. We're not going to let our parents force us to be apart, by cutting us off… nothing should separate us, not even money…

- Let's show our families that we can make it without them and their money!

They hugged, they kissed. They were determined to fight and be together against all odds. When they stopped, Terry bend on one knee and said;

- Candice Andrew, will you marry me?

- Yes, Terrence Grandchester, I'll marry you!

They hugged and kissed again. They were young, they were strong, they were in love and …. They were broke!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Terry and Candy**_

_**Chapter 6 by mrscage  
"A New Beginning"**_

Candy and Terry were in front of Bobbie's door. They were surprised how fast they came, they didn't even realize how long the trip was as they kept talking and dreaming about their future together. They agreed on their way there, to get married as soon as Terry would find a job. Candy wanted to get married without wasting any time but Terry insisted to wait because he wanted Candy to have the most beautiful wedding ever.

When the door of Bobbie's apartment was finally opened Candy jumped into her friend's arms. However Bobbie seemed so pale and weak. She realized that she was really sick.

- Bobbie what's wrong? Are you alright?

- Yes… welcome, if you would excuse me I have to go to the bathroom.  
And she left running to the bathroom. Candy and Terry looked at each other worried.

- I should go and check on her, said Candy

- Of course, said Terry.

Candy knocked on the bathroom's door:

- Bobbie are you OK? Can I come in? Should we call a doctor?

- No Candy I will be OK, I just need some time…

Candy was waiting for her friend to get out of the bathroom when she heard her saying "Oh my GOD!!!!" then saying all kind of bad words, swearing.

- Bobbie I'm coming in! Said Candy worried and she didn't waste a second to get in the bathroom. She found her friend in front of the mirror looking at a pregnancy test.

- Bobbie… Are you… Are you pregnant?

Roberta didn't say anything and gave the test to Candy, it was positive.

- Oh honey this is great news!

- Are you kidding me Candy? What I am going to do?

- What are you going to do?! You will have this baby and be the best mother ever!

- I don't think so…

- Alright I know it's a big surprise to you but think before you make any decision ok?

- OK

- So… tell me do you know who is the father?

- Yes

- Great! And do you love him?

- I guess I do

- That's even better! I guess you should talk to him about your situation

- I don't think so

- Why not?

- Because we went out only couple of times and I don't know how he feels about me and I don't want to be a burden and I don't want to force him to marry me

- Calm down a little bit Roberta… We will find a way don't worry… Do I know the father?

- Yes you do

- Really?!! Who is he?

- Let's say that if I keep this baby you will be "Aunt Candy"

- Of course I will be "Aunt Candy" I'm your best friend

- Not because of that…

- What do you mean?

- Guess!

- OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!! It's William's baby! Isn't it?

- Yes…

- Bobbie!!! It's great!!! You must tell him. He will be so happy. I know that he loves you. You make a wonderful couple! Oh I'm so happy!

- Wait Candy, I don't know yet what I'm going to do…

- Ok but promise me that you will talk to William before you make any decision.

- Well…

- Promise me Roberta! Or I will tell him…

- Oh Candy you are so mean! Alright I promise

- Now let me hug the mother of my nephew or niece…

They hugged for a while and they got back to the living room where Terry was looking at the newspapers to find a job. He was cute with the pen in his hand reading all the job announces… The girls looked at him and Roberta couldn't help whispering in Candy's ear:

- Candy, I can't believe you stole this gorgeous creature from everything and that he is ready to live in poverty just to be with you… You lucky girl! I want to know your secret!

Candy blushed and answered:

- Look who's talking? You stole the heart of William in one dinner, to my knowledge there are millions of girls who would like to be in your shoes…

- Maybe we should write a book on "How to get the man you want?"

Terry raised his head and saw that Candy and Roberta were looking at him. He smiled to them and said:

- What are you talking about girls?

Candy and Roberta burst out laughing, Terry was looking at them and trying to understand what was so funny…

- Definitely I will never understand women!

The rest of the day passed quietly, they talked about Terry's plan to find a job, they decided that with the qualifications he had he would a very good job before the end of the month. That meant that there would be a wedding in less then two months. Candy thought she could do some paintings and try to sell them to the art galleries. And Roberta was holding her belly trying to picture in her head how her life would be from now on. The phone started to ring; it was the doorman informing Roberta that Mr. William Andrew came. Roberta was surprised; she wasn't expecting William to come. She told him to wait a second and turned to Candy:

- Candy, William is outside. What we should do?

- Well… in your condition I guess you should let him come here, you need to talk to him, I don't want you to send him away because of me.

- OK, but you should hide

- Yes, we should, come on Terry…

After Terry and Candy went to Roberta's bedroom to hide, Roberta told to the doorman to let Mr. Andrew to come. Few minutes later William was in front of her door.

- Hello William

- Hi Bobbie, can I come in?

- Of course… please come in. I wasn't expecting you.

- You are not glad to see me?

- I didn't mean that.

- I was in the neighbourhood and wanted to say you hi…

- I'm happy that you came.

- I'm happy to see you… you look a little bit tired is everything ok?

- Yes, I'm fine… let's sit and talk

- Ok

- Tell me the truth; why are you here?

- The truth is… I wanted to see you, I missed you…

- I missed you too.

William took Roberta in his arms and hugged her tightly. While holding her he saw Candy's purse on the table… So his sister was here…

- I also thought that you could know something about my runaway sister…

- Runaway? I don't know what you mean

- Come on Roberta! You are her best friend; I bet she came here with her boyfriend.

- You came to look for Candy!? I thought you came to see me. What will you do when you will find her? Wrap her in the sheets and bring her back?

- Calm down… I didn't come here to find Candy but I just saw her purse over there. I know that she is here, hiding probably in your room. Please tell her that she can come, I certainly don't have any intention to bring her back. Not after all that happened in the engagement. She has nothing to worry from me or Anthony…

- William you are so sweet…

- I thought you knew how sweet I was…

- Oh… what do you mean?!

- You know Roberta, when we went to that French restaurant; I know that you arranged their meeting there…

- How do you know?

- You are maybe smart honey but I'm not that stupid! Now please tell my little sister that she can come…

The living room's door opened and Candy showed up with Terry.

- I heard everything you said William

- Candy!

William and Candy hugged each other for a while, than he shook Terry's hand.

- Welcome to the family Terry

- Thank you William.

- So, tell me about your plans, when will you marry my sister?

- Soon…

- Soon? That's an answer Terry! Don't tell me that you didn't already proposed her… you will marry her, won't you?

- Of course we will get married soon William, now please stop talking like big brothers do, to my fiancé! Said Candy, coming to Terry's rescue.

- Do you know how lucky you are to have my sister in love with you? Asked William to Terry.

- Believe me I know. I will never hurt her don't worry, I love her more than anything, answered Terry.

- Good… now let's sit and talk about your plans…

They started to talk, William was holding Roberta's waist, Candy looked at them and can't help smiling. Suddenly Roberta pushed away William and said:

- Oh my God, your perfume!!! I have to go to the bathroom

- What? What's wrong with my perfume Roberta?

He couldn't get any answer as Roberta already left to the bathroom. William was worried, he wanted to follow her but Candy stopped him.

- Give her some time, she will be OK

- What's wrong Candy? My perfume smells that bad? She used to love it… I don't understand.

- She will explain you but in the meantime I suggest you not to use any perfume if you want to be near her

- What are you saying? I really don't understand what's going on. I will go check on her.

William left the living room and knocked to the bathroom's door:

- Roberta, are you alright? Tell me what's wrong

The door opened.

- Billy, we need to talk…

- Is it about my perfume? I can change it if you want.

- No William it's not that. It's something serious and I think we should go to my room and talk about it alone.

- Alright.

They went to Roberta's room.

- I guess you'd better sit down, said Roberta

William obeyed and sat on the bed not taking his eyes from her. He was worried about what Roberta had to say.

- William… I don't know where to start.

- I understand Roberta. You are breaking up with me aren't you?

- No but when you will learn what I have to tell you, you might want to break up with me.

- What do you mean? You are seeing other guys aren't you?! I know how you want to be free I stupidly fell in love with you. I shouldn't come here, I'm sorry

- Oh William could you please shut up for a minute and listen to what I have to say. It's already hard enough for me to tell you. There isn't any another guy, Ok? And I'm not trying to break up with you.

- Oh thank God!

- William please, listen. Before saying anything I want you to know that I love you but I will understand if you don't want me anymore after hearing what I have to say. I actually didn't want to tell you but Candy wanted me to tell you. She thinks that you should know, but please know that I don't expect anything from you.

- Are you in trouble Roberta?

- Yes, kind of… I'm pregnant.

- You what?!!!! By me?

- Yes.

- Oh…Are you sure?

- Yes.

- Ok…

- I know it's a shock for you but believe me it's the same for me. I just wanted you to know that's all. I don't want anything from you. I will take care of it, please consider as if I never told you this.

- I guess we should start the wedding preparations sooner that I thought.

- Oh please William you don't have to marry me because I'm pregnant. I shouldn't tell you this.

William got up from the bed and bended on his one knee, he was looking for something in his pocket. He had a little velvet box in his hand Roberta was looking at the scene confused.

- Roberta, the reason that I came here today was to propose you, I wanted to marry you before I knew you were pregnant, I already bought the ring. When I saw Candy and Terry running together, ready to leave everything they had behind just to be with each other, I asked myself if I would do the same thing for anyone and your face was all that I could see. I realized how much I love you and when you find love you must hold on to it with all your strength . This is what I learned from Candy and Terry. I love you Roberta and I want to be with you forever. Please be my wife and the mother of my child.

- Oh… William I don't know what to say.

- Say yes, if you love me

- Yes! Yes! Yes!

William got up, took Roberta in his arms and started to kiss her when suddenly Roberta freed herself from his arms:

- Your perfume! She said.

- I see, my daughter doesn't like my perfume; he said and started to laugh

- Or your son

- No, it's a girl I know. She will cause me a lot of trouble when she will grow up, just like her mother

- William!

- Come on, I'm just teasing you; let's tell to the lovebirds in the living room that if they don't hurry we will get married before they do.

William and Roberta went to tell the good news to Candy and Terry who were happy for them. They spent the evening talking, laughing, and dreaming. They were happy and full of hope, they didn't know what the future would bring but they were ready to fight for their happiness.

The next few days passed by calmly. William went to talk his family about his marriage to Roberta while Terry and Candy found an apartment and moved. Two days passed since William came back home to talk to his parents but he didn't dare to speak about the situation fearing his father's reaction. He was talking to Roberta on the phone every day. She knew that telling this to Albert Andrew was too hard especially after what happened with Candy. She kept waiting patiently for William to talk to his father.

Albert Andrew was always a severe father but he loved his children. Candy had a very special place in his heart, she was his little baby. He was devastated when he saw her sleeping with the enemy. He had a lot of dreams and plans for his daughter's future that he saw turning to ashes that day. And now she was gone, she ran away with that boy. She humiliated her father and her family. Albert Andrew wasn't easy to defeat and he wanted his daughter back.

"_What Albert Andrew wants, Albert Andrew gets." He said to himself._

He had a lot of influence in the business world; he was decided to use it. He was talking on the phone to one of his friends who owed him money, like almost the whole business world.

- Yes, Terrence Grandchester and Candice Andrew, make sure that they don't get any job in any of your enterprises.

William knocked on the door of his father's study.

-I have to go now, don't forget what we talked about.

Then he turned to the door:

- Come in

- Good morning dad

- Good morning William

- I want to talk to you if you have time

- I always have time for my children. Tell me William what's wrong?

- Nothing's wrong. I decided to get married.

- To what???!

- To get married

- Thank God, it was about time. Is it the daughter of the Cornwells?

- No dad.

- Too bad, I think you would make a beautiful couple. So tell me who is she?

- Roberta

- Roberta? Candy's best friend Roberta?

- Yes…

- Well… I don't think that that girl would suit our family, son

- Why is that? She is as rich as we are, we know her family.

- Yes but, she doesn't have a good reputation and she is Candy's friend, I bet she is the one who influenced Candy to betray us. I don't think that she deserves to be a member of our family.

- I love her dad, I'm going to marry her

- No you won't! End of discussion.

- You are willing to let your grandchild to be raised without father?

- What?!!! Don't tell me that you are that stupid to sleep with a girl without protection?

- Well I guess I'm not as smart as you are!

- William! You can't talk to me like that!

- Sorry father but I don't think that you have right to give me lecture about protection, considering the fact that I was born only 6 months after your marriage. We used protection and you know as well as me that it doesn't always work!

- Fine! Do whatever you want! All my children are stupid! Love makes you all loose your head!

- What's wrong with being in love dad?

- What's wrong? Don't you know that love is the reason of the hatred between the Grandchesters and us? The War of Troy started because of love. Do you know how many people died because of love?

- Do you know how many people are born because of love?

- I don't want to discuss with you anymore. Do whatever you want!

- See you dad, the wedding is in 15 days…

- 15 days! You must be crazy, let's make it a month. Go and tell your mother to start the wedding preparations.

- Dad

- What?

- Thank you

- I hope I won't regret this

- I promise you won't. Can you change your mind about Candy and Terry

- No! Never!!! You can marry your tramp at least she's not the enemy. Candy is with a Grandchester! A Grandchester!!!

William shook his head and left the office. Candy could've married every anyone, a opportunist, a bum in the street, a serial killer, but she chose a Grandchester!!!! That was the worst for Albert Andrew.

"_I can't believe history is repeating itself!!!! It's like Grandma came back. I gave my princess her name and she got everything attached to that name, even her love for a Grandchester!!!"_

While the wedding preparations were going on Candy and Terry were living in their apartment with the unemployment benefit of Terry. As he had a good salary while working; now the money that he was earning was good enough to make them have a good life without realizing how near could be the poverty. Terry was going to job appointments almost every day without success. Sometimes they were telling him that he could start to work on Monday then they were calling him to say that they were sorry but they chose someone else. While Terry was out for job interviews Candy decided to restart to paint. She went to take her painting stuff and found a strange box among them, her name was written on it. She opened it and found inside letters, some old pictures, a notebook which looked like a personal diary, and some ribbons.

- This box must belong to my great grand mother Candice Andrew, I can't believe that I found her personal belongings. Annie must have thought that it's mine when she went to the attic to bring my belongings. I should read these carefully maybe I could find what happened between the Grandchesters and Andrews, let's start with the letters…

Candy took the letter on top and started to read:

" _Dear Candy; _

It maybe too much to ask you but if Albert's health is good enough, could you leave him alone for sometime? I would love to see again the little Juliet of St Paul.

You will find in the envelop a ticket to New York and an invitation for the Premiere of Romeo and Juliet

Terrence" 

- Terrence! Just like my Terry, the other Candy also was in love with Terry! What a coincidence. I wonder what happened when she went to Broadway. This one seems to be the last letter. Maybe they lived happily ever after. I'm sure this is what happened. Let's see what's on the newspapers.

Candy's heart started to beat faster when she read one of the newspaper articles; it was about a young actor named Terrence Grandchester…

- Oh my GOD! The old Candy was in love with a Grandchester! Terry Grandchester! History keeps repeating, I can't believe it! But what could have happened between them?

She looked at all the articles, there was a time when Terrence Grandchester disappeared from the scenes and then he reappeared. Then:

"_The young Broadway star Terrence Grandchester married his ex-colleague Susanna Marlowe yesterday." _

- She loved him and he married someone else! Who could be that chipie?!

Candy was surprised to see that Terrence had married another woman and felt anger and pain, she hated that woman just by looking at her picture. Then there was another article, a year later, announcing the birth of the first son of the Grandchesters. She learned from the articles that Terrence Grandchester left the theatre and became a business man after the birth of his son. This was the last article about him. Candy took the diary and started to read in order to learn more.

"_Today I've read in the newspapers that Terry finally married Susanna. I knew that would happen but still it hurt me so much. Will I ever get over it? Will my aching and broken heart ever mend? I need to talk to someone; I feel so lonely, I hope that this diary will help me forget about my pain. Oh Terry… You said to me that one day we would meet; this was the dream that kept me alive but today… Today! You married Susanna. I miss you, I miss you so much."_

Candy couldn't help tears from falling when she read the feelings of her great grand mother. She kept reading, the next page was written six months later.

"_I'm so lonely, I don't know how long I can pretend to Miss Pony and Sister Maria, how long I can act as I was happy. There is also Albert… What am I going to do with him? Should I accept his wedding proposal? But I don't love him, not like the way I love Terry. My heart is still beating for Terry. I don't want to hurt Albert, he always been like a brother to me but now he says that he is in love with me. Why love must always hurt! Albert I can't marry you, I can't!"_

Candy turned the page and started to read her great grandmother secret feelings written eight months later.

"_This is my wedding night, in a few minutes I will be a woman, I will be Albert's wife. I never should accept this marriage. Why am I always so selfless? When I read the news that Terry and Susanna had their first child I cried, I cried a lot. I realized that I never would be happy again. Then I said to myself that at least I could make Albert happy, and found my own family. Terry moved on. I must do the same. Albert was so happy that day when I told him that I was ready to marry him. He took me in his arms and all I felt, was a brother holding me. I knew that moment that I made a mistake but it was too late. And now I'm married to him. It was a beautiful wedding; Annie said that I looked like an angel in my wedding dress. In a few minutes Albert will come to my room, to our room, and I will have to give myself to him. What did I do?!!!"_

- Oh… poor great grandma, said Candy, she wasn't in love with great grandpa, I was about to commit the same mistake and marry a man that I didn't love. Thank God, Terry came and found me; he took me from my engagement party before it was too late.

Candy couldn't keep reading the diary; it was too painful for her. She couldn't help tears from falling. She didn't hear Terry coming.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Terry and Candy_**

**_Chapter 7  
"I'll stand by you"_**

Terry approached Candy to see what she was reading.

- Honey? He called

Candy was startled and she dropped the diary.

- What's that you're reading? He asked

- Terry! She said hugging him!

She was very emotional.

- Hey! Baby! What's wrong? What was in that diary?

- It's my great grandmother's

- The one you took the last name "White" from?

- Yes, I use "White" for my art and to estrange myself from the Andrew name… that's why you didn't know my real name, I'm sorry about that…

- You let Lacy treat you like the help…

- Well I was hired to do her portrait, I was an employee for her, not a guest…and it's all good. After spending my time camping outside in Europe, that room was the Ritz!

- Do you know how much I love you? I've never met anyone like you before… you're one of the richest girls in the world, but you're so … simple!

He hugged her.

- Now tell me what got you so upset…

- I found this box, she said with my name on it, among the stuff Annie sent me. But it was not mine, it's my great grandmother's, I was named after her… her diary, letters from the man she loved

- The man she loved? It wasn't your great grandfather?

- No, it was another man named, get this; Terrence Grandchester…

- WHAT??? You're playing with me!

- See for yourself…

Terry took the letter and read it, he was so surprised.

- They were so much in love, said Terry

- They didn't get married, said Candy

- My father told me I was named my great grandfather, who sacrificed himself by choosing duty over love…

- Duty over love?

- My great grandmother was…crippled; she saved my great grandfather's life, lost her leg and he was forced to marry her…

- He was in love with my great grandmother! Oh my God!

They looked at each other.

- This is so strange… said Candy

- It's like we're channelling them or something…

- We fell in love… She loved her Terry so much; the entries in her diary are heartbreaking!

- He was in love with her too; there must be some stuff at our mansion in the attic… I'll see if I can find my great grandfather's stuff…

- I feel so sad for them…

- If they had been together, we would've ended up brothers and sister…

- Oh! Said Candy smiling, well …I love being your fiancée and not your sister… But if we had been brothers and sisters, then we would've been brother and sister or cousins!

- Maybe kissing cousins…

- Eww! Said Candy laughing

- I know that the feud started with my grandfather, something must have happened to trigger it

- Yes, said Candy looking in the box, these diaries are telling her childhood stories… I just got an idea!

- What kind of idea?

- For my art… I'm going to draw my great grandmother's story!

- What?

- Yes, I'm going to make a comic telling her story at the Pony Home and everything! I remember some of the stories I heard at home…

- That's a very big project you're taking on…

- I know… you haven't found a job yet…my father probably black listed us everywhere…

- We can live on my unemployment for the moment…

- I won't be able to find a job, under my current name in big enterprises…I should try independent painting, or I should look for people to paint… I'll put an add in the paper…

- Candy, this is not how I imagined our lives together…I wanted to give you everything you needed

- I've got you, that's all I need, she said hugging him… I know it's hard for you not to work…and have less money…

- We're going to make it, we have to make it…

- We will…

- My father is on a business trip… Nelly hasn't told him that I dumped Lacy, again!

- Did you even called Lacy?

- I'm sure she must've heard about your engagement fiasco by now…

As a matter of fact…

- What??? You send him to stop that little tramp's engagement? Nelly! How could you??!!!

- He was in love with her, said Nelly

- I could've helped your business!!!

- He's not in love with you! Get it through your thick skull

- What about your business?

- We'll manage, Terry doesn't need to sacrifice his life for you!

- Damn you Nelly! Damn you to hell! Damn that Andrew Princess! She actually walked out on Nikos Andreakis???

- Not everybody is hell bent on money…

- I'm in love with Terry!!!! Damn you Nelly!

She looked at Susanna.

- Susie, I thought we were friends! Don't call me again!

- Lacy, said Susie, there's nothing I could've done, he's madly in love with her, when he heard she was getting engaged to Nikos… he went nuts!

- I heard he pretended to be a waiter, said Nelly, Terry a waiter!

- Well that should be a good exercised when your father cuts him off, he would need those skills to live! Said leaving

Nelly and Susanna looked at each other.

- Poor Terry, said Susie

- He's collecting unemployment for now, until dad comes back and learns what happened…I hope I can convince him to let him have his unemployment benefit…

- Dream on! He's going to cut him off!

- He's coming back tonight… Oh boy!!!

Nelly's cell phone rang, it was Terry.

- Nelly? It's me I need to come and get some old stuff in the attic, great grandpa's stuff…

- Why?

- I'm just doing some research on the feud with the Andrews…

- Why?

- I want to find out what started it, and maybe stop it…

- Terry… you're wasting your time. How's your job search?

- No one will touch me with a 10 feet pole…

- Mr. Andrew…

- Yes… Candy can't find a job either…we're blacklisted…

- I'm sorry…

- It's not your fault…

- You can come and look in the attic. Mom and dad are not back yet…

- They're coming back tonight, right? I might as well confront them… I'll see you in a bit.

- Bye Terry.

Nelly hung up the phone.

- He's coming? Said Susie

- Yes… and mom and dad are coming…

Terry hung up the phone and looked at Candy.

- I have to go confront my parents…

- You want me to come?

- You want to come?

- Yes, I want to be there with you

- But…

- I'm not afraid, you became a waiter to come and get me…I want to be there for you.

- All right, let's go baby. First let's go to the bank and empty my account.

- Your sister is nice to let you have that money

- Yes… we'll have to look for a smaller place, in common areas…

- Are you sure about this?

- As long as they don't want us to be together, yes darling, I'm sure.

They took Terry's car and they went to the Grandchester's mansion. They got in. Terry was holding Candy by the hand. He took her to the living room. His sisters were there.

- Terry! They said

- Hey girls! This is Candy…

- Hi, said Candy smiling

- Hello, said the girls

- We're going to go to the attic, we'll be back when we find what we're looking for…

- All right, said Nelly

- Let's go, baby, said Terry

He took Candy to the attic and they started looking for the first Terry's stuffs. It was full of old boxes and very dusty.

- We're going to catch a cold here, said Terry

- No kidding, said Candy… This room would've been perfect to paint in….

They looked around for a while and they finally found the old box full of dust and they opened it. It was Terry's stuff; old letters, manuscripts, a harmonica.

- Let's go put this in the car, said Terry we'll look at what's inside at home.

- All right…

He took the box and they went downstairs, then at the car to put the box in the trunk. They went back inside to wash their hands which were full of dirt and dust. Terry was waiting for her outside the washroom to walk with her to the living room. She came out smiling.

- Are you ok? He asked

- Yes…

- You can leave if you want I can handle it alone

- I want to be with you Terry. We're in this together.

He hugged and kissed her.

- What the devil is going on in here???!

Candy and Terry stopped kissing.

- Dad, said Terry

- What is she doing here?

- Dad…

- Answer me, or I'm calling security!

- No! Let me explain

Terry's mother arrived.

- Terrence! She said smiling and hugging him

- Mom! He said letting go of Candy to hug her

- You have a guest? She said

- That's the Andrew Princess! The one who ruined his wedding to Lacy!

- Liam! Please, don't be rude to our son's guest! Said the mother

- Mom, this is Candy, said Terry, honey this is my mother…

- Hello Mrs. Grandchester, said Candy

- Hello honey, she said smiling

- Maxine, said Liam

But Maxine ignored him.

- Let's go to the living room, the maid is going to bring us some tea and sandwiches…, she said taking Candy's arm

The men were now alone.

- Terrence, I thought you were smarter than this!

- I love her dad…

- Terrence, she lied to you!

- No, she did not! She uses her great grandma's maiden name… she was not sent to ruin my marriage! She's the Andrew's princess; do you think he would send her to do that?

- I've heard of parents doing worst thinks with their kids

- She was a virgin, dad… Lacy lied…

- I don't care! We needed the Bartlett! Now, they won't help us!!!

- Dad!

- Terrence! If that's what you want, you're going to be on your own and forget about your family.

- You don't have to do this, I can still help at the company… we're not dead yet

- You want our enemy's daughter… I thought the rumours I heard were false… that you went to interrupt her engagement to Nikos Andreakis! The Andrews can afford not to do that merger! They're fine! Not us! We need help and you ruined my attempts to save us not once, but twice! I don't want to see you or your … tramp in this house!

- She's not a tramp! Don't call her that. Don't worry, we're leaving and you won't see us again! Since Candy and I are no longer welcome in your mansion…

- I'm cutting you off freezing all your accounts… that car is going to be repossessed tomorrow by the company…

- Very well, said Terry, I just wanted to tell you in person. I'm not going to marry Lacy, I'm marrying Candy Andrew and I don't care what you do to me! I'll get my fiancée and I'll leave. Good bye father.

Terry walked the living where the ladies were.

- Candy, he said, let's go!

- Ok, she said standing up, Mrs. Grandchester, thank you so much for your hospitality. Ladies…

- Good bye my child. Said Maxine, Terrence

Terry approached her and hugged her hard.

- Good bye mother

- If you need anything, tell me…

- I don't want you to have a problem with dad, said Terry. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine…. Nelly, Susie

His sisters hugged him.

- Good luck Terry, said Nelly, Candy take good care of him

- I will, said Candy

- Be happy Terry, said Susanna, you too Candy

- Thanks girls, said Terry

- Thank you, said Candy

He took her hand and walked away. They took the car and left. They went back home. Terry was sad and Candy was also sad. They didn't say a word in the car. They got to their apartment, closed the door and they fell into each other's arms, kissing passionately like there was no tomorrow. They went to their bedroom, took their clothes off and they made mad passionate love. They needed each other, they were now on their own. They had a little break with the unemployment benefit, but now Terry's father is going to freeze everything.

They were in each other's arms.

- Marry me he said

- What?

- Marry me now…if we're going to suffer together, let's get married and make a commitment to each other… I can't give you the big wedding I wanted to… I'm so sorry baby

- Terry, darling… I don't care about the big wedding! I want to marry you, that's what's important! Not the big party. You must know by now that I don't really care about that! Or I wouldn't have met you… I would be in my mansion getting engaged to that Greek tycoon…, instead I was doing a job, a portrait of the bride and groom and I fell for the groom… I thought you were the date Lacy told me about, her cousin…you have no idea how disappointed I was to see that you were the groom!

- I was coming to get married, for business and I was fine with it, until I saw you… everything changed…

- We loved each other at first sight…a small wedding is fine by me honey. I love you and nothing else is important.

- I love you too. I promise you we're going to renew our vows when we make it big…

- Make it big?

- Yes, make it big! You're going to publish your great grandmother's story and I'm…well going to find something that will be my new passion…

- I love your optimism!

They kissed then made love again.

Meanwhile at the Grandchester's mansion, Terry's parents were arguing.

- How could you throw our son out?!

- He's sleeping with the enemy!

- You could call a truce and let him be with the woman he loves!

- I let him be with the woman he loves…

- Right! By freezing his accounts and taking his car? You throw my son in the street because he had the misfortune to fall in love with the Andrew princess!?

- Maxine…

- If anything happens to my son, anything at all I'm never going to forgive you!!

- Maxine! All he had to do is marry Lacy and take that girl as his mistress!

- Oh excuse-me for raising my son to be respectful with women! His mistress? That's the woman he loves!!! Mistress? You actually advise him to take Candy as a mistress??? Tell me I'm dreaming! Do you have a mistress Liam? Tell me!

- Maxine please… I just lost my son…

- By your own stupid fault! You and Albert Andrew are so much alike! He rejected his precious princess because she chose to be with Terry! We all lost our children! Because of something that happened years ago nobody even cares about!

- I care! Andrew cares!

- What was it!?????

- History is repeating itself… just like my grandfather…

- What?

- I'm not in the mood Maxine, I'll be in my office!

Liam went to his office and he started thinking.

_"Grandfather Terrence was in love with Candice White Andrew his whole life… my Terrence falling for another Candice White Andrew! This is so weird!"_

Candy and Terry were still in bed kissing.

- Baby, said Terry you seem distracted…

- I'm sorry honey, I'm thinking about your grandfather's box…

- What's inside? I have to admit, I've been thinking about it too. Let's go see…

They got out of bed, got dressed and they went to the spare bedroom, which had become Candy's painting room. Terry got a diary out and he read the first page.

_"My dear Candy,_

This is it. I've done what was expected of me, I married the woman who saved my life, I married Susanna Marlowe and as soon as it happened, I regretted it. But now I guess it's too late. I have to live with her and try to make her happy… she seemed so happy to marry me when all I could do is see you face in her place to be able to continue…

From the moment I saw you, on that boat, I loved you… and I never stopped loving you…You were my dream, my biggest dream and I was unable to make it come true because of this fork on the road… Susanna is nice, always smiling and putting up with my bad temper, she took me back after my trip to hell… I came back because of you, because I saw you cry over my misery. I don't want to make you cry like that again. I want you to be happy in your life without me… I will always pray for your happiness… I don't know how I'm going to live without you, but I have to try…I have to go now to fulfill my marital duty and I have to tell you, I'm sick just thinking about it…"

- Oh my God! Said Terry

- He loved her as much as she did, said Candy crying

- They sacrificed their love for my Great grandmother??? Oh my God!

- It's like they're channelling us… I don't think it's by accident I got my great grandma's stuff, it's to show us what they had to go to endure when they did what people expected from them…

- So us falling in love would somehow… make up for their lost loves?

- Well, if a "Candy" had to fall in love with a "Terry" and be happy ever after, we're going to fix this! Their cycle was interrupted by your great grandmother…

_"My Dear Candy,_

I read in the papers and I saw that you married Albert. I feel a little betrayed, he was my friend, but I'm glad he married you. He's a good man and he's going to treat you right. You'll be able to have the children I won't be able to give you… but my heart is in shreds…you're my wife in my heart… I married you on the day we met… circumstances made it impossible for us to be together, but you're the only woman I love and my heart is going to be broken forever… But be happy with Albert and have a lot of kids… I'm trying to be happy here, but I can't. I'm jealous, jealous of Albert I wanted to have you in my arms every night. If I had known that we were going to be robbed of our happiness, I would've hugged you and kissed you all the time…All I have is that kiss from the May Festival, which I cherish with all my heart. The harmonica you gave me has become more precious than gold to my eyes…every single letter you send me I treasure… Sometimes I wish I had never met you, but for only a second. Even though I'm suffering right now, I wouldn't trade what I feel for you for all the money in world.

Be happy my love, raise your children in harmony.

I love you…"

- Oh my God! Said Terry again, I really don't know what to say… when I heard you were getting engaged to Nikos Andreakis… I felt like they were ripping my heart out…

- When you told me you were going to marry Lacy…

- So imagine them… they actually married other people and regretting every single day they couldn't be together…

- Listen to this entry by my great grandma

_"I have children now, and I keep my mind busy taking care of them. But not a day goes by without me thinking about Terry. Will I ever stop thinking about him? I guess the day I do, will be the day I die, but I'm sure even when I'm dead, I will think about him, that's how much I love him. He got married he has children… I can't help being jealous of her, she saved him, she married him, but he was mine, he was my Terry!!! I know this is a sin, and I'm sorry, but I can't help it! I love him! I love you Terry!!!!! I'm miserable without you!!!!!"_

- Those poor lovebirds! Said Terry

- This is not helping our mood, is it? Said Candy sadly

- Depressing…

They put the diaries back in the boxes and they hugged. Like they wanted to make sure they're real. They went back to their bedroom and they made love again and again.

The old Candy and Terry didn't get the chance to be passionate, but their descendants were taking advantage of every single moment they had to be together… they weren't taking anything for granted.

The next day, Candy and Terry went to get a marriage license and they got married at the Justice of the Peace. When they got out, their car was gone.

- Well said Terry, let's take the subway home!

- Will that be the first time for you?

- Yep!

- Right! Said Candy smiling, let's go rich boy, lets go have fun in the subway

They took the subway it was packed. Candy was standing holding a pole and Terry was behind her holding her by the waist and talking to her ear. She was laughing, she was happy, even though the subway was packed, they were the only two people in the world.

- Holding you like this is kind of…

- Exciting?

She rubbed herself on him…

- Baby, we're in the subway, he said

- We're going to get home soon; I'm just giving you an appetizer…

- Oh my God, you're going to drive me nuts!

- And I'll take care of you at home…

They continued talking until they got to their stop and they went home. They consummate their marriage in the passion that was written in the stars. They were crazy about each other…

_All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I_

I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do

In my world, before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Till that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all my heart  
'Till my dying day 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Terry and Candy**_

_**Chapter 8 by mrscage  
"Rude Awakening"**_

Terry was dreaming about Candy's engagement party. He saw her from far, she was kissing Nikos, Terry was trying to yell her name but he couldn't, the words weren't coming from his mouth. Then he was distracted by a sad melody, it was coming from the end of the garden. He saw a young man sitting on a branch and playing harmonica. He got near of him and wasn't surprised to see that he looked just like him and he was crying. He recognized his great grandfather.

- What's wrong grandpa? He said

- My heart is aching. He said showing him a wedding that was going on just a few meters away from them and he disappeared.

Terry saw that it was Candy who was the bride. He couldn't see the face of the groom, he started to run faster and faster but he just couldn't get near of them. He yelled her name but his voice was like a whisper. He woke up in sweat.

- Oh thank God, it was just a dream.

Candy was sleeping beside him, naked. Her hand was on his chest, he saw the wedding ring on it and felt relieved. He kissed her hand gently and went back to sleep.

In the morning they woke up happily, they were married. Candy prepared breakfast for her husband. They spent the whole day at home enjoying each other's company.

- Tell me Terry, now that we are married, do you think that we corrected the mistake our great grandparents did?

Terry remembered his dream.

- I don't know, don't think so…

- Why do you say that?

- We have the same name as them and maybe we look like them but we are not their reincarnation or something like that. In the end, they never could be together. They married other people. We accomplished our dream but they didn't.

- I just can't accept that two person so much in love couldn't be together. When I will draw their life I'm going to give it a happy end.

- But it would be a lie.

- Then I will leave an open end. Yes, this is what I'm going to do.

- Good idea, at least the readers wouldn't know the saddest part.

The next day Terry had a job interview and Candy was at home reading her great grandmother's diary.

"_Yesterday I received a letter from Terry. After all these years he wrote to me. My heart started to beat as it would explode when I saw his handwriting on the envelop. It's funny I could easily recognize his handwriting, maybe it's normal after all, I still keep reading almost every day the old letters that he sent to me. I ran to the garden to read it and I climbed on a tree. This is the first time that climb on a tree since I got married, that means it's been four years. They say the time heals a broken heart, I guess this isn't the case for me. I couldn't open the envelop, I looked at it the whole day and cried a lot, then I guess I fell asleep, this is how Albert found me. I was dreaming about Terry when I felt hands caressing my hair. And I whispered Terry's name. I felt so bad when I opened my eyes and saw Albert's face; he was looking at me with so much pain. I never wanted to hurt him. He didn't say anything. He just held me in his arms and started to talk to me as if he didn't hear me calling Terry's name. He said "Little one, you will catch cold here, let's go inside". I wish, I wish he insulted me, I wish he told me that I was a tramp! But he didn't. Why does he have to be that nice? And Why can't I love him? He is handsome, kind, nice, he loves me, he respects me, he's always by my side but I just can't love him. He doesn't awake in me the passion that was burning through my veins when I was with Terry. _

This morning when I got up I saw that Albert left for Europe, leaving a note for me. He wrote he was going to a business trip, that he wouldn't come at least six months. I know he left because of me. I messed up everything, I wanted to make him happy but made him sadder.

I still didn't read the letter. I don't know if I will ever read it. I feel like betraying my husband, I must stop thinking about Terry. I have to…"

Candy saw that there was an unopened envelop attached to the page.

- She didn't open the letter!

Candy opened the letter that her grandma didn't dare to open.

"_Dearest Candy; _

I fought with myself not to write this letter but I guess I lost this fight.  
I know that we can't be together, we will never be but I thought maybe we could be friends; we could at least correspond by letters. I need you to be part of my life. I promised you to be happy and I'm doing everything I can to keep that promise but it's too hard when you are not here with me. I need your laughter to stand this life.  
If you don't answer this letter I will never disturb you again.  
Yours truly,

Terrence"

Candy took Terrence Grandchester's diary to see what his feelings were when he didn't receive any answer to the letter. She was about to read it when the door bell started to ring. She went to open the door. Roberta jumped into her arms:

- Candy, I missed you so much!

- I missed you too! Sorry I couldn't come to visit you; you know we had a lot of things happening.

- I know honey, it's ok.

Roberta started to look around; it was the first time that she was coming to her friend's new apartment.

- You did a great job with the decoration honey

- Thank you, Terry is always out for job interviews so I spend my days decorating the apartment.

- Didn't you start painting again?

- No, I have a project in my mind, I will tell you about it later. But believe me it will be very special

- Good. You are very talented honey; you shouldn't waste your talent, I'm happy to hear that you have a new project.

- Thank you Roberta…now enough about me, tell me about you and William. How are the wedding preparations are going?

- Oh, great! I guess. You know your mother takes care of everything. I just sit down and wait. I'm in charge of the distribution of the wedding invitations. Here is yours.

- Oh, I'm invited to the wedding? Are you sure?

- Here is the envelope given directly by your dad.

Candy took the invitation and opened the envelope. There was a letter with the invitation. It was from her father.

"_My little baby, _

Your mother and I miss you so much. You should come back honey; you know the stupidity of your action don't you? This lover of yours will only make you cry, he lies to you, he only wants to use you against me and I don't want my little baby girl to be hurt. Be reasonable Princess.  
We are waiting for you to come to your brother's wedding. We really want to see you there, please come.

Your father,

PS: the invitation is for one person. Please don't bring the enemy to this happy day of your brother's."

- He is unbelievable!

- Calm down Candy… What does he say?

- He tells me not to bring my husband to my brother's wedding!

- Your husband? Oh my God Candy! You got married with Terry?

- Well...

- You are so bad! Why didn't you invite me to your wedding?

- You know it was kind of spontaneous; we got married at City Hall.

- I got pregnant but still you got married before I did!

- I guess I did.

Roberta hugged her friend. She was so happy for her. Now that they were married she knew that her parents wouldn't be able to separate them.

- I'm so happy for you Candy!

- And I'm happy for you. But you must forgive me I won't come to the wedding.

- Oh Candy! It's your best friend's and your brother's wedding.

- I know, believe me it hurts me so much to miss it. I can't come, my father would do anything to make me stay there and also I don't want to go there without Terry. I'm so sorry honey.

- Don't be. I know what you mean and besides my wedding won't be as I dreamed about, I'm not the one who organizes it. We will have our own party after the wedding when we will come back from our honeymoon. And you will be there!

- Of course I will . Oh Bobbie, I never thought that I would miss your wedding. Tell me are you nervous? The wedding is in a few days.

- You can't guess how nervous I am. My knees are shaking.

- You love William don't you?

- Of course I do

- Then everything is going to be great, don't worry. He loves you too and I know him, I never saw him in so much love with any other girl. And I know you too. You will be the happiest couple ever! Oh wait that's Terry and me, so you would be the second happiest couple ever!

Roberta and Candy spent the day together, talking and mostly laughing. Candy forgot about her great grandmother's diary.

One week later Roberta married William. The wedding was like a dream. Candy's mother really knew how to prepare weddings. She was happy for her son but she had a phone call in the morning with her daughter that she missed so much and after that phone call, she couldn't enjoy her son's wedding as she was hoping to. Candy told her on the phone that she got married. She was so angry at her husband; she missed her daughter's wedding because of him. How stubborn he could be sometimes!

While the wedding was going on Candy was crying silently in the living room. Terry was holding her tight. He was trying to console her but she was so sad that she missed her brother's and best friend's wedding. She called her mother in the morning and she cried on the phone when she heard her voice. She missed her so much. When she told her that she got married, she knew that she broke her mother's heart and that made her so sad.

- Candy, you should have gone to the wedding, said Terry

- No Terry, I couldn't go without you.

- I feel so bad; because of me you missed your brother's wedding.

- Terry please, it's not because of you. And believe me I will be Ok in a minute, I don't know why I'm crying, I didn't used to be a girl who cries easily.

- You had too much emotions honey, it's normal.

- No… something changed but I don't understand what it is…. Oh my God!

- What?

- I have to go to the pharmacy

- Now?

- Yes.

- What for? Are you all right Candy?

- Yes, yes I'm fine. Wait for me I will be back in a few minutes.

- I'm coming with you

- No, it's not necessary; it's just next door honey, said Candy and she left.

Terry looked at the door puzzled after she left. Why she did had to go to the pharmacy? He was worried that she could be sick so he got up and went to the door, he was going to meet her at the pharmacy but when he opened the door he saw Candy in front of him. She was already back.

- I said you that I would come back in a few minutes, I have to check something, she said and went to the bathroom.

Terry was looking behind her without understanding what was going on. Then Candy came back and jumped into Terry's arms. She was laughing.

- Oh Terry I'm so happy!

- It's great but I don't understand what is happening Candy, would you mind telling me what makes you so happy?

- I going to be a mother!

- What? You? How? I mean WOW! Candy, I love you!

He said and held Candy as tight as he could. He was going to be a father, he was going to have a baby with Candy, it was the happiest day of his life.

While Candy and Terry were celebrating the good news and William and Roberta were dancing at their wedding, Liam Grandchester was talking on the phone.

- My son is just acting out, he's going to come back crawling, don't take him seriously or and can you spread the word around that my son is a just playing around, I wouldn't want those serious business to be disturbed…?… Oh there is a way… I was his boss, you do as I say. Thank you Jack, you really are a good friend… Hope to see you soon, say hi to your wife.

The door of his study was opened; it was his wife who came.

- Liam, are you coming to dinner?

- Yes, I am.

- Why are you smiling like that?

- Like what?

- You know, "I just found a way to destroy my enemy" smile

- Oh… You know me too well

- I guess I do.

- It's some business honey, you don't have to tire your beautiful head with these business matters

A week passed since Candy and Terry learned that they were going to be parents. Terry was so worried about Candy that he was treating her like she was a precious porcelain doll that could be broken. Candy was enjoying the way he was treating her. The only thing that was bothering her was that she couldn't do any painting as the smell of the paint was making her sick. William and Roberta were on their honeymoon in Paris. Candy wanted to wait their return to give them the good news.

She was waiting for Terry to come from a job interview. This time he was really optimist about it. But Candy was worried; she knew that her father would never let him find a job. They will have to go en General Welfare as soon as their savings run out.

That day Terry didn't come home until midnight. Candy was worried, she called his cell phone but he didn't answer. She decided to go to the police; she opened the door and found Terry sitting on the stairs. She ran to him:

- Oh Terry I was so worried. Are you alright honey?

- Candy! I… I… messed it all up. I'm good for nothing.

- Please Terry, don't say that. Let's go inside and talk.

Terry obeyed her and they went inside, Candy noticed that his breathe was smelling alcohol. She knew that there must be something really important to make him act like that.

- Terry, tell me what happened

- Candy, I… I will never forgive myself. I never should have told you that I love you, I never should have make you run with me. I'm so stupid!

- Why are you saying that Terry? Don't you love me?

- Oh Candy, I love you more anything, I loved you the first moment I saw you. You know this but you had a good life, you were rich, you were happy and I came to take you from that life to make you miserable!

- Stop talking nonsense! We have a wonderful life, I don't know any other place in world that I would like to be, I'm the happiest woman in Earth whenever you take me in your arms. So please stop talking nonsense and tell me what happened.

- Candy… Two days ago, I received a phone call informing me that I wasn't going to have my unemployment benefit anymore as my father managed to find a way to make it cut. He told them that I was stealing from the company that's why they fired me and also that I didn't earn that much money, that there was a mistake in my papers and a lot of stuff like that. I've tried to find a way but I learned that there wasn't any way out. I was hoping to be accepted to work today but they didn't even take me to the interview, they said that they have already found someone else for the position. I'm good for nothing. I'm not even capable of taking care of my wife. I will be a father soon, how will I take care of my child? What kind of a man I am? Nelly warned me this would happen, I just didn't think it would be so soon…

- Terry, stop the self pity. We both know that you are perfect and if we are in this situation now, it's not your fault. Our fathers are just idiots! They don't know what love is, they just live for their hatred. They are so blind that they think that we would go back to them if they make us miserable. They don't understand how big our love is. Tomorrow we will move, we can't live in this apartment anymore. We have to find a cheaper place to live.

- No Candy! I can't let you live in a cheaper apartment! This one is already not good enough for you.

- Terry! Don't you know that I can even live in the streets if necessary, I love you and I won't give up on you?

- I love you too Candy. Forgive me for the way I acted, I should be stronger. I will take care of you and our child. I promise you.

- I know honey, I know.

- I will provide you all you needs.

- You are already providing us all we need, you love us and we don't need anything else but your love.

- You are so sweet Candy…

- Sweet Candy, that's sounds funny,

- Oh yes, it does…

They went to bed and but they couldn't sleep. Terry was still blaming himself and was trying to find a way to earn money while Candy was thinking about all that happened from the day that they met. She asked herself if she would have done anything different and she realized that running away with Terry was the best decision that she had ever made. 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Terry and Candy**_

_**Chapter 9  
"Life is life"**_

Life is good, life is bad, and life is life. Candy used to do a lot of charity work in Chicago. She had a lot of contacts with social services and housing people in Chicago who recommended her to social services and housing in New York. Terry's accounts were frozen. They had to open another account his father had no access to. They did all the paper work. They moved to a complex with subsidized housing. They had emergency furniture, which meant, two folding beds, a little stove. Candy and her condition was very tired as she sat on the folding bed. Terry looked at her.

- I can't believe we did all this today! He said, you know everything!

- Well, there's a reason you didn't know who I was, I was never home! I was always on some humanitarian mission…

- I'll say! Most girls spend their time shopping…

- I used my shopping money to help the poor…

- Never in my life I thought I would go on Welfare!!

Candy looked at him smiling.

- How's the baby?

- Fine, I'm just a little tired

- We need to see the doctor

- We'll go to the free clinic… Terry are you ok with this? You left everything for me…

- Candy, listen to me. When your family took you away and I was back with Lacy for a second…I was alive… I was like dead

- You pushed me away…

- I was in shock… I'm sorry baby, I didn't want to hurt you…

- It's ok… you came back to me…

- I had all the money and my marriage to Lacy was going to make everything fine for our family business… I was going to become CEO of the company… but I was grouchy and I yelled at every body, Lacy was my target, I kept yelling at her…I was unhappy. Now being with you and being broke, doesn't matter to me, because you're here, with me, I feel good.

He hugged her, on that little bed.

- I don't know how I'm going to sleep on those beds…

- We can put the mattresses on the floor…

- On the floor? Why?

- So we won't break the bed with…

Terry burst out laughing and hugged her.

- I love you, he said kissing her neck, how did we get a three bedroom?

- Because I have friends…

- That's really odd, I used to have friends in high places who let me down…

- And I have friends in…"low places" who helped me…

- Those are real friends, you realise who your friends are when you've got problems…

- I'm sure your friends got a threatening call from my father and yours … don't blame them…

- Candy, the rich let us down, because they're afraid of getting poor like us… the poor people are the one helping us!! I really never thought about them, I've sent check for charities, without really thinking about it. Mostly for tax purposes… I had no idea what they did with the money… and I would never thought that the money helps so many people…and that I would be one of them…

- Well whether it was for tax purposes or not, your money is doing a lot of good…by tomorrow we'll get some furniture…

- Donations?

- Yes…

- All right…

The bed they were sitting on was shaking…

- You're right, said Terry; let's put the mattress on the floor!

They burst out laughing, they put the mattresses on the floor and they took their clothes off and they had a lot of fun. Then they went to the supermarket to buy some food for the day, since they didn't have a fridge yet…

- You need milk freckles…

- Yes, but we don't have a fridge yet…

- Let's take a little one then…

- All right…

They went back to their apartment to eat and sleep. The next day, in the morning they had a delivery…very nice furniture, with a stove, a fridge, dishes, pots and pans… Terry was speechless.

- Freckles?

- Well I called my contacts in Chicago and they sent me the best furniture they had… sometimes we get those stupid rich people who decides on a spur of a moment to change their furniture of the whole house…or the new wife, want to get rid of the other wife's stuff… and we get nice bedrooms because the husband was caught cheating on the bed…

- So we're getting other people's soiled furniture? Beats sleeping on the floor! He said smiling

The people who brought the furniture also had a carpet they fitted in the apartment. After a little while, the apartment was fully furnished! Shortly after, they received some milk eggs butter, yogurt…

- This is from the pregnant women program…They're going to help with diapers too and other stuff, like gift certificates for baby stores…Terry we're not going to starve, or sleep outside… we're just going to have just enough money to pay the bills… and the phone people are coming today too… the hydro people too…and the cable…

- Since we're practically black listed, we need to find other jobs…

- Yes, we have to… I saw a sign "Now hiring" at the bar close by

- A bar?

- Terry, we need the money…

- Candy you're pregnant… I don't want you in a bar with men hitting on you…

- Terry, I need to work …come on…I've sent resumes to advertising companies, but…

- Candy, I'm going to find a way to take care of you, but…

- Terry, we're in this together…

- I don't like this…

- I know, but only for a while and the tips are good…

- All right… he said against his will

- So let me get ready to go for an interview, you can stay here and wait for the hydro people and watch television, I'll be back in a bit and we'll got grocery shopping…

- We don't have a car…

- We can take a cab or even better have it delivered!

- Really?

- Yes really, said Candy smiling

She finished getting ready and she went for the interview and she got hired after she made sure that there was no smoking inside the restaurant.

- So I'll see you around 12?

- Yes, said Candy, thank you…

Candy went back home to Terry.

- I got the job…

- I want to be happy, but I can't… a bar!!

- I know baby…

- All right, congratulations, he said without smiling

- You're enthusiasm is touching

- I'm not going to lie to you

- I appreciate that…now let's go shopping

- Ok…

They went shopping for groceries; they had fun playing around with the cart like children.

- I love shopping with you, said Candy smiling

- You rock too, said Terry smiling

The cashier was looking at them smiling. They paid to have the food delivered in an hour.

- Food is not that expensive, said Terry

- Thank God for that, said Candy smiling

- I'm learning a lot, I met the phone guy, the hydro guy… I don't think I've ever seen a phone bill in my life!

- You're learning how to be poor? She said laughing out loud

They lived the simple life. They had food, shelter, and just enough money to pay the bills… The little money they saved was to buy a car, a uses car.

- A used car, well as long as it rolls…

- And take us places faster…

- I kind of like the subway, he said smiling

- We could still take the subway…she said smiling

Terry started looking for any job available. He had one as a delivery driver and he had to look at a map to find his way home. He would come back exhausted. And Candy would come back a little later. She would cook something and they would eat together, watch a little television and they would fall asleep, then go to their bedroom.

One Saturday morning, they got a visit of a social worker.

- What can we do for you? Said Candy whose belly was getting bigger

- Well said the worker, I just came to see if you were fine…

- Why? Said Candy who knew almost everything about social workers

- Because, we have this new program, that happens once in a while where we choose a family to be sponsored…

- Sponsored? It's not Christmas time yet, said Candy

- Well some rich family choose a family to help out throughout the whole year and you've been chosen, since you need help and you've got a baby on the way, we're going to get you the necessary for the baby, the crib, stroller, bouncer, clothes, diapers- I already have a program helping me with that

- Then this one is a separate one…

- But…

- Freckles, said Terry, the man is trying to help us here… can you just let him… you're the client today, not the worker

- Oh… right. Thank you honey. I'm sorry for being sceptical, said Candy. Thank you for your help

The man gave them coupons, vouchers, gift certificates and a cheque for 2000 .

- Oh my God! Said Candy surprised

- And I'll be back in a few months to give you more.

- Thank you very much, said Terry smiling

- You're welcome, here is my card, if you need anything… we can also cover your hospital bill if you don't have medical insurance… Good luck.

- Thank you, said Terry and walking him to the door.

He came back to the living room and he looked at Candy.

- Honey, what was that?

- Terry, I've never heard of this program

- It doesn't mean it doesn't exist…

- Yes, but…

- Freckles, some rich couple decided to help us out… just take charity, we're in no position to refuse. We have a baby on the way…

- You're right! 2000 we can buy a used car with this!

- A used car? What about the baby stuff

- We're going to have enough baby stuff… you can buy a car so we can go places easier…

- All right! I hate using our babies money, but I'm going to give back every penny …

- I'm sure you will…

So they bought a used car. A 10 year old, Lumina in good shape, they had enough money left for the insurance and all formalities of the license plates.

In a far away mansion a woman was getting a phone call.

- Yes, you did it? Good… I wish I could do more, but… all in due time right. Thank you again for the update.

She hung up the phone.

- Melissa? Said a voice

- Albert…

- Who was that?

- My personal assistant

- Who are you helping out this time?

- A young couple, having a baby and looking for a job…

- Oh, you're so generous

- With your money…thank you honey.

- You still won't forgive me for Candy?

- Albert, you threw our little princess out in the streets!

- I didn't throw her out, she left!

- She left because you gave her no other choice

- She chose the man she loves over her family!

- That doesn't mean that she doesn't love us!!

- I invited her to William's wedding…

- Without her husband!! She's pregnant!

- What? How…?

- I'm keeping tabs on her, what do you think!? We're linked to the Grandchesters for good now!

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! How could she be so stupid!?

- Get pregnant after marrying the man she loves?

- I don't want to hear this, Melissa! My little princess baby!!

He left the room and slammed the door! But he was glad his wife was taking care of his little princess.

Maxine Grandchester was talking on the phone with someone. When she hung up the phone, her husband was looking at her.

- What the hell are you doing?

- Taking care of my son…

- How dare you?

- No, how dare you!! Cut off my baby boy and throw him in the streets!! You really didn't think that I was going to cross my arms and let you treat my son like a criminal?!

- He's my son too, you think this is easy for me?? Said Liam

- Looks like it! Don't worry, I'm using my own money from my trust fund… you don't have to worry about your money

- Maxine…

- And I'm getting the money to them through different channels they'll never know it came from me!

- You're undermining everything I did…

- Like telling every one of your friends not to hire him? She said bitter, how could you be so heartless??

- He's with the enemy!

- Candy is the sweetest girl I've ever met… they got married and they're having a baby…

- Oh my God!! I need some air…

Liam left the room to go breathe some fresh air. He was angry, but a part of him was happy his wife was helping them.

Candy and Terry got more charities donations and cheques with thousands of dollars. Candy was getting suspicious again, but Terry told her not to worry.

- Freckles enjoy! He said

- All right

With their car, they could go shopping at their ease and buy a lot of thing and come back home less tired then if they had been in the subway.

- Candy, you think you can quit your job at the bar now?

- Why?

- You need to rest until you have the baby…

- Terry….

- It's just a thought…

- I know baby…

She knew he didn't like her at the bar. Sometimes he was come and stay until her shift is over. Candy loved going back with him especially when they got their car. One evening, Terry couldn't make it on time and Candy was outside waiting, but she decided to walk… She felt like someone was following her and she started walking faster. The man grabbed her and wanted to take her in a dark alley… Terry was in the car and he saw that, he stopped the car and followed them in the alley…

- Let me go! Said Candy , please, I'm pregnant, don't hurt my baby

The man had a knife.

- If you stay still and let me do my work, I won't hurt your baby, if you scream, I'll stab your baby!

- NO!! Please, said Candy crying, don't hurt my baby…

The man was kissing her neck, he had the knife on her belly and he smelled like alcohol. Candy was crying begging him to stop he was undoing his pants, when he pulled away from Candy all of a sudden. He got a blow on his nose

- Terry! Said Candy

Terry was stunned to see that it was his wife…

- Candy!!

He punched the guy harder, this last one ran away putting his pants back on and he left the knife…Terry ran to Candy.

- Candy baby, are you ok?

- Yes, she said crying in his arms

- Did he hurt you? You want to go to the hospital?

- No, I'm fine, she said crying… just take me home baby

He picked up the knife and then they took their car and they went back home. Candy took a shower, she could still smell the alcohol in that man's breath, she was disgusted. Terry took her in his arms and they went to bed.

- Thank you Terry

- You don't have to thank me…

- You were right, that was a dangerous job, I should've waited for you

- Why didn't you?

- I just wanted to breathe some air, I was feeling nauseous … I'm sorry

- It's not your fault…

- I won't be working anymore…I'm going to stay home

- Candy… don't worry too much. You can draw during the day

- Yes, my comic…

- I want another job too…I can't stay a delivery guy for ever…

- You want to quit too? We won't have any money coming in…we can manage with our savings…for a little while…

- I'm putting our finances at risks…let me try little companies, who can't pay too much but…I can start from scratch…

- Yes, you can…

- If we really need money… I'll find something you know that, right

- Yes, I do… I want you to be what you want to be…

- I love you…

- I love you

He took her in his arms to reassure her after that big fright. Candy quit her job, stayed home and concentrated on her comic. She finished the first one and sent a copy to publishing companies… The replies were not following. Terry was looking for work in small companies, without any success… He was on Broadway one day and he saw "auditions", on the spur of a moment he just went for fun he read the part, left his name and address… he went back home to Candy and forgot about it.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Terry and Candy_**

**_"Chapter 10  
Some light at the end of the tunnel"_**

- William! How could we forget?!

- Forget about what Roberta?

- About my best friend, your sister, my sister in law

- You mean Candy… Did we forget about her?

- No, we didn't but yes we did! we got married and were enjoying our expended honeymoon and we didn't call her since. We don't know what's happening to her, if she is alright… if the baby is fine

- You're right honey…

Roberta decided to help Candy as best as she could she went to the bank right after coming back from her honeymoon and transferred some money to Candy's account without giving her name, she knew that Candy would never accept their money if she knew.

In the meantime Candy was waiting for the answer to her comic book from the publishers, and Terry was trying to find himself a job in the little companies but with the CV he had no one wanted to hire him. He was overqualified for those little enterprises; mostly they were not even calling him back after receiving his CV. He was getting depressed but didn't say anything to Candy. He started to feel that he was good for nothing, for the first time in his life he was trying to work without his father's help and wasn't able to find a job.

Candy knew how her husband was feeling and was doing her best to make him feel that he was needed and loved by his wife. They were spending their time talking and dreaming about the baby. They learned that it was going to be a boy and Terry was jumping of joy, he always wanted to have a son. They were trying to find him a name. Candy insisted on Terrence Graham but Terry wasn't sure if he wanted his son to have the same name as him.

Their favorite pass time was reading their great grand parents diaries. They were reading them before falling asleep. It was unbelievable how their great grand parents were feeling what the other was going through living in different cities. They didn't need to see each other to know how they were feeling; it was like they were bonded. They didn't write in their diaries every day but whenever Candy was writing a page, Terry was writing a page too. It was always the same dates… It was like letters; sometimes they were answering their questions. So Terry was reading his great grandfather's part after listening to her wife reading her great grandmother's part... Reading these diaries was sometimes so painful that they couldn't keep the tears from falling. Candy started to read her great grand mother's page, it was written twenty five years after their break up…

_" Today I have read something horrible in the newspapers. I'm still in the shock of it. Susanna… she passed away. It's so hard to explain my feelings now… She was so young to die, so beautiful, so full of love… She had kids, she had a family. Who will take care about her children now? I hope that Terry will find them a good mother… What am I saying? Who am I trying to fool?! Terry, how are you? It must be so hard, I wish I could be there for you… you know that I never stopped loving you, don't you? I'm really sorry for Susanna but I can't help thinking that if I waited enough a day would come and I could be your wife, that we freely could love each other. Does it make me a bad person Terry? I guess it does. Susanna just passed away, she was an angel, she was your wife, and you loved her don't you? and you see what I am thinking… and I'm a married woman. Albert… poor Albert… does he doubt about my secret feelings that I try to hide from him, that I make love to him imagining that it's you, Terry?! I look at my children and I can't help wondering how they would look like if you were their father … I thought that with time everything was going to be fine, that I would get over you, that I would learn to love Albert but I guess… the passion of love is not something that you can learn with time… you feel it or you don't . You were my soul mate and I lost you… and now you are a free man but I'm married.. to the kindest person in the world. I wish he was bad, I could leave him but how can you leave someone who loves you that much, someone who takes care of you all his life?" _

Candy was crying reading those lines; fate wasn't good to her great grandmother… Her rival died and she was still saying nice words about her. She thought about Lacey and said to Terry

- You know if Lacey married you like Susanna did with your great grandfather, I would hate her and would be glad to learn that she died… I could never say those nice words about her

- I guess your great grandmother was feeling the same but she was trying to convince herself that their decision was right; she regrets so much marrying your great grand father… I really feel sad for her… I wonder how my great grandfather was feeling that day when his wife died.

- Me too… please can you read it.

- It's getting late Freckles, you need to sleep

- Please Terry, I need to know his feelings too…

- Ok…said Terry and opened his great grandfather's diary. Of course, he said, he wrote that day:

_" Candy… Susanna died. My wife passed away, I'm a widowed and everybody come to tell me how sorry they are, they ask me if they could do something for me. I want to tell them "Bring me My Freckled Tarzan, bring her back" but instead I'm thanking them and grieving in silence but I'm relived… yes, I know that it makes me a bad person, I spent all those years with her, she was always a good wife and a good mother but I never could see her as something else but a burden… I hate myself for that, why, why I am not as strong as you are Candy? I don't know how I am going to raise the children all alone but I promise you I won't marry anyone else… I will wait for you Candy… God is my witness, there was only you in my heart and there will be only you until the day I die. Did you read the news from the newspapers? Do you know that my wife isn't in this world anymore? What do you think, do you regret marrying Albert? If you do, please don't. He's a good person and I want you to be happy. I hope that he makes you happy… If he doesn't!! I would find him and kill him Candy. He is so lucky to have you in his arms every nights… do you make love to him Candy? I never could make love to Susanna without thinking that it was you… could you make love to him? Will I ever be able to make love to you? Could Albert satisfy you as I could? I'm getting older Candy… I was supposed to be your husband! You were supposed to be my wife... the mother of my children…look all that I wrote, my wife died yesterday and look at my feelings! "_

- It's so sad… said Candy, he was feeling exactly the same as my great grandmother, it's the greatest and saddest love story that I ever heard…

- Yes… it is… let's try to sleep now honey, it's not good for you that much emotion..

- You're right, good night, you know that I love you so much, don't you?

- I know… and I love you even more

The morning they woke up and Terry went to buy some bread for the breakfast, when he came back he found a letter addressed to Candy in the mailbox. He got excited thinking that it could come from the publishing company; he climbed the stairs in hurry.

- Candy, there is a letter for you!

- A letter for me? From who?

- Look at it.. he said giving her the letter

Candy's fingers were shaking, she couldn't open it and gave it to Terry  
- Can you open it Terry? I'm too nervous

- Ok… let's open, said Terry and read the letter silently

- What does it say Terry?

- It says….

- What?

- That my wife is a very talented artist and that her comic book is going to be published!

- Oh, is it true!! Said Candy, give it to me!

She read it and Terry was right, her comic book was going to be published by one of the biggest publishing company of the country. She jumped to her husband's neck.

- Terry!! I made it! We made it!!

Terry was holding her tight

- Yes you made it my love! I'm so happy! We should celebrate it.

- Yes, we should, let's go to the French restaurant tonight

- Deal!

They had breakfast and talked about the comic book, about what future was going to bring. They could feel that everything was going to be better from now on. Their future plans were interrupted by the door bell. Terry went to open the door and he saw his brother in law with his wife.

- William! Roberta! Welcome! He said

- Hello Terry said William

- Hi Terry, where is Candy, said Roberta excited to see her friend

- I'm here, said Candy who just heard her brother's voice and came to the door to meet them

Roberta hugged her friend as tight as she could, it wasn't easy with their belly getting bigger each day. Then William took his sister in his arms:

- Little sister, I missed you so much, excuse me for not being here before and couldn't help you

- You were just married William… Oh I'm so happy to see you now

They all sat and talked; the women were talking about their pregnancy while the men were talking about the difficulties of being a pregnant woman's husband. Finally it was six pm when Terry realized that he was getting hungry

- Hey are we going to that French restaurant, he said to Candy

- French restaurant? Asked Roberta…

- Yes, said Candy, I forgot to tell you, my comic book is going to be published!

- No way!! Said Roberta, are you serious?

- Yes we just received the good news today

- Oh I'm so happy said Roberta hugging her friend

- Congratulations little sister, said William

- So are you joining us? Said Terry

- Of course we are, answered Roberta, we should celebrate

They went out, had dinner, it was something that Terry and Candy missed so much. It's been months since they didn't have dinner in a fancy restaurant. After the dinner William and Roberta left and Candy and Terry came back home, they were tired but happy.

- Terry, said Candy

- Yes my love

- Do you miss your old life?

- Yes and no… and you?

- I don't. It was good to be at that restaurant tonight but when I came home I felt that I'm happier here with you

- Really?

- Yes, I love you so much, and I could live anywhere as long as you are with me.

- I feel the same Freckles, I was rich, I thought I had everything that I needed and even more, I was going to get married but I didn't know what happiness was until I started to live with you in poverty. I wouldn't trade my life with you for anything! I still remember how I felt when I saw you in bed with Scott. There is nothing more important than you and now our baby in the world

- Can you read me some pages from your great grandfather's diary?

- Again? I thought we could have some fun tonight… if you know what I mean

- I see… well Mr Grandchester you have to read me some story before…

- Why you want me to read, you could read it yourself too

- I know but your voice… and the way you read his feelings is so good. You're so talented honey, you should become an actor!

- Well it must be in my genes, like being in love was in my genes too…

- Now are you going to read or not?

- I see… I won't have sex tonight if I don't read this diary… Ok let's start.. but promise me you won't be sad. Because whenever we read it, it makes you so sad and I don't want to see you crying…

- Ok, promise!

_" Candy, are you alright? This morning I got up with such a bad feeling… I'm worried about you. I'm not able to think or work or do anything else. I know something bad happened. Freckles, are you alright?" _

- Oh…I guess something bad happened to Candy, said Terry, maybe you should read your great grandmother's page

- Yes… said Candy and started to read, it was written the next day of Terry's page

_" I'm so weak… I cried whole day. I don't know how to write it here… I lost my baby. I was going to have another child, Albert was so happy to learn that I was pregnant again, yesterday morning I could still feel the baby moving, I was calling him Terry, I was talking to him when I was feeling sad but he died… I lost him yesterday. The doctors said that I won't be able to have another child. Albert tried to look calm but I know how sad he was, he tried to console me but I saw in his eyes that he was about to cry. I never could love him as a husband and never could make him happy and he never could be open to me about his feelings… And he thinks that I cry only because I lost my baby… but I cry because I lost the hope to have a baby one day with Terry… I know it's a sin to think like that…I just can't explain to my heart who can't handle it anymore!" _

- Oh my God… said Candy, she can't have a baby anymore… And your great grandfather knew that there was something wrong. They were created for each other but they never could be together and they suffered from it all their lives.

- Please Candy, you promised to me not to cry…

- I know Terry but I feel so sad… as if I was the one who wrote these lines… I want to keep reading more

- Can we just go to sleep, we can read the rest tomorrow…

- OK… hold me in your arms Terry.. as tight as you can, I want to be sure that you are here with me… that it's real

- It's real Candy… We are real…

The morning when Terry woke up he didn't find Candy beside him. He got up worried, as she was pregnant… He found her in the other room reading the old Candy's diary

- Freckles… he said, what are you doing?

- I couldn't help it, when I woke up, I wanted to read some more

- If it goes like this I will hide these diaries honey, they are upsetting you and it's not good in your condition

- Please Terry, try to understand, I have to know, I have to read… You know Albert is very sick

- Albert? Your father?

- No.. his grandfather… Candy wrote a lot about his illness a few years after she lost her baby…

- Really?... would you mind reading to me..

- Listen :

_" Albert's health is getting worse every day… I can't believe that I didn't realize how sick he was. He always tried to give me comfort to help me, and I never realized that he could be sick, that he needed my help. I feel so bad… I never made him happy; he always kept inside of him all his feelings. I will do my best to help him to get better."_

_" Terry… I wish you were here to help me, Albert gets weaker every moment… I can't even know him, he changed so much and still he tries to hide from me that his health is getting worse everyday. I'm trying to act as everything was normal… the kids came to see him, they cry in their rooms at night. It's so hard to accept it or to pronounce it but I'm scared that the end is near for him."_

_" Today, he wanted to talk to me… Albert wanted to talk to me alone and I will never forget his words until I die… For the first time in my life I saw Albert as he was, for the first time of his life he shared his feelings with me… he told me that he knew how much I loved you Terry. That I would never be able to forget about you, that he tried and hoped first but he knew how powerless he was… He never could reach for me, I was never his wife … He said that all he wanted was to see me happy and when there was no hope between you and me, he wanted to marry me, to try to make me happy but he soon realized that I could never love anyone the way that I loved you… he said : now that I'm leaving this world Candy… I want you to be happy… no matter what happens please be happy…this is my last wish from you, I loved you more than you could imagine and you gave me a family, you made me always happy, you always tried to make feel wanted… thank you for everything you did. I was crying while he was talking to me and he said that I was prettier when I was smiling. And those were his last words… Oh Terry, Albert died… he just closed his eyes and didn't open them again… I'm crying… Terry… I need you so much..."_

- Oh my God… Albert died… said Candy

- Yes… poor man said Terry. What happened after?

- I don't know this was the last page of the diary.

- Oh… we should read in my great grandfather's diary maybe he wrote something about Albert's dead, he must have learned about it from the papers…

The phone started to ring. Terry got up and answered. Candy was waiting for him, when he came back she asked who it was

- It was… he said

Seeing Terry's confused and surprised face Candy got worried

- Who was it Terry?

- It was someone from the theatre Company Stratford.

- What?

- Yes, they want to hire me as an actor

- As a what?! Said Candy surprised, she couldn't believe what her husband just said.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Terry and Candy_**

**_Chapter 11  
" A very happy meeting"_**

- As an actor…, he repeated in disbelief

- Actor? Said Candy, in a theatre?

- Yes…

- How did you get hired as an actor?

- It was a few weeks ago, I was passing by Broadway after yet another unsuccessful interview… and I saw a sign saying "auditions", so I just went in and auditioned, just for fun …and forgot about it! It was a spur of the moment thing…

Terry was talking, but he felt he was living a dream. Candy was looking at him.

- Maybe you've been searching for something that was right in front of you this whole time…

- An actor…

- Terry, if they called you, it means you're talented! Your great grandfather was the King of Broadway in his time…

- So I've heard, but…

- I believe you can do it, honey. You can do anything you set your mind into…

- An actor?

- Didn't you love drama class in school?

- Yes, I did, I felt so alive on stage…

- Well since the white collar job are not coming your way… why not try acting?

Terry's head was spinning, he was excited, he was scared…

- You really think I should do it?

- You've got a photographic memory, perfect for an actor…

- You're pregnant, I don't want to leave you alone, the rehearsals…

- It's going to be fine, she said I'm going to be fine, if anything happens, I have money put away for emergencies, and that special future mom project offered to pay for our medical expenses… we're fine Terry.

- If this works out…I'm going to be able to give you everything you want…

- Terrence the third and I only need you…

- "Terrence the third"? Sounds like royalty! Schrek the third?

- It does!

They both started laughing.

- How about calling him "Trey" for three? Said Terry

- That's a marvellous idea! Said Candy smiling, "Trey" it is!

Terry looked at his pregnant wife. She stood up and he ran to hug her hard!

- Freckles! I'm an actor!! He screamed

- Yes! It took you long enough to react!! Romeo!!

- "Romeo" I actually read for the part of Romeo… a modern day version of the classic tale with "older" characters….

- How could you not tell me?

- I forgot! I never thought it would pan out! I'm so sorry I didn't tell you…

- It's ok, Romeo, said Candy kissing him

They kissed for a long time…

- Are you in a celebrating mode? He asked

- What kind of celebration?

- The very very fun kind…

Candy's baby moved, they both felt it…

- Trey agrees! Said Terry

- Hush! Don't say that, said Candy

They started kissing and took their clothes off in the living room and they made love on the carpet in a very intense passion.

- Wow, honey! You're on fire, you must me very happy…, said Candy

- I guess I am more happy then I thought, said Terry smiling

He took her in his arms.

- It's so good to see you happy, said Candy

- I only need you and Trey to be happy, this is…

- Something you also like?

- Yes…How's your comic coming along?

- Well they're going to publish the first one soon…They want to color it… you think I should?

- Why not…? Your drawings are always amazing… and the story of your great grandmother is just so moving and touching… I'm surprised out father didn't stop this one…

- About that…

- What?

- I used a pen name…

- Come again?

- Well I didn't want our fathers to block me this time, so I chose a pen name…

- Which one? Candy White?

- I really wanted my father to have no idea…so I sent my comic to a Japanese manga company…

- In Japan??

- With a Japanese name….

- What?

- Yes… my pen name is "Keiko Nagita Misaki"…

- Keiko? Like the killer whale?

- Free Willy? Said Candy smiling, yes, like the killer whale. I'm surprised you actually know Keiko...

- I like animals, they exploited that poor whale, they should've done what the movie said, free Keiko!! Now its dead

- Yes, that was sad... But I didn't get it from Free Willy… it's a Japanese friend I met in Paris…

- Ok…

- This way, my father or yours won't be able to stop it…

- Your comic is going to be published here?

- Yes…and in Japan

- Don't Japanese read the other way around or something?

- They'll make the necessary changes…

- Well that was smart!

- You were unwillingly smart too! Your father would've never thought you'd look for a job as an actor! So you got your call back!

- Yes…

- I wanted to start doing portraits, but…I got my comic now…

- Soon you won't need to sell your paintings for a living, you still can, but…

- I'm going to make it on my own time and pace… when you become the King of Broadway and I become a famous author…I'm hungry honey, I'm craving ice cream with chocolate mint…

- Don't move, honey he said, I'll get it for you

- Don't forget the bananas and the whipped cream!

- Did I tell you how much I love you?

- Not in the last 2 minutes!...

The next day Terry was getting ready for his interview but he was so nervous.

- Romeo, said Candy, it's all right…it's going to be fine, I'll come with you…

- All right, he said smiling, I feel better already!

Candy burst out laughing.

- You look so cute nervous!

They went to Broadway with their little car. The found a parking lot, but they had a walk for a while before getting to the Strasford Theatre. They went inside and they met owner and the manager.

- Hello! My name is Robert Hathaway, I'm very pleased to meet you, Mr. Grandchester!

They were shaking hands

- Like wise, said Terry, this is my wife Candice

- Pleased to meet you

- Hello, said Candy smiling, likewise

- Terrence, said Robert, can I call you Terrence?

- Yes, said Terry

- Call me Robert, I watched all the different auditions and there were thousands of them. But yours caught my eye…you have some sort of charisma on stage, your presence , your stage presence is just amazing and your acting … you said you've never been to acting classes?

- No, I did some plays in school…

- You're a natural…, said Robert, so I'm giving you a job, we're going to do Pygmalion, a revamped version of it… I want a fresh new face and I think you're going to make it… You're my next big star!! You better get yourself a agent… because after the premiere, theatre companies are going to fight to have you…

- Thank you for the advice, said an overwhelmed Terry

- Here is the script so you can learn the lines we start the rehearsals in week…I'll see you in a week!

- Thank you , said Terry. Good bye

- Good bye said Robert

He had other people to see and Terry was still in disbelief. They got out of the theatre to go back to their car…

- Well that was fun, said Candy

- I still kind of can't believe it, can we keep this to ourselves?

- Of course, said Candy until the big premiere?

- They're not going to know what's going on, unless they go to Broadway…

- You know they go to the theatre as an entertainment

- I'll just have to pray they don't and I'm going to use a stage name…

- Which one..?

- Graham Baker…

- Oh… Terrence Graham Grandchester and Eleonor Baker

- Two ancestors who made it big in the theatre world…

- Well I became a Japanese to publish my comic, you can become Graham Baker! She said smiling

They burst out laughing. They finally got to their car and they decided to go see Bobbie and William. The doorman let them go up, since they knew Candy. When they got to the apartment, Candy had a weird feeling. They rang the door…

- Freckles, said Terry, are you ok?

- Yes, I just feel…

The door open and Melissa was standing there.

- Mom!! Said Candy jumping to her neck

- Oh my God!! My baby!! Said Melissa crying and hugging her hard

The two women were crying, kissing each other, hugging, crying some more. They got in the apartment and they went to the living room. Bobbie came and looked at them moved. She had tears in her eyes. Terry was also moved. 20 minutes later, Candy finally looked at Terry and smiles.

- Honey, I'm sorry, said Candy

- Don't apologise baby, come on! Mrs. Andrew…hello

- Hi Terry, said Melissa wiping her tears

Melissa turned to Candy and touched her belly.

- Hey baby! She said

- It's a boy, said Candy his name is Terrence Grandchester III…

- Wow! Said Melissa smiling

- But we'll call him "Trey" for short, said Terry

- Congratulations! Said Melissa

The baby kicked…

- Oh my God!! Said Melissa moved to tears again, hello baby!! I'm your nana!!

- He said hi! Said Candy, he loves music he dances… Bobbie sorry…

- Hey you haven't seen your mom in months… don't mind me! Said Bobbie

- Thanks... put on some music…

- All right, I'm listening to the Macarena song… wait

She walked to the corner of her living where there was a hi-fi sound system and put the music on… Candy was looking at her belly …

- Now mom, look, he's dancing!

- Oh my God!! Said Melissa laughing

The belly was moving with the music and everybody was laughing. Candy was so happy to be with her mother. They spent the night at Bobbie's and Candy was with her mom in the bedroom, talking.

- Mom, I miss you so much, especially since I've been pregnant

- I miss you too baby…

Candy was in her mommy's arms and they reminiscing about the past and of course baby talk. Terry was very happy for his wife. He was in the living room with William talking business.

- Do you have any news about your family business?

- No, said Terry, I've been kind of busy thinking about getting a job and feeding my wife, said Terry

- How is that going?

Terry had to restrain himself not to say that he was going to be an actor in a few weeks…

- Well I have a promise for a job soon…

- With whom?

- I don't want to jinx it said Terry

- All right. Your sister is doing a great job with the company, you taught her well

- She was always the one with the most optimism… she pushed me to go to Candy, that she was going to take care of business, I didn't need to sacrifice my love

- She's wise…

- She's the best…

- Lacy Bartlett? You were willing to marry the town's slut for her millions?

- What wouldn't we do for our family, said Terry smiling

- Thank God you met my sister…I'm sorry for the first time we met how I dragged her out of your bed with your sating sheet by the way…

- It's ok… I was so shocked I couldn't move…I had just realised that I ran out of my wedding with the enemy's daughter!!

- You do know your wedding is everywhere on the net?

- Which wedding?

- The non-wedding one, where you take my sister and run… that was priceless!!

- It's on the net? Well I guess I have more important things to worry about right now and I don't care what people are saying about me!!

- Funny how things you thought were important become futile all of a sudden…

- You have no idea!! Being poor, was a real eye opener for me… Your sister is the greatest. The way she handled things when we had nothing… I just love her more each day… I would break down and cry and she would encourage me!! We never went to bed hungry, we were homeless… we live in subsidised housing, we got other people's second hand furniture… but we had each other and were very happy!! I wouldn't trade that for all the money in the world…

William look at him smiling. Love really does conquers all. They talked until late and then they went to bed. Terry was surprised to see Candy coming in…

- Freckles? What are you doing here?

- I am your wife, am I not?

- Yes, but…

- And I'm sleeping in the same bed as you…

- I thought you'd sleep with your mother

- That kind of sound weird she said laughing

- I know

- I'll see my mommy in the morning and we can spend a few days here with her…

- Of course…

- But you have to learn your role honey…

- William is going to be working… so I can use one of the room to study my role… it's going to be fine. Spend some time with your mother…

- Thank you honey. I never realised how much I missed her…

- Until you realised you were becoming a mom yourself…

- I missed her so much

Candy and Terry spent a few days at Bobbie's and William's with Melissa. They didn't talk much about Albert.

- I miss him, said Candy with tears

- I know you do… he misses you too

- I know. I'm so sorry about everything

- Don't be. You're happy with your husband?

- He's my other half mom, I love him so much. Yes, I'm very happy with him.

- Then it was worth it… your father will come around, or not…

Candy spent every second she had with her mother. She took her to the airport and she cried.

- Baby said Melissa , I love you, don't forget it

- I love you mom, said Candy

- Call me if you need anything

- I will, but I don't want you to get into trouble with dad

- Let me worry about your dad…bye baby…

- Bye mom…

Melissa left and Candy was sad. Terry hugged her hard.

- Let's go baby, said Terry

- Yes, let's go home, Romeo, I actually miss our little apartment, our little place

- Me too…

They went back home to their little routine. Terry studying for his role, Candy drawing her comic…

Melissa went back home and she found her mother in law.

- Melanie! She said smiling

- Melissa! She said smiling

The old woman hugged her. She was still strong and she was aging gracefully. She had short hair and a perm, which made it easier for her to comb.

- How long have you been here?

- Not too long about an hour…

- You came from Lakewood?

- Yes…

- Is Albert here?

- Not yet…

- What brings you by?

- I heard what happened to my little princess, what the hell is going on?? How could you hide that from me??

Albert arrived at that moment.

- Melissa! You're home he said hugging his wife

- Hi honey, said Melissa softly

They kissed on the lips. Then he let of her and hugged his mother.

- Mom! What are you doing here?

- I came to yell at you about my little princess

- Oh…

- How could you do that to her? If your grandmother were alive you would've told , "why are you throwing me out"? How could you treat your grandmother like that?

- She slept with the enemy!!

- A Grandchester!! Oh you're lucky she's dead, she would've scolded you!!

- Mom please!!

- She was in love with a Grandchester… that's where the problem is, isn't what happened with

- Mom! I just came back from work, can you give me a break for now? Look mom, I'm sorry, and I love you. But please, can I go and change and relax? We'll talk later...

He hugged his mother and he went to his bedroom.

- Melanie, we'll talk later. I just came back from New York and I saw Candy, she's fine, pregnant and happily married

- To her Grandchester?

- Yes…

- She's channelling her great grandmother…

- I think so too, we'll talk later…

- Ok, said Melanie

Melissa went to her bedroom.

- Honey, said Albert, I missed you…

- I missed you too, she said approaching him…

They kissed and made love, and took a nap. When they woke up. They were in each other's arms…

- Honey, he said, did you see Candy in New York?

- Yes…

- But...

- She came at William's totally by chance, but you know I would've gone to see her right? I tried respecting your wishes, but I can't anymore… I've been helping them anonymously

- I know

- You do?

- Yes and I love you for it. I'm glad you're helping my baby…

- Albert you miss her

- More than you know, she spent that year in Europe and I was looking forward to spending some times with her when she came back

- But she met the son of your enemy and she fell in love!

- She just went to do a stupid painting job…and fell for the subject!! Why him??

- Albert she can't control her feelings…

- I'm not ready Melissa…

- Your mother came to talk about it…

- It's too soon

- All right, she's going to stay here until you're ready to talk about Candy …

Albert had tears in his eyes every time he talked about his little princess.

_"I miss her so much…he thought, my little baby, she's making love to the enemy every single night!!"_

So Albert postponed the conversation with his mother, he turned the deaf ear…

Bobbie went into labour and she called Candy to come and be with her.

- I want drugs, drugs and lots of drugs, said Bobbie…

- Bobbie a few minutes ago, you said you didn't want any…, said William

- William, said Bobbie, your face is getting on my nerves right now!

William looked at his wife. He thought it was funny but he was not even going to try…

- Call the doctor!! I want drugs!!

- Bobbie, I've been with pregnant women, your labour is natural, and...

- Natural? We had sex all day long an everyday to make this go faster!! And its not going fast enough for me!!

- Bobbie!! Said Candy

William couldn't take it anymore, he burst out laughing.

- Don't you dare laugh when I'm suffering!

- Baby, said William, I love you , I wish I could feel your pain

- I don't think so! Said Bobbie

- Right… Bobbie… I'm trying here… what can I do?

- Just be there! She said… I love you…!

She was pausing between contraction and he would kiss her on the lips

- I love you, she said softly, I'm sorry, but I'm going to continue yelling at you …. You can't imagine how much it hurts!

- You can yell at me all you want, honey, you want me to call your mother?

- She's in Paris shopping and my dad, well I don't want him in here with me, I'll call him later…I only wanted the two most important people in my life, my best friend and my husband… oh, it's coming again……

Bobbie was in pain squeezing her husband's hand. Candy was on the other side of the bed holding her hand. Terry was at the theatre, rehearsing… the big premiere was in a week… Candy had trouble hiding the fact that Terry was going to be on a Broadway play…Those who followed the theatre news were waiting for Hathaway's new play and the tickets for the premiere were sold out months in advance. Terry had a lot on his shoulders; they were trusting him, a perfect stranger to the theatre world with a very big role.

- Candy? Said Bobbie, are you here with me?

- Sorry honey…

- Thinking about Terry?

- Yes, said Candy and my turn will be in a few weeks…I can't wait to see my little Trey, but those labour pains, I'm not looking forward to…

After hours of labour, Bobbie had a beautiful little boy, William Robert.

- He's perfect, said William smiling

- Perfect, said Candy smiling

Bobbie was looking at her baby.

- Oh my God he's so big! How did he come out of me? She said

- Bobbie! Said Candy smiling

- Look at your godson, said Bobbie smiling

- Oh Thank you, said Candy, taking him… hello there! I'm your godmother!! Yes, that's me!!

Candy stayed for a while, but then she told them.

- I have to go…

- You don't have to, said William

- Dad is coming and I don't want to cause any tension

- Your husband is not here maybe you two can talk…

- Unless I can talk to him with my husband present, I'm not talking to him…I know what he's going to say, to leave my husband, we'll take care of your baby… He doesn't care that I love Terry. I'll talk to you guys later said Candy hugging them

Candy left and a few minutes later, her parents arrived with Bobbie's parents all happy and ready to celebrate the birth of their grandchild.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Terry and Candy**_

_**By Mallory Quinn**_

_**Chapter 12  
"The Family Reunion"**_

Maxine Grandchester was in her study thinking, then she was looking for a phone number. When she finally found the piece of paper, she wanted to pick up the phone when her cell phone rang.

- Hello?

- Maxine?

- Melissa? I was just about to call you…

- Great I'm glad we're on the same page… Candy is going to give birth soon

- Yes I know, I've been keeping taps on them and helping them

- Me too…thank you

- Thank you…you're daughter is the sweetest girl I've ever met

- And your son is very handsome and well behaved…

- Do you know what happened in the past?

- No, all I know is that Albert's grandmother was in love with Liam's Grandfather when they were young… he wouldn't tell me the rest

- That's all I know too…

- We have to do something

- Let's take advantage of the birth of our grandchild…

- It's a boy by the way, Terrence Grandchester the third…they're calling him "Trey"

- Oh…, said Maxine emotional

- I saw my daughter when she came to see my son, I was so happy to see her…

- I can imagine… so when Candy gives birth, let's drag our two stubborn husbands to the hospital and fix this!

- Yes, this has gone on long enough, we need our children to be safe and close to us… That baby has to be the peacemaker…

- Hear hear!

A few weeks later, it was finally the day of Terry's big premiere. He was on hot coals. Candy was trying to avoid him and he noticed it.

- Freckles, what are you doing?

- I'm trying to give you some space since you're nervous…

He looked at her and smiled.

- Freckles, listen to me…the sight of you is never going to annoy me, you hear me ? In fact seeing you calms me down…

- Really? She said with a little voice, you're not just saying that

- Today is the night of my premiere, tomorrow I might be a star or I'll be done… you've been with me every step of the way, you and I are one, you're part of me, you're part of this…

- I'm nervous too…

- I know…

He kissed her.

- Thank you for everything my love, I'm going to go…I'll see you after the play…

- All right, break a leg!!

- Thanks…

Terry left for the theatre and Candy was in front of the computer she bought for 30 at the United Way. She smiled when she remembered how surprised Terry was…

- You bought a computer for 30??

- Yep! Said Candy smiling, it's not fast, but it works…

- Well as long as I can get my job web pages…

- I got us free internet too, only it's full of pop ups

- I can deal with that for now… you rock Freckles!!

Terry had come a long way, from the rich CEO to a simple man with a simple life, living in subsidised housing.

She was nervous that day too. She was unable to draw her comic…and she barely ate anything.

- We'll go for dinner later, said Candy, I wish I could bring Bobbie with me, but since it's a secret… oh well I'll have to go alone.

She went to the hairdresser to get her hair washed and style in a very nice up do.

- You're having a nice dinner with your handsome hubby in a fancy restaurant? Said the hairdresser

- Yes, said Candy who couldn't tell them the truth

- Nice! When is your baby due?

- Anytime ..., said Candy smiling

- Well good luck! Said the hairdresser

- Thank you and goodbye, said Candy giving her a generous tip

- Bye, come again!!

So she went back home to get ready and she put on a very nice green evening gown. It was loose at the waist for her very big belly. She put on some make up and pair of shoes with short heals. She took a cab to Broadway and she went to her seat. The play was about to start. The light went off and it started…

Graham Baker entered the scene and the public only saw him, he overshadowed all the other actors… he was just mesmerizing. You'd never know it was his first time on stage and in public. Robert Hathaway was right, his stage presence was just magnificent and the chemistry with the other actors was just what the play needed…

Candy was looking at her husband and she was wondering where the heck did he go? Because the person on that stage, was not her husband, it was Professor Henry Higgins. With the make up on Terry's face, he had to be age a little for his character; you'd never recognise him with his make up on, with the short wig. If Candy didn't know the role he was playing, she would've been looking for him during the whole play…She was so overwhelmed with emotions and Terry's talent, that she was crying of joy.

During the intermission, she stood up to go to the little girls room and then she went back to her place. She was alone with no one to talk to. She was in the front row and most of the audience were snobbish rich people.

_"Well, I come from one of them, she thought in her mind smiling"_

At the end of the play, there was a little reception. But Candy, who had a back stage pass found Terry with a reporter.

- Call me if you want a interview, said Terry , until I see the critics, I have no comment. Come in my love, he said when he saw Candy at the door

She got in with her big belly and she hugged him.

- Hello, she said to the reporter…

- Hello… Mr. Baker, I don't care about the critics, I'm a critic and I can tell you, you're a star now!!

- Thank you, said Terry, but I just want to have this evening to myself, I promise I'll call you tomorrow all right. I want to spend this time with my wife and son…

- Oh, it's a boy…

- Tomorrow…

- All right, but I want exclusivity

- You got it… , said Terry smiling

The reporter left.

- You're a celebrity now, said Candy

- Looks like it

- You were wonderful, I was so moved by your performance, I cried…

- Oh baby, he said kissing her

They kissed for a while…

- Do you know how happy I am? He said

- Not here!

- Why not?

- The reception, they're waiting for us

- Well they'll just have to wait some more…

- Oh my God! Said Candy laughing while Terry was kissing her neck

They had a quickie in the dressing room before getting to the reception. Candy went to freshen up while Terry was stopped by reporters. When she was done, she went to the reception room to wait for Terry.

- There's my little princess!! Said a voice

Candy was stunned and she turned around and she saw …

- NANA!! She said hugging her hard, oh my God!! What are you doing here??

- I can ask you the same question! You usually don't do this kind of entertainment

- Well, I… said Candy

Candy felt observe and she turned around. She saw her parents, William, Bobbie… She was staring at Albert, she had tears in her eyes she ran to him and he just open his arms and they hugged

- Daddy, oh daddy!

- My little baby! Said Albert

- I missed you

- I missed you too, my Princess!!

- What are you doing here? All of you… Mom!

She hugged her mom.

- Baby!

- Anthony! She said hugging him

- Hey baby sis! Said Anthony hugging her back

- How could you all come here? Said Candy

- William invited us…, said Melissa

- William? You knew?

- Knew what? Said Albert

- That Terry was in this play…

- Come again? Said Albert

- Yes, Albert, said Melissa, the actor who played professor Higgins is your son in law, you did say he was excellent

- Maybe that's why he did a crappy job with his father's business, said Albert

- Daddy, please, said Candy sadly

- If you're going to insult my son, said a man's voice, at least wait until he's present…

Everybody turned around. Liam Grandchester was standing there with his whole family, he and Albert looked at each other…

- I'm not afraid of your punk, if that's what you're thinking, said Albert

- Don't you dare call my son a punk, said Liam

- What the hell is going on in here? Said Terry arriving stunned

- Terrence! Said Maxine smiling

- Mom! He said running to her

Terry hugged his mother, he had tears in his eyes.

- My baby boy, how have you been?

- I've been fine, mom, said Terry, what are you all doing here?

- We received an invitation to the premiere of "Pygmalion" , said Maxine, introducing a bright new actor name "Graham Baker"…

- You don't know how surprised I was to see you on stage, said a voice, I thought I was seeing a ghost...

Terry turned around.

- Grandpy? He said, you came? Oh my God, said Terry hugging him hard!

Richard Grandchester was an old man, but still very attractive.

- Of course I came! Said the old man hugging his grandson, watching you was like watching my father on stage again, you made me cry!! I never got into acting, he never held it against me, he always said I should do whatever I was comfortable with… so I took care of the family business… I have no doubt, my father in living in you!! You have the same stage presence, the same stamina…

- That's a very nice thing to say, grandpy !

Terry turned to his wife who walked to him. They were surrounded by both families. Terry saw his sisters and they came to hug him.

- We miss you, said Nelly

- We love you , said Susanna

- I love you too, said Terry

Albert had had enough.

- Enough with the family reunion! What the heck is going on? He said

William approached Candy and Terry with his wife who was still a little chunky from her pregnancy.

- I invited all of you here, said William, because I think this stupid feud has lasted long enough!

- William! Said Albert it was not for you to take care of this!

- Then who will? Both fathers are too stubborn to let this feud go! Said William, we have to face reality. Candy and Terry are married, about to have a child… the child can be the occasion to bring peace in both our families…

Nelly approached William.

- William called me to tell me what he had in mind, for the family reunion…

- William, said Candy, how did you know about the play? Terry and I were very careful not to leak anything in case the critics were bad…

- You have me to blame for this, said Bobbie

- What? I didn't confide in you Bobbie

- You didn't have too, let me tell you my full name… it's Roberta Davis Hathaway…

- Hathaway? Said Terry, as the owner of the theatre?

- Yes, he's my father…, said Bobbie, I use my mother maiden name most of the time

- Oh my God! Said Candy

- Small world hein? Said William

- I'll say! Said Terry's grandfather, Robert Hathaway was the name of the manager who discovered my father…!

- My Great great grandfather, said Bobbie smiling

- Oh my God! Said Candy

- My father told me, when he came to see the baby, that he was doing a new play with this new young actor who blew him away in the auditions… that he had just found the revelation of the year

- Then I told her your name, your real name before I told her that you wanted to use a stage name…, said Hathaway arriving

- Hi, daddy! Said Bobbie smiling

- Hey baby! He said hugging her, how's my grandson?

- He's great, said Bobbie smiling

- Mr. Hathaway...

- William…

- So, continued Robert, imagine my surprise when William tells me, that's his brother in law, is the great grandson of **The** Terrence Grandchester, the King of Broadway! I understood everything, your talent, it's in the genes!!

Terry smiled.

- Thank you sir…, said Terry

- I got this idea, continued William and I called Nelly and we arranged for everybody to be here at the premiere, so we can talk…

- Well you wasted your time and ours! Said Albert, I'm not talking to that loser!!

- Like I'd run to the opportunity to talk to you, said Liam

- Daddy! Said Candy stop it! That's enough!! You have to stop this stupid feud! I'm tired of living without my family, our families! We love you and we miss you all

- Princess, said Albert, I can't…

- Why!? Said Candy crying, why can't you just make peace?? What the hell happened to make you all hate each other like that?? I don't understand!

- Candy, said Terry you have to calm down

- No , honey, we have to solve this once and for all! Daddy, Mr. Grandchester, please… for the sake of our baby, for all our sakes!! Stop this feud!!

- Princess, you know I'd do anything for you, but this…

- Terrence, said his father, too much has happened, I can't just…

- OH MY GOD! Said Candy crying, this is not happening, there's no problem without a solution! We have to solve this! I want Trey to know all of his grandparents!!

- Trey? Said Albert

- Terrence Grandchester, the third, said Liam

Albert was moved.

- Albert, said Melissa, please…

- Liam, said Maxine, come on...

- I'm… started Albert

But he was interrupted by…

- OH MY GOD!! Yelled Candy upset

- What is it Freckles? Said Terry worried and holding her…

- Terry, my water just broke…, said Candy in tears, I'm having the baby…

- Oh my God! Said Terry, I'm taking you to the hospital

Terry took his wife in his arms and ran to the door with William, who had his driver near by. They got it and rushed to the hospital.

- You see what you did? Said Melissa to both fathers

- You upset her so much she went into labour! Said Maxine

- If anything happens to my baby and her baby

- We're holding both of you responsible! Said Maxine

- Did you guys rehearsal your little act? Said Albert

- Because you seem eerily in' sync, said Liam

- Shut up!! Said both women

Albert's car arrived but Melissa got in with Maxine, leaving the men behind... Liam's car arrived.

- You care to give me a ride? Said Albert

- Yeah, why not! Said Liam, let's go, we're about to have a grandson!

Albert got in and left with Liam. The other found away to get to the hospital.

Candy changed her clothes and she put on a hospital gown. She wanted her hair down, so Bobbie undid the up do.

- Where's my mom? Said Candy

- She should be on her way, said Terry

- I want her here, said Candy

- She will be, calm down Candy, said Terry

- Terry, she said looking at him

- I'm here baby, it's going to be fine, remember your breathing exercises

- I never really paid attention…

- Just breathe, honey, said Terry

Melissa came in with Maxine.

- Mom, said Candy, mommy in law, I'm glad you're both here!

- It's going to be fine, baby, said Melissa

- Yes, we're here for you, said Maxine

Candy was pampered, her desires where orders, her mom, mom in law , Bobbie and Terry were taking good care of her…

- Juliet, said Bobbie, you're not angry at your guy?

- Well… there's really nothing I can do…

- You're the sweetest girl, you know that Juliet? Said Bobbie laughing

- That's because the pain is not unbearable yet, said Melissa, give her time…

- Mom, you're scaring me…, said Candy

- If you're anything like me, said Melissa, you're not going to take long, I've had short labours …

- Short… ? What's short?

- 3 hours?

- 3 hours? It's still too long for me mom!!

- Some women have 23 hours labour, or even 36! So 3 hours is a breeze! Said Melissa

- Well at the rate the pain is going, I'm not really sure it's a breeze, said Candy

Not too long after that…the crankiness was starting…

- Awww! Terry!!

Terry would take her hand and she would squeeze it hard. That was his way of sharing the pain. Both mothers would look at the scene, smiling.

- Do you want an epidural? Said Terry

- No! No drugs! I can do it!

- You don't need to be brave here, baby, you know, said Terry worried

- Brave?! I'm not brave, I'm in labour!! She yelled, don't call me baby!

- Candy, calm down said Terry

- I can't do this!! I can't! Oh my God!!

- Yes you can baby, said her mother

- Don't call me baby! Baby is what's making me suffer right now, I don't want to hear that until its out of my body!!

- It's going to happen, honey said Terry, he just surprised us the day of the premiere...

- Well, having sex in your dressing room after the play might have triggered it! You turned us into a couple of perverts!

Everybody in the room was trying not to laugh...

- Now I recognise myself! Said Bobbie laughing out loud

- Bobbie, get out of here! Said Candy

- With pleasure! Said Bobbie smiling and getting out.

The others outside all asked her.

- What's going on?

- She threw me out, because I was laughing

- Bobbie! Said William laughing

A few hours later, which had seemed like forever for Candy…

- Candy, said Terry, it's going to be fine… I love you , you can do this

- Terry I love you, but I'm dying here! Said Candy, doctor!!

The doctor was there, with the nurses.

- You're ready Candy, push now…! Said the doctor

Candy was pushing, but she felt like she was not pushing at all…

- Can't do it, said Candy out of breath

- It's ok, said the doctor, some women need a little help…

The doctor and the nurses touched something by the side of the bed and an extension device for her feet came out. The nurses, put her feet on each of them…

- All right, Candy said the doctor, now in a few seconds, said the doctor looking at a monitor showing the coming and intensity of the contractions, now, push!

This time Candy was able to push …

- AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Baby cries were heard. Trey was screaming his lungs out! Everybody in the room screamed of joy.

- Whoa! Said the doctor, what a strong voice! Here is baby Trey!!

Candy was exhausted, happy to see the pain had stopped once the baby was out, as if by magic. The baby was screaming, Terry was happy. The nurse gave Terry the scissors so he could cut the umbilical cord… Terry took the scissors smiling and he cut the cord… The mothers clapped their hands. The nurses cleaned up the baby and gave him to Terry who was crying of joy looking at his little bundle of joy.

- Oh my God, he's so beautiful, he's so perfect, ten fingers, ten toes, a perfect nose, the little mouth, two ears, it sounds silly but you're your daddy and I'm checking you out! He said laughing, let's go see mommy…

The doctor and the nurses, finished taking care of Candy. Terry brought her the baby. Candy was smiling.

- Hello there! Hello baby! I'm your mommy! And I love you!

Candy and Terry looked at each other with love and they kissed. Melissa took the baby to bless him and kiss it on the forehead, then she gave the baby to Maxine…who was crying of joy in front of her first grandchild.

- He's perfect, said Maxine

- Thank you for this wonderful baby, said Melissa

Outside the room the doctor told the other that baby Trey was born. They all jumped of joy, happy, hugging each other.

Everybody was in the room rejoicing about baby Trey. Terry's grandfather and Candy's grandmother started talking.

- I'm glad we have both families here, said the Richard Grandchester…we need to take advantage of this new life, and make a new beginning…

- This stupid feud between our families should stop… the reason for the feud was love…love could be the reason it stops…

- So I still can't understand how everything came about, I was part of it, I admit…

- Are we finally going to know what triggered this stupid feud? Said Candy

- Yes, Princess, you will, said Melanie. Your great grandmother and your namesake, was in boarding school in London with Terry's great grandfather and namesake… They fell in love, they came back to America… Candy studied to become a nurse and Terry became an actor… but their plan fell through when an accident on the theatre set happened, Terry was saved by a young actress named Susanna Marlowe who lost her leg in the process… he was pressured and forced to break up with Candy and marry Susanna… Candy married William Albert Andrew, who was her protector, her adoptive father… don't ask! Any way, Albert always knew Candy was still in love with her Terry, that she will always love him… he made her happy but he knew her happiness was incomplete…

- My father, said Richard , never loved my mother. She was a friend, a burden to him, she was the one who prevented him to be with the woman he loved, so the marriage was a cold one, his heart was with his beloved… when my mother died, my father was relieved… he was trying to hide it, but he was happy to be free again…

- Candy loved Albert and when Albert died of illness, she was heartbroken…

- Only my father went to the funeral

- He told Candy that they had a chance of living their happiness, as long as they still had a breath, they could still be happy…

- After the funeral? Said Candy

- Yes, the minute it was done, almost…Candy packed her bags and she left with him…she thought since they were getting old, they could die any minute, so they didn't want to spend another minute without each other. They were robbed of their happiness…She followed her heart. They got married and they went to live in Scotland, where they had spent a beautiful summer once upon a time, that's where they died, together, after living happy every day of the rest of their lives…

- So that's when Albert's son became enraged, saying that my father seduced his mother, that he was a heartless jerk… and he started sabotaging my deals, I started stealing deals from under his nose and the situation just snowballed and was transmitted to the next generation…

- You forgot the part where you said Candy was a slut, who seduced your father, said Melanie smiling

- So this whole feud was because two people in love decided they had to be together because they loved each other, after spending years with the wrong people? Said Candy in tears, oh my God!!

- That's it? Said Melissa, your grandmother decided to have a life with the man she loves and you guys are fighting?

- You couldn't understand that need they had to be together? They did their duty, they had the right to be happy. said Maxine

- My father never loved my mother, so to see him so much in love he didn't even care to invite us to their wedding! He knew we disapproved…, said Richard

- So, said Melanie, you were jealous of his love for Candy?

- I wish he had felt the 10th of that for my mother!! She loved him so much!! I hated Candy for stealing my father's heart!

- And my husband hated Terry for "seducing" his sweet little old mother…it was hard for him to imagine his mother in love with another man than his father, let alone his mother having sex with another man!!

- So Liam, Albert, as one of the member who started this feud, I'm asking you, let it go. This little baby can be the peacemaker… I saw Terrence on stage tonight and I thought I had gone back in time and seeing my father on that stage…it brought back so many emotions, memories… he would've been proud of his great grandson! He's living in Terry...

- And Candy is living in her namesake, said Melanie, the fact that they both fell in love, says a lot, why them? Why not William and Nelly? They get along great…But it was Candy and Terry, like a hundred years ago…I'm so happy they both defied their family to be together…this Candy and this Terry, tried to care about what their families wanted, until they didn't… and they got married and they lived in poverty… as long as they had each other, they were happy…

- We all saw Terrence triumph on stage…he's going to make it big and he now will be able to take care of his little family without social assistance… so please, Liam, Albert, can you make peace… ? Let's end this now… we're family now, thanks to little Trey…

Albert and Liam looked at each other. They had a grandson in common… the business deals, were just that, business deals, no matter how many double crossing they do to each other…it was never going to change the past.

- You know you're responsible for us almost being on the verge of bankruptcy…, said Liam

- I know, said Albert, I wanted to destroy your family, then I thought I wouldn't be fun not to have you around to fight with…so I just blocked the banks so they wouldn't loan you any money…

- You son of a b!tch! Said Liam, I knew it was you!! I'm sorry Mrs. Andrew, he said to Melanie

This last one smiled.

- I can make a few phone calls, said Albert, in honour of Trey… Terrence Grandchester the third…

- Let's call him, " Terrence William Grandchester" said Terry smiling

- Thanks honey, said Candy smiling, daddy?

- Thank you… Terrence… We've met in weird circumstances, you took my Princess' virginity; my sons dragging my naked daughter out of your bed, seeing my daughter leaving with you dressed as a butler…you manage to infiltrate my mansion despise my overpaid security team, which I fired, I might add, just so you can talk to her and convince her to leave with you…I saw you on stage where I admired your talent without knowing who you were… but I'm proud to call you my son in law…

- Thank you sir.

He and Terry hugged warmly.

- Welcome to the family, said Albert to Terry

- Thank you sir, said Terry moved

- Thank you Albert for the banks, said Liam smiling

- Anytime, said Albert

- Dad, said William, Nelly and I had discussed a plan for both our businesses…

- Really? Said Liam looking at his daughter…

- Yes, daddy, I told you I had a plan…

- Well see that tomorrow, said Albert smiling

Melissa hugged her husband.

- I knew you'd come around…

- Hearing the story told by my mother, sounded so romantic… we men were blind, we never thought of our grandparents, how they felt…we were blinded by anger…

- You're right, said Richard, as I got older and thought about it, I realised how selfish we were…I wanted my father to continue suffering with my mother and then alone…I never thought about how he felt, to be married to a woman he didn't love… how happy he must've been to finally be able to be with his beloved… but right after the burial?

- Jesus did say, "Let the dead burry their dead"…, said Melanie, they were old and chasing time…

- Thank God this feud is officially over! Said Candy smiling

- Candy, said Liam, I'm sorry for being rude to you…

- It's ok, said Candy

- My son lost his mind because of you, walked out of a wedding that could've saved our business…

- So in a way, said Candy, my father sabotaged your deal, which almost made you go bankrupt, told the banks not to loan you any money and send his daughter to sabotage Terry's arranged marriage to Lacy Bartlett…

- Yes, that sounded quite believable at the time, now I know that you and Terry just fell in love…I'm sorry. Thank you for the grandson you just gave us… and better later than never; Welcome to our family!

He leaned and hugged Candy.

- Thank you Mr. Grandchester, said Candy

- You can call me "dad"

- All right, "dad", said Candy laughing

Albert was carrying his grandson and talking to Liam.

- Terrence William? Said Liam, I guess I can content myself with the ending, some people say Liam is short for William…

- Right! Well it's my "William", but I can let you dream that it's part of your name too… you've got the surname, leave me the middle name! Said Albert

- All right! Said Liam, don't cry! You got the middle name!!

Everybody was laughing. They stayed in the room for a long time. They finally left, leaving the new parents alone. They were looking at their baby and they were happy.

- I can't believe our feud is over! Said Candy

- Me neither! I grew up with that feud… hating the Andrews… But I couldn't hate you…, said Terry looking at her with love

- I didn't know anything about the feud, so it didn't matter to me… I fell in love with you from the moment I saw you…

- Me too… one look, that's all it took…

- The feud was because of a love story… how could a love story bring so much hatred?

- Love, their love started the feud and our love ended it…with Trey

- Amazing…I can't imagine my life without you, and they had to live, married to other people!!

- Thank God we chose us…

They spent the night cuddling in the same bed. Candy would wake up to feed Trey and Terry would look at them, with love.

The next day William came with a camera and took tons of pictures of Trey. The critics were singing Terry's praises, his career was launched. But Terry was busy taking care of his baby with Candy and his understudy had to take his place for a couple of night and the people were disappointed.

- You did it! Said Candy I never had any doubt!! Congratulations my love… she stood up and went to hug him!!

- Thank you, he said smiling

They kissed until Trey started crying, wanting the attention.

- Oh Trey, said Candy, daddy made it! He's a star!!

- But for now, Trey is the star, said Terry, right baby?

Candy was breast feeding him and he was eating.

- He says; "daddy can I eat in peace?"

They burst out laughing. They families came back with tons of presents for Trey.

- Candy, said Albert you want move in one of our buildings, and use the Penthouse apartment?

- Or in your old apartment Terry, said Liam

- Well, said Candy looking at Terry

- We kind of want to go back to our little apartment, we have nursery for Trey there…

- And we spent the difficult parts of our lives there…

- We're going to look for our own apartment or own house…

- How would you be able to afford it right away? Said Albert

- I got a nice pay check from the theatre, said Terry

- And I manage to sell a story I draw to a Japanese manga company…. So we're going to be fine from now on, Daddy you don't have to worry about us…

- Congratulations Princess, said Albert hugging her

- Yes, congratulations, Candy, said Liam

Liam and Albert looked at them. They managed to make it on their own… they were proud of their children. The mothers were happy for the children too, the fathers though very proud they were a little ashamed…for blocking their children every step of the way, thinking they were going to give up, but it only made them more determine to make it, and they did. The whole family congratulated them for their effort and success.

- All right, said Albert, have it your way I'm proud of both of you… but I'm putting money in your account for Trey, I can do that can I?

- Yeah, said Liam, I want the little guy to have everything he wants and everything he needs for now…

- We couldn't stop you if we wanted to!! Said Candy laughing

- So we're going to our little apartment

- We're all coming with you!! Said Melissa

Candy and Terry to Trey an put in his little baby chair, and they went back to their little apartment, and the whole family followed them.

- I missed our little apartment, said Candy

- Me too… the nursery we arrange for Trey…, said Terry putting Trey on the carpet

- We can look for a house together and calmly, now, said Candy, AHHH!!

- What?

- I just got my check from my editor!!

- Yes!! Said Terry hugging her. with what I'm making at the theatre… we can put a down payment for our house!! I never thought I would be so exited to buy my own house with you and Trey…

- We started from scratch, this is our reward…

- We're never going to need our parents' money…I know how we can invest our money

- I'm not worried, said Candy kissing him, we made it!!

- I love you…

- I love you…

They were kissing and that's how their families found them, kissing and smooching like there was no tomorrow.

- Guys! Said Maxine you've got company!

The lovebirds stopped and smiled. They ordered food from a caterer, but Candy also ordered pizza and fried chicken, the "junk food". Bobbie was there with her baby…and telling Candy lots of stuff. Trey's nursery was perfect, with the help from the two mothers, he had all the baby furniture he needed, let's not mention the baby clothes.

The two fathers looked at the cosy little apartment…

- Its not bad at all, said Albert

- I didn't think Terry could take it, but he did, out of love for your daughter… I underestimated his feelings for her…they're pretty strong…

- Well my daughter was backpacking in Europe, I knew she could handle poverty and since, her favourite hobby aside from painting is helping the poor and homeless, she had a lot of help from her fellow social workers!

- My wife helped them

- So did mine

- So did we, said William

- What? Said Terry

- You didn't know? Said Candy, I wasn't sure, but you just confirmed it for mom and mommy in law, said Candy, but my surprise was William and Bobbie…

- You never noticed that you account never went to red? Said William

- I thought I was managing my money well, said Candy

- Well we helped you, said Bobbie, you know I couldn't let you like that and I knew that you were never going to ask!!

- Thank you, everybody, said Candy with teary eyes, thank you for helping us…

- Thank you for ending this feud, said Terry, we missed all of you and we're glad we're all going to be together and watch Trey have two wonderful families to raise him.

Everybody smiled. Richard and Melanie arrived together, they seemed to get along great, being from the same generation, they had a lot in common.

- You think my grandpy Richard is going to hit on your grandma? Whispered Terry to Candy

- Well, she's still attractive, so is he…

- You think they're thinking about sex?

- Why not, they're human aren't they? If they get some, good for them!!

They burst out laughing. Candy's little apartment was full and some of them were sitting on the floor…but they were all having a great time, eating gourmet food , pizza and friend chicken…

Candy and Terry took their time and the found the perfect house for them with a big garden for Trey and the other babies to come.

Candy's comic was a very big hit and the while she was still working on it, an anime company contacted her to do a cartoon on it… Candy was overjoyed

- A cartoon? She told her husband

- Now, every little girl is going to know and like Candy, thus you

- Yes… but I'm not done with the story yet…they want to start working on the first book already…

- Let them…, said Terry with all the technology these days, it takes forever to draw in image using the computer

- A cartoon? That's amazing! I hope you can see this great grandma and great step grandpa… I'm retelling your story and millions of little children, little girls, teenagers, all ages are going to love your story…for years to come! Don't forget all the goodies that are going to be made, dolls, stickers etc...

The cartoon was a very big hit and Candy was allowed to work on it with them. She learned a lot about animation and she had other projects in mind… Terry continued to act and became the King of Broadway. When they found out he was the great grandson of the other King of Broadway, it made him more popular. Some people would come by curiosity, but they would end up being blown away by his talent. The family business? Nellie took care of that and her plan with William, managed to save Grandchester Enterprises and make both companies a lot of money.

Terry and Candy met fell in love, wanted a future together, but were stopped by their feuding families. They try to obey their families, but then they could… they got together, they got cut off financially by their families, and they got blocked by their families, they couldn't find any job in the field they wanted… but they still manage to make it work by doing other little jobs. They lived in poverty and they finally made it in the end because love conquers all.

Love was the origin of the feud, and love stopped the feud altogether and everybody was happy.

_Love can seem such a mystery  
Confusing though it may be  
It's the one thing that we all need most_

_Love can make your world go round  
Sometimes it can bring you down  
Yet there's no way to avoid the fall_

_Love conquers all_

_Love will finally bring us all  
Together eventually  
There's only one road for us all_

_Releasing our fear of the unknown  
Believing in what could be  
Now it's time for each of us to answer the call_

_Love conquers all_

_Sometimes love can be so true  
Sometimes it's running out on you  
No matter how hard you try  
You can't avoid the fall  
Only love conquers all_

_We can solve the mystery  
Believe in what could be  
Now its time for each of us  
To answer the call_

_Love conquers all_

_We can solve the mystery  
Together eventually  
Love conquers all_

**THE END**


End file.
